All Out War
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Sequel to The Bad Place. Picking up where it left off. The Winchesters are finding a way to open the rift to rescue their mom and Jack. Rick is adjusting to his new surroundings. Negan has Mary. Jack takes on the role as leader and wants to take down the Saviors and end this war once and for all. Set during season 13 of SPN and season 8 of TWD.
1. Changes

Night started taking over the light from the sun slowly decreasing. The Winchesters drove in silence. Rick sat at the back also silent replaying the conversation over and over.

The conversation back at the ship did traumatized him because it felt unreal sitting in this car felt unreal everything in this world felt unreal it was too perfect.

Ok it wasn't perfect for the Winchesters but a world without the dead walking the earth, that's paradise in Rick's opinion.

The conversation started when the youngest out of the brothers Sam said these two words.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I'm sorry"

Rick goes puzzled .Why is he apologizing? Has something bad happened?. Dean the older brother helps Rick up. He stumbles but Dean catches him.

"Take it easy." Dean says to him.

Rick gestures Dean to get off him. He quickly looks round. He frowns.

"Where are we? " he asks.

"On a ship." Dean answers.

"On a ship? How did we get on a ship? And where is he where's Negan? "

Dean glances at his brother. Sam sighs looks like his doing the explaining.

"Rick something happened back at the house with Jack."

Rick did remember that Jack was trying to do something he didn't know what though but he also remembered getting knocked out after confronting Negan. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Dean shouting cover your eyes. Now his woken on an abandoned ship.

"What did the kid do?" Rick asks his arms folded.

"Remember we told you about rifts." Sam says.

Rick nods.

"Yes I remember you mentioning it."

"Well...that's what Jack was doing. He was opening the rift. The rift to take me, Dean and mom home. "

"Why was he doing it? That's bad timing."

"Because after what he did to Negan, he wanted to get away because now everyone knew what he was."

Rick nods slightly.

"Ok I see his point...but why are we on a ship?"

"Opening the rift didn't go to plan." Dean answers.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack he did open the rift but...He and mom never made it through." Sam says.

"What about you two?" The Winchesters waited for Rick to figure it out. Rick's eyes widen " No"

"Yes"

"No. I haven't jumped into another world."

"You didn't you got blasted we all did." Dean says.

"Why isn't your mom, Jack, Negan why are they are not here?"

"Like I said not everyone made it through the blast only sent some of us through." Sam says.

Rick looked like he was going to stumble back again with shock. Dean goes by his side.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Dean says.

"A LOT TO TAKE IN. I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD, I'M AWAY FROM MY PEOPLE, MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY...CARL." He face screws up "Carl. Oh no"

"Rick don't panic." Sam says.

"Carl is going to wonder where I am, Michonne is going to worry, Alexandria is now left with no leader. Negan is still there...I'm not there to stop him. "

"Jack will." Sam says. "Hilltop, The Kingdom. They will fight to stop him."

" But Alexandria need me. I have to go back. Take me back. "

"We can't...not yet anyway."

" But we're running out of time. "

"Me and Dean we're gonna find a way to get back because we wanna go back as well to rescue mom and Jack. "

"But if you wanna go back you have to stick with us." Dean says.

"Then what while you two are trying to find a way back, I'll be doing nothing. Alexandria might be in a war but I will be doing nothing to help them. I'm useless now."

"No you are not useless. You can help, you can help us. The more help we get the more chance we have on getting back to your world." Sam says.

"What can I do? I don't do what you do. I don't hunt down monsters, angels, demons."

"As long as you are with us. You will be fine .We won't let anything happen to you." Dean says. "But first." He glances through the window "We gotta go back to the bunker."

Rick's furrows his eyebrows

"The where?"

"The bunker. That's where we live." Sam answers.

Rick still looked uneasy. Dean places his hand on Rick's shoulder and gives him an ensuring look.

"All you need to do is stay with us."

* * *

So that's what Rick has to do stay with them. Part of him felt relieved that he wasn't in this world alone. At least he had people he knew. People that sworn they were going to do everything they can to get the rift open.

After the long, intense journey, the Impala stopped.

"We're here." Dean says.

The Winchesters get out. Rick remained put. He was weary going to places that he has never seen or been before. Sam opens door. Rick looks up at him and sighs heavily.

"Come on Rick. You can't sit in the car all night." Sam says with a chuckle hoping to try to brighten up the situation.

Rick raises his eyebrow at him and frowns. Sam frowns as well. That failed miserably. Rick gets out of the car and follows the brothers to their home.

"This is where we live." Dean says as he opens the door and walks in.

Rick walks in his eyes going in all directions. The bunker didn't look like any welcoming home, it looked like a place where meetings were held and it looked secretive.

"Why live here? " Rick asks .

"It's a Men of Letters bunker. We are Men of Letters." Sam answers.

"Is that the name of your hunting job?"

"Uh no this is different but we'll explain later at the moment I think we will need a shower." Dean says.

"Rick you wanna go first?" Sam asks.

"Um..." He had to admit he is filthy and his shirt is covered in blood. Maybe he should have a shower. But the brothers needed a shower they looked a mess. "You two go first."

Sam shakes his head.

"No it's ok you go. You need it. Oh and..."

He looks down at Rick's stomach where it was bleeding the most. Rick waves him off .

"It's fine. I'm good."

Both brothers had a look of concern. Rick didn't like it. He didn't like people worrying about him. It is nice to have people looking out for you but not all the time. So Rick decided to have that shower he wanted to get away from the awkward situation.

The Winchesters sat down. Dean folds his arms.

"So now what."

"I...I'm not sure . Dean we just got in."

" I know but we need to get that rift open as soon as possible. "

" We'll research call Cas explain what's happened and hopefully we'll find a way to get mom and Jack back. "

"Rick"

" Like I said back at the ship he can help. "

"That wise Sam?"

"He won't want to do nothing. He wants to get back as much as we do."

"We are putting an innocent life at risk."

" Dean, Rick has survived in a zombie apocalyptic world. If he can survive that I'm sure he can survive this. "

"As long as he doesn't get in the way and mess it all. "

Sam sighs.

"I'm gonna get him some clothes. Hopefully he might for into your clothes."

Rick comes out feeling fresh after having that wash. He sees a flannel shirt and jeans.

 _They must have brought it in._ He thought.

He tries it on. Luckily it fit. He comes out. What a surprise the Winchesters are outside.

"Oh good it fits." Sam says.

"Uh yeah thank you." Rick says..

"You wanna beer or something to eat?" Dean asks.

"Uh I think I'm gonna go and get some rest."

Sam puts on a small smile .

"Good choice. I'll show you the guest room."

Dean goes off to get a beer. Sam led Rick to the guest room. Rick comes in.

"Thank you."

Sam smiles.

"No problem. Are you sure you don't want anything."

" I'm good. "

"Ok well um...sleep well."

Sam closes the door. Rick heard his footsteps going down the hallway. Rick lies on the bed. It felt weird not having Michonne next to him. He felt lost without her company.

Alexandria was still in his mind. It is worrying him a lot.

 _They must be going frantic. Without me there is no plan. No plan means no fight, no fight means giving the Saviors the chance to fight back. They would take over again or worse kill everyone. I will lose everything. I'll lose my family_

He runs his hands down his face.

 _I don't even want to imagine it. It must be so bad now ._

He rolls to his side and closes his eyes and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

Its been a few hours since all the communities agreed to going to war against the Saviors. It felt a fresh breath of air has swept across Alexandria. The fear, the worry, the tension. It is all gone and it felt amazing.

King Ezekiel insisted that they should all celebrate the victory they got today. Although Jack wanted to go straight to war, Ezekiel had a point. They have done a lot today and they should celebrate because that was one hell of a fight. So Jack decided to push it out of his mind and planned to focus back on the mission tomorrow.

Jack happily walked down the road smiling at people as he went past them. At least people won't scared of him now. There was a few that were still wary of him but Jack took no notice of it.

 _Just give them time_ He thought.

A ball rolls out in front of him. A kid came running out running towards the ball. The kid then paused when his eyes set on the nephilim. The kid went shy and started playing with his hands nervously. Jack looks at the ball.

" Is this yours?" He asks .

The kid nods still looking shy.

Jack picks up the ball and holds it out.

"Here you go." He says with a smile.

The kid takes the ball.

"Thank you." The kid says.

"No problem."

The kid smiles a little then runs off with the ball. Jack went back to his walking. The church got his attention. He remembered reading about the church being a holy place and is known as the house of God.

Jack peered in. It is a room full of chairs and at the front is the cross. Father Gabriel was sitting in one of the chairs praying. Jack didn't want to just walk in. He tapped on the door. Father Gabriel looks round. A smile appears on his face. He raises to his feet and bowed slightly to the priest really had respect for this kid.

"Ah Jack please come in."

Jack came in and looked round.

"This is a church?"

"Yes one of the Lord's homes. One of the most holy places. "

Jack nods.

"So does God come and visit his homes?"

"I suppose you could say that but I believe his everywhere. The Lord watches over us all."

Jack sits down. He is curious to know more about his grandfather.

"So have you ever seen him?"

Father Gabriel sits down and shakes his head.

"No but I believe he gives out signs."

"What kind of signs?"

"Miracles...you."

" Me"

"You have come to save us all. I know it. It's funny before you came along, I prayed to the Lord for luck and well we have our luck. You are our lucky charm Jack. You are our miracle. I have faith that you are gonna help us win this war. "

"But I wasn't sent by God, I came here by mistake."

"Or maybe you came here for a reason. That is reason is you helping us to defeat the Saviors once and for all."

"What were you praying before I interrupted you? "

"I prayed for you and Mary. "

" Why? "

"Although I have faith in you, just in case I prayed that you received good luck and strength to help you fight and rescue Mary. I prayed for Mary to be ok and stay strong. "

"Thank you.

"You don't need to thank me. I the one should be thanking you. " he sighs "I also prayed for Rick. I prayed hoping he will come back to us."

"He will. His with Sam and Dean. They are good people. "

"I know and I believe you. "

"Not everyone has accepted me."

" Jack it has only been a little while .You got to give them time . They will accept you. "

"Even Daryl?"

"Don't worry about him. Trust has never been a thing for him. He just needs time." He then stands up "We are all planning on having a feast. We don't have much but it's better than nothing. You should join us."

"I don't know."

"You should no you must. It would be an honour to have you here Jack." Jack smiles. Father Gabriel smiles back " I'll see you there."

The priest then left the church leaving the nephilim. Jack looked up his hands clasped together. He is going to pray. He wasn't sure if this world had a different God or if he really was everywhere. But God is God.

"God...um...I don't know if you can hear me but...I have some things to say. I know I'm the son of Lucifer but I don't wanna be like him. I don't wanna know him. Lucifer is bad. Bad is one thing I don't wanna be. I wanna be good. I wanna do good things but when I try, I end up messing it up. All I have done is mess up. I was responsible for Castiel's death...before he came back, Mary getting sent to the other world with my father Lucifer, killing that man when trying to stop the ghoul, open the wrong rift sending the Sam and Dean here, opening the wrong rift again when trying to get Mary home, now when I finally got them all back together to get them home, I open the wrong one again and now Mary is with the Saviors, Sam, Dean and Rick they are probably worrying sick."

Jack blinked back the tears that were starting to form.

"I just can't seem to get it right. Was I suppose to be bad. Am I suppose to be like my father because I'm telling you I don't want that. Although I am helping these people, I'm scared I might mess that up as well. The choices I make, that puts people's lives at risk and that does put pressure on me. One wrong choice someone may get killed. I really want to fight for these people I can't turn my back on them. I do want to take down Negan. I need guidance. I know the priest has already said this to you but I really do need that luck. Not just for me but for everyone. Alexandria, Hilltop, The Kingdom they all need it. Mary she needs it the most, she's been through a lot and I don't want her going through anymore suffering. So please God if you are listening please help us or at least give a sign. Help me be the leader they want me to be. Please..."

"Jack" Jack turns. Carl made his way in. Jack quickly looks away hoping the kid didn't hear anything he said. "You ok?" Carl asks.

"Yes I'm fine."

Carl chuckles slightly.

"You are not a really good liar."

Jack sighs.

"No I'm not."

"Everything is nearly ready for the feast. You should come."

"That's what the priest said."

"You should. You have given us hope. You have given Alexandria a boost of confidence." Jack smiles sadly. Carl frowns "You miss your friends?" Jack nods. "Jack I miss dad I really do but I know his in a safe place and I know his safe with Sam and Dean. Mary we'll get her back. You are helping us so we help you to."

"I'm grateful for that." Jack says "I really am but I'm scared."

Carl went back with surprise. This kid is powerful more powerful than them and yet his the one who's scared.

"You have powers how can you be scared?"

" Having these powers, comes with a lot of responsibility. I always have to make decisions. I'm scared of making the wrong one putting you guys in danger. "

"It's ok if you make mistakes .My dad has made mistakes in the past and me. Everyone makes mistakes that's what it is to be human."

"You really think that?"

"Yes. Now come on I'm starving." Jack stands up. Carl grins causing Jack to smile. They both walk out to join the others.

* * *

Negan started pacing up and down the room trying to process everything Mary was telling him. When Mary finished, he pauses and looks at her.

Mary shrugs.

"That's all." She says.

"I felt I just been on some fucking acid trip." Negan says.

"It's the truth."

"That kid is half fucking halo."

"Yes."

"You and your sons are from another planet."

"Yes"

"Michael is from another fucked up world where you and Jack came from."

" Yes"

This sounded crazy. Even higher than Negan's level of crazy. Yet it made sense. They didn't know where any of the boys were and Negan had no idea what to do with Mary. He couldn't let her go she might go and join Rick. He was going to have to keep her here.

"You are staying put." He says to her.

Mary looks at him. She shakes his head.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I need to find my boys "

"I'll happily look for them. Bring them back here with the freak and we'll see how it goes from there." He says with a grin.

Mary stands up.

"I'm not looking for them you stay away from them."

Negan sighs and pushes her on to bed . Mary nearly went off the bed by the force of his push.

"Stay put" he hisses.

Before Mary can answer, Negan goes out and orders two Saviors to guard the door.

"Why don't you just kill her." One of the Saviors says.

Negan narrows his eyes at him giving him a glare. He then turns and walks down the hallway.

"Everyone is relieved to see you back boss." Simon says with a smile.

Dwight folds his arms.

 _Not everyone Simon_ he thought.

"You all decided to leave me." Negan says his bat now inches away from Simon's face.

"We had no choice. I tried to look for you but it was too smokey and our men were getting killed. That's why I did the order to retreat."

"We were just trying to do the right thing." Dwight says.

Negan shifts his eyes at Eugene who so far hasn't said a word.

"How did she die?" Negan asks him.

"Sasha. It must have been suffocation boss. She was in there for a while must have run out of oxygen. " Eugene answers.

However that was not true. Before they all left, Eugene gave Sasha pills, water and a MP3 player. He played a part in her death. She killed herself to help her people and Eugene had a part in that. Negan could never find out by that. If Negan found out, Eugene would get killed. It would definitely be a painful death.

Negan furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't look convinced. Eugene remained straight-faced. Dwight steps in between them.

"Um everyone wants to know what you are doing about the other communities."

Negan focuses back to Dwight.

"Get everyone together. I'll tell you what we are doing."

Later on everyone was gathered outside the Sanctuary. Negan ordered the two Saviors who were guarding the door to go as well. He went in and took Mary out with him. Mary didn't bother to fight back. She knew she had no chance not with all his people with their eyes on her.

Negan goes out on to the baloney with Mary by his side. Dwight, Simon and Eugene stood behind. Mary glances at Dwight. Dwight quickly looks away. He couldn't look at her. If he looked at her then he would start feeling bad and guilty. Mary frowns and looks back at the crowd.

Although Mary's story was still going on his mind, Negan had other things to worry about. He steps forward and raises his bat. The atmosphere is quiet. All eyes went up as their leader made his presence known.

Negan clears his throat and puts on a grin.

"WE ARE GOING TO WAR."

Everyone began cheering. Negan raises both of his arms enjoying the cheers he was receiving. Eugene had his head down. Dwight remained silent. Simon joined in clapping to his leader.

Mary's eyes widen.

 _War. If Sam, Dean and Jack are still here .They will be dragged into it. I need to find them. I need to find them as soon as possible._


	2. New World, New Start, New Life

The alarm goes off. Sam turns and let's out a groan. He reaches out and presses the button on his phone. The buzzing stops. Sam gets out.

Still half a sleep, he walks towards the main room. He pauses. At the table was a figure sitting with his back to him. It wasn't Dean so who was it?

Sam clenched his fists and steps out.

"HEY" he calls out. the figure whips round his eyes widen. It was Rick. Sam lowers his arms now feeling stupid "Oh Rick sorry I thought you were an intruder. Me and Dean are not used to having guests."

Rick gives a slight nod.

"I understand."

"Plus I'm still not fully awake." Sam says laughing slightly. Rick looks back down. Sam peers over Rick's shoulder. On the table is a pile of books. "You been busy."

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I should read and learn more about what you both hunt."

"Rick. You don't have to."

" I got to be prepared. I'm in a world with monsters. I got to know how to fight them. At least I won't have to rely on you and your brother. "

Sam had to agree with him. None of them knew how long it was going to take to get that rift to open again. The way the Winchesters lives are, something could happen any second. That's why they are on alert most of the time.

Dean comes in his eyes half closed.

"Oh Rick you are up."

"Uh yeah he couldn't sleep." Sam says.

Dean rubs his eyes and looks at the books.

"You read all them?"

"Some of them." Rick answers.

"It's good for him to know Dean." Sam says.

Dean agreed with them both. He yawns.

"I'm making coffee. Sam? " Sam nods to say yes. "Rick coffee?" he then asks.

Rick shakes his head.

"No thank you."

"Why. Rick you now have coffee. Surely you must be dying for a cup."

Rick could take it but he didn't want to. He has forgotten how coffee tasted like but he didn't want to try. If he did, he would crave for it all over again when he goes back home, he would miss it a lot. The best option was to keep away from food that will be too much for his taste buds to handle.

"I'm fine Dean."

" Alright then. "

While Dean was making the coffees, Sam began looking through books that could solve their problem. How to open a rift. Dean eventually joined them. He drank his coffee as the others continued reading. He did nose through some books but research was not his thing.

 _I'm sure Sam will find an answer somewhere ._

"Anything Sam? " Dean asks.

"Nope"

Dean sighs.

"Why don't you help?" Rick suggests.

"Books and Dean . Don't mix." Sam says.

"Books put me to sleep" Dean says.

"I think the fridge is empty." Sam says.

Dean nods.

"Yeah used the last bit of milk. We even ran out of beer. I drank the last one last night." He then stands up "I'll go on a beer run and get some groceries. "

"Sure"

"I will not be long but if you do have something call me. "

"Alright"

"Great"

* * *

Dean first got the beers. Beers was the top priority in the Winchester household. As he was strolling towards his beloved Impala, he heard a woman shouting.

"SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY SISTER!"

Dean looks where the voice was coming from. Across the car park was two blonde young women. One who was on the ground unconscious. The other one calling for help. Dean charges over to them.

"What happened?" He asks .

"I...I don't know." The woman answered.

Dean puts his bag down. He goes down to his knees and stars examining the woman's sister.

" How long has she been like this? " He asks.

"Again I don't know. We were walking and she just collapsed. It was so unexpected. "

Dean presses down on to the chest to check the breathing.

"Her breathing seems ok. Maybe she just..." He then went stiff. He couldn't move a muscle.

 _The hell_

The unconscious woman's eyes suddenly open a grin forming on her face. Dean's eyes widen. Something was not right.

"Are you Dean Winchester" she asks.

"How do you know my name?" He asks .He tries to stand up but he remained stuck to the ground. His eyes shift upwards. The sister who called for help stood there smirking at him. "What you done to me?"

The sister who has woken up stands up and nods.

"Good job sister. "

"I can't believe he fell for it Jamie." her sister says.

" Jennie just because his a hunter that doesn't mean he knows everything. Who would suspect two young girls like us to be witches. "

"Your witches." Dean says .

Jamie grins.

"That's right. You are going to help us."

Dean glares at them.

"I ain't helping no witches."

"Stand up " Jennie orders.

"Stand up...fast" Jamie orders her grin widens.

Dean quickly got to his feet. He stumbles forward in shock. He manages to not fall over. He looks at them now alarmed.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"A little spell. A spell that's get you under our control." Jamie answers.

Dean tries with all his strength to reach for his pocket but his arm wouldn't budge. He had no control of his body.

"We need something that you have." Jennie says.

Dean furrows his eyebrows.

"Like what."

" A book" Jamie says "Not just any other book. The Black Grimoire."

" No you are not getting your hands on that."

"Oh but we are." Jamie then gestures to the Impala "Get in."

Dean automatically started walking to his car. He gets in. Dean wanted to lean forward and start his engine but he couldn't. His body has gone back frozen .

Jennie picks up the bag of beer.

"Thanks for the drink Dean." She says.

Both sisters get into the car. Jennie at the back. Jamie at the front.

"I want you to drive us to this address." Jamie says. She shows a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. Dean reads it. "Oh and Dean don't bother trying to drive anywhere else because you can't. Not when you are under our control."

Dean glares at her.

"You are not getting away with us."

"Shut up and drive."

Dean's mouth shut. He tried to open it but it was like it has been sewed shut. He couldn't speak anymore.

 _They are even controlling my mouth_

"Drive Dean we haven't got all day. " Jamie orders.

Dean starts up the engine. They go off. What they didn't realize was someone had watched them the whole time. That someone has a plan.

* * *

Sam started getting worried. Dean never takes this long to get shopping. He tries ringing him a few times but it goes to voicemail.

"Damm it Dean where are you?" Sam mutters.

"Still nothing?" Rick asks.

"No."

"Maybe his stuck in traffic."

"Why is he not picking up his phone." Sam checks the time again. "It's been too long."

Now Rick was starting to share the same level of concern.

"Maybe go and check to see if he is still in the shop. "He suggests.

Sam sighs. His phone beeps. A message from Dean pops up on his screen.

"Finally" Sam says now sighing with relief.

He opens the message. It is a video. Sam frowns and clicks on it .Two young women appears on his screen.

 _The hell?_

"Sam Winchester. I'm Jamie and this is my baby sis Jennie. We sent you this video because we want something and that something is what you have. The Black Grimoire. "

That got Sam's attention. Rick looks at the video.

"Who are they?" He asks .

"Witches" Sam answers.

"You Sam are gonna give us that book otherwise." The camera pans on to Dean who is sitting a chair. The part that made Sam really panic was that his brother had a gun aimed to his head. Jamie pats Dean's shoulder "Big brother here is under our control. We can get him to do whatever we like. If you don't give us the book then I'll simply order your brother to shoot himself. Don't believe me. Dean shoot the floor" Dean aims towards the floor and shoots. Sam flinched. Jennie orders Dean to aim back at his head again. Jamie does a stern look "Don't do anything stupid. You have until the end of the day. We'll be waiting. "

The address appears at the end of the video. Then the screen goes black. Sam shoves his phone in his pocket and goes to get his bag.

"Those are witches? Rick asks disbelief on his face.

" Yes "

" Thought witches were ugly and owned brooms. "

"Not in this world."

"What's this book they want?"

"Spell book. A really powerful one."

Sam starts running up the stairs his bag over his shoulder. No way was He giving a book to them. He was going in for the fight. To do that he has to be smart. Rick hurries to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam"

Sam pauses and looks down at him .

"What?"

"I'll come with you."

Sam shakes his head.

"No Rick you just got here. You need time to adjust."

" I'm coming. "

Sam knew by Rick's face he wasn't going to be able to convince him.

Sam sighs.

"Alright fine." Sam tosses him a gun. "Stay by my side."

Rick catches the gun and puts it in his back pocket.

"I will"

* * *

Sam decided to check the car park near the shop where his brother gets the beers hoping the car was there. There was nothing.

"They must have taken the car" Sam says.

"What now?" Rick asks.

"Maybe I can help." A voice calls out.

Both men turn towards where the voice came from. Shock appears on Sam's face.

 _It can't be_

Standing in front of them was an alive breathing Rowena MacLeod. A witch that was suppose to be dead. Killed by the devil . But here she was alive and well no sign of burns or damage that Lucifer has done to her.

Sam furrows his eyebrows.

"Rowena?"

Rowena grins.

"Hello Samuel."

* * *

The sun shone through the window. The sun hits Jack in the face. He opens his eyes and sits up feeling refreshed.

Last night was definitely one of the best nights Jack has had for a while. The atmosphere wasn't intense, no fear, no Saviors. The word to describe that night was peaceful. Everyone looked so peaceful.

Jack has never felt so welcome. Castiel and the Winchesters has welcomed him and accepted him but this type of welcoming was different. Castiel, Sam, Dean they know him. These people didn't.

One of Jack's aims was for people to see his good. Last night at the feast he achieved it. They were still a few who are weary but a few was better than a whole community.

Carl. He liked that kid. Ever since he has met Carl, he has healed his eye, saved him from Negan. Jack has been Carl's guardian angel. Jack wanted to continue protecting Carl and his friends. Most of all bring his father back home.

Carl offered to Jack to be his room-mate give him some company. Jack did tell him he don't sleep much but Carl didn't care. Jack looks across the room. His room-mate is gone.

Jack stands up and walks out. Michonne's room is empty as well. He hurries downstairs. Michonne is in the living room with Judith. Michonne was still recovering from the fight she had against the Scavenger. Judith is on the ground drawing.

Michonne hears the nephilim.

"Jack" she says.

"Michonne" he says as he steps into the room. "Where is Carl?"

"Out"

"How out?"

" Outside the gate. "

"What! "

"It's ok. He doesn't go far. He knows what to do out there."

Jack decides to take Michonne's word and hoped he is ok out there.

"Ok" he says. Michonne looks down at Judith attempting to cover up the pain she was now in. Jack picked it up straight away "You miss him?"

Michonne sighs.

"Yes"

" I will try my hardest to bring him back."

"If he wants to come back."

Jack frowns.

"Pardon."

"Your world is paradise right? What if his already settled, enjoying it over there, may have even moved on and...met someone else."

"No. He loves you right."

"Yes. That's what he tells me."

"Then why would he move on?"

"New world, new start ,new life"'

"That's not true. I'm here but I wanna get back to my family. I'm sure Rick will want to as well. "

Michonne felt confused. So many thoughts mixed in her mind Would Rick come back? Or escape from all the suffering and fighting? Michonne wouldn't blame him if he chose to not come back. Rick has been through a lot. Being away from Negan, most people would choose to stay in the other world.

Michonne didn't even realize Jack had his hand on hers. She looks at Jack. Jack shrugs.

"I heard this is a way to comfort someone. By um...holding their hand."

Michonne couldn't help but smile.

"It is"

Jack smiles relieved he got it right. He then let's go.

"I have to go."

Michonne nods.

"Uh yes."

Jack waves at Judith and gives one last smile at Michonne. He then leaves. He immediately starts walking towards the gate.

Rosita approaches him with a frown.

"Where you going?" She asks.

" Out" he answers.

"Out where?"

" I'm going to visit Hilltop and The Kingdom. I would like to receive their guidance and support on the plan to fight the Saviors. "

"What have you got so far?"

" So far nothing that's why I need to see them. "

"You have nothing "

"I will have something after I seen them now please open the gate."

Rosita sighs.

 _Best to keep him happy_

"Alright. I hope you have a plan after your little trip. "

"I need someone with me. To drive."

" I'll go. I'll drive. " Daryl says.

 _This is the perfect opportunity to get that kid alone._

"Thank you Daryl." Jack says.

Rosita looks at Daryl. She knew he wasn't doing this as a friendly offer. He was doing this to watch the kid. Rosita thought that was wise. That kid definitely needed watching. "

"We can leave now." Daryl says.

Jack nods.

"Yes we shall we do that. "

"What one are you planning on going to first?" Rosita asks.

Jack looks at her and smiles.

"The Kingdom."

* * *

After Negan's announcement, Mary gets sent back to the room . Nothing happened after that. She couldn't leave the room because the Saviors are outside guarding the door. All she could do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling.

The boys are on her mind. She badly wanted to know where they are. Did they go through the rift? Did they get sent somewhere else?.

A Savior came in later on with dinner. There was no communication between the two of them. He just put the food down and walked out. Mary took one look at the food and pushed it away. She wasn't in the mood to eat.

When the night started making its way in, Mary's eyes started feeling heavy. Her body now demanding for sleep.

 _Where are my boys sleeping?_

That thought made her worry. Are Sam, Dean, Jack somewhere safe and comfortable or are they somewhere cold, dangerous. The worrying was exhausting her even more. The body just wanted to shut down.

Mary eventually gave in and dozed off. Falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

A knock on the door got Mary up. She sits up and yawns. Now focusing on the door, she hoped that was not Negan knocking. She didn't fancy waking up seeing him as the first thing of the day again.

The door opens. It was only Dwight.

"Sorry to disturb you." He says .Mary frowns. She certainly did not want to talk to him. The Savior outside closes the door. Dwight places the tray of food next to her. Mary looks at it. She pushes it away. Dwight pushes it back to her "You got to eat ."

" I'm not hungry "

Dwight sighs.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I knew nothing about the Scavengers working with the Saviors. I was as surprised as you were." He kept his voice low as he was talking so then the guards outside wouldn't hear him. "I know Negan is alive but we'll get him. Rick will have a plan."

" If his around that is. "

Dwight frowns.

"What do you mean?" Mary looks away not wanting to tell him anymore information. "Mary what do you mean?" He repeats.

"I don't know if Rick is even here." Dwight sits down on the chair with his arms folded. Mary sighs. "After you all left, me, Dean, Sam, Jack we all went off to open the rift. But your boss followed. "

"What"

"He had Dean at gun point and he wanted answers about Jack. Then Rick came in. That's when it went crazy. Everyone started fighting it was making Jack panic. The rift it opened but not everyone made it through. Me and Negan ended up in the woods. The others I don't know. "

"So you are saying there is a chance Rick is in your world?"

" Yes"

"Shit" Dwight mutters. He then stands up "Shit. This is bad."

"Ya think. I want to know where they are. Negan said his going to find them but I'm worried about what his gonna do. "

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"How can I trust you?"

"I just told you I knew nothing. I swear on my life I'm telling the truth...Mary. We still have Hilltop and The Kingdom. If Rick is not there, we still have his people to ally with. Negan will be discussing plans soon. I will let you know what his up to. I will tell you if there is any news about your sons and Jack. I promise. You can trust me. I am probably all you got now. "

That was true. Dwight is probably the only person in the Sanctuary who she can trust. She didn't fully trust him but if he is willing to give her information, then she should take his offer and use him.

"Ok" she says.

Dwight gestures to the food.

"You have to eat it Negan insists you eat."

" I'm not hungry I told you that. "

"If you don't he will probably force feed you. I know you won't want that."

"Why is he doing this .Keeping me alive. Keeping me in a room instead of being locked up. Why does he want me to eat."

"I and the others know that Negan has a soft spot for you. We all see that. What you did to him back in Alexandria, you would have been dead. His kept you alive and he wants you well. That's why he wants you to eat."

 _No matter how many times I piss him off or push him away. He still keeps coming back._ Mary thought.

"It must be weird because of him looking like your husband. No wonder you want him to hate you. " Dwight says.

It was like Dwight has just read her mind. Mary looks at him and then at the food. Her rumble came from her stomach. Maybe she should eat that food. She places the tray on her lap and begins eating.

Dwight nods a sign to say thank you. He leaves.

"You took your time." One of the Saviors tell him.

"Was trying to get the woman to eat." Dwight answers.

"Negan wants you." The other Savior says.

"Oh did he say why?"

"No"

"Oh ok thank you for telling me."

Dwight walks down the hallway.

 _Shit what does he want_ he thought.

He stops at Negan's room and peers in. Everyone is sitting round the table. Negan sat in his usual seat across the room.

"Dwight so glad you can join us." Negan says.

Dwight nods and walks in. He sits down. Everyone was here so this was obviously was a meeting. He frowns at who was sitting next to Simon.

 _What's Gregory doing here?_

Gregory leader of Hilltop. Was leader of Hilltop before Maggie decided to take over was sitting next to Simon.

Simon notices Dwight frowning. He chuckles.

"Dwight look who decided to come and join us. Our good old friend Gregory. " Gregory laughs nervously. "And his got some news to share with us. "

"Yes that's right." Gregory says.

Dwight raises his eyebrow.

 _His gonna betray his own people._

Negan rolls his eyes.

 _This better be good_

"Gregory"

"Yes...Negan. "

Negan leans back in his chair his Lucille in his hands.

"Tell us your news. "

* * *

 **I decided to make changes to the Various and Sundry Villains episode. Yes it was funny when Dean was under a love spell but I felt it didn't feel right for this story it. So that's why I did Dean being controlled instead. I'm sorry Dean got taken but I did it so then Rick can be more involved in the action.** **What a way to start the supernatural world. Facing witches ha ha sorry Rick for not giving you a relaxing start lol.**

 **I skipped Wayward Sisters and Breakdown because they I felt they are not necessary for this story but I included** **Various and Sundry Villains because I got to introduce my favorite witch Rowena. Rowena will be useful to the boys later on.**

 **More characters on the way. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Various and Sundry Villains

_Replies to reviews_

 _Audoneus_ _:_ _Negan_ _is not stronger. Sam and Dean are struggling to fight him because he wears their father's face it's still a shock to them. Especially that_ _Negan_ _is not even a_ _shapeshifter_ _his human. Rick well he_ _was enraged_ _so that's why he was really fighting_ _Negan_ _._

 _FireIceMaster_ _123: Ha ha yeah Rick you_ _may be_ _able to fight zombies but Rowena is not a woman to mess with lol._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had a thought. I'm going to do the** **SPN** **world and** **TWD** **world in separate chapters otherwise the chapters** **are going to be** **way too long. I know I did chapter 1 and 2 both worlds in it but from this point on it's not going to be like that now. Makes it easier for me as well I dreaded writing the long chapters lol.**

 **So let's go Various and Sundry Villains. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"How are you alive? We heard you were killed pretty...uh graphically." Sam says.

" Yes it happened. But I take precautions to ensure that if I die it is temporary." Rowena answers.

"You're talking about a, uh, resurrection spell, like last time?"

"Uh huh."

"Sorry but who is this?" Rick asks .

"Oh uh Rick this is Rowena. Rowena this is Rick."

Rowena grins "Nice to meet you." She eyes his flannel shirt "You hunter?"

"What did you mean die temporarily?" Rick asks .

"What your pal said resurrection spell."

"She's a witch" Sam says .

Rick looks at him. "A witch"

"Yes" Rick gripped his gun in his pocket but Sam stops him "It's ok. Rowena is with us." The last part didn't sound very certain.

"But..."

"Not all the supernatural are bad like Jack remember."

"Come now darling don't go shooting me in the face. Already had to wait ages for my face to be healed after being stamped on." Rowena says .

"You said you can help?" Sam says. Rowena nods .Sam looks at her with suspicion "You want something?"

"Black Grimiore." She says.

" Those witches wanted that book .You want it as well. You suddenly turn up when Dean gets taken. That's a coincidence. " Rick says.

"Oh no. Not really. I just over heard the conversation. I thought well I could make a deal. I help you save your brother and stop the sisters in-exchange for the book. At least the book would be in better hands. Those girls are not experienced enough to handle a book with great power. I on the other hand am."

"Why on earth would I give you the book." Sam says .

"Oh, years ago, the Grand Coven cast a binding spell limiting aspects of my magic. There's a page in the Grimoire that may help."

"You would become more powerful?"

" Mm...mmm" Sam raises his eyebrow. Rowena laughs "Relax I'm doing this to protect myself. After that encounter I had. I need the power to protect myself if he comes back."

"Who comes back?" Rick asks.

Sam hesitates. Probably for the best to not dump the devil being real on him.

"Give us a moment." Sam says to Rick. Rick didn't look keen to be pushed out. Sam gives him a desperate look. Rick sighs and walks off. "You don't have to worry about Lucifer. His trapped in another world."

"Another world?" Rowena said her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a long story." He glances at Rick "A very long story."

"Sam even if he is in this other world. He will come back .He always finds a way to come back."

"I...I don't think..."

"He will and when he does I need my power."

"Even if I did give you the book, you will still feel helpless. What Lucifer did to you...or told you..."

"He showed me his true face." She suddenly spat out. She looks at the younger hunter fear appearing on her face "I'm scared Sam. All the time."

Sam has never seen the witch like this before. This was the first time Sam has seen genuine fear from her. He can relate to that because he as seen Lucifer's true face. Since then all his had is nightmares rarely able to sleep through the night.

"I seen it too" He quietly answers "It keeps me up at night."

Rowena looks at him with surprise. Surprised he opened up to her.

"How do you deal with it?" She asks.

Sam shrugs.

"I guess I don't deal with it. Not really. I mean, I pushed it down and, um the - the world kept almost ending, so I...I keep pushing it down, and I don't know. I don't really talk about it, not even with Dean. I mean, I could. You know, he'd - he'd listen, but That's not something I really know how to share. " Rowena nods agreeing with him. "It will never go away."

Rowena took the last words in. What she saw will be stuck on her mind for the rest of her life. That thought horrified her. Although Sam said Lucifer is trapped in this other universe she just couldn't accept that he will be permanently trapped over there. She puts her hand on Sam's arm.

"I need the spell Sam." She whispers.

Sam sighs. Dean would kill him if he gave her the spell but if Lucifer did come back, he hoped the witch would make the devil suffer. It was a risk but Sam believed that maybe Rowena has changed. She is not the evil bitch they used to know long time ago. If she turn dark side, he will hunt her down and kill her.

"Let's make another deal." He says.

"I'm listening."

"You help us rescue Dean, I give you the page and only the page of the spell you need from the book. Also help us open a rift to another world. "

"What but Lucifer. "

"Another world. His world." Sam says gesturing to Rick.

"How many bloody worlds are there?"

Sam chuckles slightly.

"Loads." He went serious again "Deal?"

Rowena sighs. "Deal. One more thing I need to say. Where's my son?"

Sam bites his lip this is going to take a lot of explaining.

Rick watched the pair chat. He couldn't help but feel frustrated. He wanted to know what was going on. The more he knew, the more awareness he can get with this world and the supernatural. He sees the witch straightened up her eyes wide as saucers. Rick assumed Sam must have told her something bad.

"Fergus is dead?" She says disbelief in her voice.

"Yes he killed himself for us." Sam says.

Rowena turned puzzled."That doesn't sound like him. "

"Right, well, Fergus, uh, uh Crowley, um, he had changed a lot. You'd have been proud of him."

"Is that so? Fergus was my only child. And I promise you, I'd rather have a living son, even one that hated me, than a dead hero." She spat out clearly sounding annoyed ."Because of him Lucifer is trapped in that other world. I'm sure he won't stay in for long. Good job I'm getting this spell. "

Rowena's face darkens .Now Sam started regretting make that deal with her but he couldn't turn her down now. He couldn't break the deal. He just hoped she will not do anything foolish when she does unlock her powers.

"What's going on about Dean?" Rick asks making his way towards them.

Sam couldn't help but feel relieved by the change of subject.

"We go back to the bunker there is things that need to be done."

* * *

Sam gets out the book and opens it.

"What's the spell?" He asks .

Rowena takes the book and finds the page.

"This one" she says.

Sam quickly takes the book before the witch can do anything. He rips out the page. Rowena holds out her hand expecting the paper. However Sam puts the paper in his pocket.

"After we rescue Dean." He says.

Rowena sighs.

"Alright."

"What's the plan?" Rick asks.

"Got to make them sisters believe I came alone." Sam answers. "We gotta be careful. Dean has a gun to his head one wrong move and..."

"Yeah I know." Rick says knowing what the hunter was about to say.

"I'll bring the book and district them for you guys to get ready then we'll attack." Sam held out some bullets to Rick "Witch killing bullets. These kill witches."

"But don't shoot me." Rowena warns wagging her finger at Rick.

Rick takes the bullets and put them into his gun.

"Got it" he says.

"I got a spare car I'll go and get it then we are ready to go." Sam says.

"While we are on our way." Rowena puts her hand on Rick's shoulder "I'm fascinated to hear about your world."

* * *

"You are from the world of the dead." Rowena says who was sitting at the back leaning forward to listen to the story.

"Yes." Rick answers.

"What a crap world." Rowena says now leaning back in her seat.

"The walkers are not really an issue now. It's mainly the people you come across. The other communities."

"Like these Saviors you brought up."

"Yes especially them."

"Their leader looks like Samuel's father?"

"Yes" Sam answers who still felt shaken after that encounter with Negan.

"Wonder if there is another me over there. A beautiful, hot, red-haired woman who knows how to defend herself." She says with a grin.

Both Sam and Rick shrug.

" Maybe she lives in Scotland well what's left of Scotland." Rick says.

Rowena giggles. "Killing off the Scottish zombies."

Sam imagines Rowena in the other world. She would probably be a Scottish warrior. The female William Wallace. Wiping out the zombies showing the men whose boss.

"Sam?" Rick says who noticed Sam has drifted off .

Sam goes back to reality and clears his throat.

"Uh yeah?"

" We're here."

Sam saw there are close to approaching the house. He parks round the corner so the sisters don't see he has company .

"Ok you know what to do?" Sam asks.

"Save Dean." Rowena says "Most simple instruction ever."

 _For us it's not_ Sam thought.

Rick hands over the book. Sam nods at him as a signal to say thank you for protecting it against Rowena. Sam gets out of the car.

"Sam"

Sam looks at Rick .

"Yes?"

"You sure it's wise to go in there unarmed?"

"I got this. Trust me "

Before Rick could respond, Sam already started walking down the road the book pressed against his chest .

Rowena grins at Rick .

"Guess it's just you and me now zombie boy."

"Going to have fun being stuck with the Wicked Witch of the West." Rick mutters.

Rowena heard and grinned even more.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Better than being called Glinda."

"How long you known Sam and Dean?"

"A while we were once enemies but now we just work together if we need to."

"What were you and Sam talking about?"

"A deal to rescue Dean .If we do, I'll help to get you home."

"There was more .What was it?"

Rowena stiffened in the seat. Pain returning to her eyes again .

"My son is dead." She says barely a whisper.

"Oh.I'm...sorry."

"He died to save Sam and Dean. My son decided to die a bloody hero. I know most mothers would be proud but not me, I'm disgusted. Had a whole life ahead of him. He was the King of Hell for crying out loud."

Rick furrows his eyebrows .

"Wait what?"

"My son is a demon. Was a demon before he made that stupid decision. The stupid decision to trap Lucifer in a world where he will not stay for long. Lucifer will get out I'm sure of it."

"Stop there .Did you say Lucifer?"

"Yes Lucifer. Satan. The devil."

Rick's eyes widen.

"The devil is real?'

Elsewhere, Sam reached the house and rang the doorbell. The door opens revealing the younger sister Jennie.

"You come." She says.

"I want my brother." Sam says .

"Come in." Jennie let's Sam in and quickly checks outside to see if anyone was with him. The street was empty. The witch closes the door . "Put your hands up"

"I ain't got no weapons."

" I need to make sure. Put your hands up. " Sam raises his hands keeping the book in his hand. Jennie checks him from head to toe. She nods " Ok you are telling the truth. Come this away. "

Sam follows the younger sister into the living room. He sees his brother sitting on the chair with the gun to his head just like in the video. Jamie rises from her chair.

"Sam Winchester. You arrived." She says. She holds out her hands "The book"

Sam shakes his head.

"Dean first then the book."

Jamie turns to the older hunter. "Get up" Dean stands up "Come here and reunite with baby bro."

Dean goes to his brother. He starts having control of his mouth again.

"Sam"

"Dean"

Dean looks at the book.

"No Sam"

Sam gives him the play along look. Dean mimes oh and gives a slight nod.

"Now the book." Jamie says .

Sam gives his brother the don't panic look as he hands the book over. Jamie takes it and places it on the table.

"Now let us go." Sam says.

"Mmm" Both sisters give each other mischief looks. " No"

"What !" Dean says.

"How about a fight to the death." Jamie says with a wicked grin.

"No we are not doing that." Dean says now glaring at the witches .

" You got what you wanted." Sam says .

"It's fun." Jamie says "We can't have hunters who will likely come back and hunt us down .So best for you both to die."

"But Jamie they did give us the book." Jennie says the look of mischief gone from her face .

"Mom would be proud that we eliminated these hunters. Once we bring her back. We'll be a family again."

"Huh?" Sam says with confusion.

"That's their plan. They been going on and on about it bringing their mommy dearest back who is also a witch." Dean says. "That's why they wanted the book."

"What we want now is Dean beat the crap out of your brother."

Sam looks at Dean horror on his face.

"Dean no."

Dean gives him an apologetic look .

"Sorry Sam."

Dean swung a punch at Sam's jaw. Sam stumbles back with a grunt. Dean takes another swing. Sam dodges and starts to back away from his brother. Sam was not going to fight back.

"Fight Sam. Fight. Spice it up."

Suddenly Dean shoves Sam against the wall. Dean wraps his hands around his brother's throat and starts strangling him.

"Fight back Sam." Dean says "Please hurt me. Pin me down."

Sam didn't want to lay a hand on his brother but he had no choice. He raises his leg and kicks Dean. Dean let's go and stumbles back. That's when Sam knew he had to keep Dean down. So both brothers began to fight. One brother who had no choice while the other hoping to save their cursed brother.

The Plum sisters watched the fight. Jamie looked more amused than Jennie. She even let out a cheer.

Sam saw a bag hanging out of his brother's pocket . A hex bag.

"Dean. The hex bag."

Dean grabs his brother and slams him down to the ground.

"Hex bag."

" Yes in your pocket. "

"Get it out."

Sam reaches out to reach the hex bag but Dean starts hitting him. Sam gets blow after blow to the head.

"DEAN"

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am."

"That's a fight." Jamie says clapping her hands with joy.

 _Rick, Rowena. Where are you?_ Sam thought.

Suddenly the younger sister gets shot in the chest.

"JENNIE" Jamie squeals.

Rick walks into the living room his gun aimed. Jennie collapses on to the ground eyes rolling to the back of her head. Jamie checks her sister's pulse . Nothing. Jennie was dead.

Jamie rises to her feet feeling enraged. Her eyes lock on to Rick.

"You killed her."

"She's a witch." Rick says . He aims the gun at her "You are as well."

Using Rick's distraction as an advantage, Sam felt Dean release some pressure of him. Sam knocks Dean off guard and pulls out the hex bag. Dean grabs his wrist causing the hex bag to slide across the room.

 _Shit_

"Sorry Sam. " Dean says with a wince.

Sam needed to burn that hex bag .It was the only way the curse will break. But being pinned down by his own brother he had no chance.

"Ignis"

Sam's eyes shift to where that voice came from. The hex bag burst into flames letting out a purple spark. A boot stamped on it to put the fire out. Sam looks up. Rowena has arrived.

 _Finally_

Dean backed away from his brother now able to have control over his body again. He looks at Sam's beaten face. He looks at his own bloodied and bruised knuckles. Dean winced. Hating himself for letting that happen to his brother. Sam stands up and brushes himself down not bothered about the state of his face.

Jamie charges at Rick and knocks the gun out of his hand. She punches Rick in the face causing him to grunt .She punches him again and kicks him sending him to the wall .

Rick couldn't understand how a young woman like that can have that amount of strength. The young witch picks the gun up and aims it to Rick's head.

"My sister died so you die to." Jamie hisses at him.

She was about to pull the trigger but the gun in her went burning hot. She let out a yelp and drops the gun. Rowena walks towards the young witch. Her hands raised.

Rowena started chanting. Jamie started going down and picking up the gun again. Rowena moves one of her arms higher than the other one. Jamie moves the gun and presses it to her head. Jamie tried to hold in a sob. She looks at Rowena.

"Please don't." Rowena ignores her and continues chanting. Now tears started streaming down Jamie's face "DON'T"

"Germinat"

The triggered is pulled. The bullet shot through the young witch's brain. She falls down sideways and hits the ground. Dead.

"Rick you alright?" Sam asks.

Rick nods. "I'm good."

Rowena lowers her hands and takes a deep breath.

"Rowena?"

Rowena turns and faces the confused older Winchester. She smiles.

"Hello Dean."

* * *

After taking care of the Plum sisters bodies, the Winchesters, Rick and Rowena head back to the bunker. In this Impala this time.

Rowena tells Dean how she got back. She left out the part about seeing Lucifer's true face .That conversation stays between her and Sam.

After patching Sam up and putting the spell book back where it belongs, Sam gets out the spell that Rowena wanted. Dean sees. Realization appears on his face.

"Sam is that a..."

"A spell for Rowena yes."

Rowena takes the paper.

"I need it Dean."

"You become a great powerful witch. That's all we need." Dean says.

"It's so I can defend myself Dean. I don't fancy having my skull crushed again or get something worse."

Dean didn't look convinced. He thought this was a bad idea. What was Sam thinking. Rowena could go dark side then she would be another problem added to their list of problems. His thoughts get interrupted when Rowena speaks up again.

"So you wanna know how to send zombie boy home." Both brothers look at her now interested. "It's a spell."

" I know that but what is it. What is the ingredients? " Dean asks.

"I don't know." She answers.

Sam frowns "What?"

"What the hell do you mean you don't know. " Dean says.

"It needs to be translated. The spell is on the angel or demon tablet."

"Damm it." Dean mutters.

"Maybe we can get Donatello in to translate it. Translate the demon tablet." Sam suggests.

Dean nods . Guess that was their best option. Donatello is the only Prophet around now to help. Rowena puts the spell carefully away.

"I helped you so I shall be off. "

"Wait can you do it? " Sam asks.

Rowena hurries out of the kitchen already making her way to the stairs. She badly wanted to do the spell and reach her full power as soon as possible. But first she had to get away from the Winchesters before they change their minds.

"Rowena!" Dean yells. When the brothers got to the stairs, the witch has already left. "Damm it. Well done Sam. Now we might have an all-powerful witch on the loose."

"Dean I made a deal with her."

" That was a stupid deal. "

"Dean if she does go bad. I'll hunt her down and kill her myself. I swear on that."

Dean stares at him but looks round when Rick comes in his arms folded.

"I been wanting to talk to you two."

"Is everything ok Rick?" Sam asks.

Rick looks at the both men. A look that he was ready to interrogate them.

"I wanna know about Lucifer and your past with him."

* * *

 **Don't worry Rowena will be back again later. That witch can't stay away for long lol.**

 **Next chapter it's Jack going to the Kingdom to see King Ezekiel. :) I'll update soon.**


	4. The Kingdom

_Replies to reviews_

 _Story_ _Writer173_ _: No probably not._

 _FireIceMaster_ _123 : Yes I guess Rowena would resemble_ _Merida_ _lol_

* * *

Daryl stayed on alert as he drove to The Kingdom. He glanced at the nephilim now and then. He still felt uneasy around him. Jack being leader of Alexandria made him feel even more uneasy. His just a kid he can't lead an army. With or without powers he can make one wrong decision then everything would blow up in their faces.

"You do not talk much" Jack says. Breaking the silence.

Daryl lets out a grunt.

"What do you expect me to say." he says.

"You do not like me."

Daryl raises his eyebrow at the kid.

"Like you I don't even know you."

"You see me as a threat."

"From what I seen you can you not blame me that I see you as a potential threat."

"I am on your side."

"For now. You could easily change sides or abandon us once you get reunited with your fucking friends."

"I would not do that. When I rescue Mary I don't think she will want to leave you either. Mary is a hunter. She saves lives. She will want to save you and your people."

"You definitely saved Rick didn't ya."

"Again I am sorry about that I promised Michonne I will bring him back."

"Mmmm since when do promises get kept."

"I heard you have trust issues."

Daryl lets out another grunt.

"Who told you that?"

"Why do you have trust issues?" Jack asks ignoring Daryl's question. He wasn't going to be a snitch and say Father Gabriel told him.

"My life is none of your fucking business kid. "

Jack felt like Daryl jumped down his throat. It was so sudden so abrupt.

"I was only asking a question."

"Well not everyone wants to answer your questions." Jack blinks at him. Daryl glares at him "I'm just gonna be straight with ya. Me and you are not gonna be friends. It takes a lot to earn my trust. A huge lot. You and your buddies help us win that fight but that doesn't make fall down to your knees. I'm not like the others who see you as a damm miracle. There is more to you than meets the eye and I'll find out what it is. Kid you have a dark secret and I know it. No one is perfect and innocent. Just because you are half angel that doesn't mean you act like one. I'm not like Rick opening the door letting people in. I keep my eyes out. I will certainly keep my eye on you."

"Daryl I don't wanna be enemies."

"We're not. We are working together doing a job that's all. We are nothing more but allies. It will not go further than that. Shove the friendship up your ass."

Jack felt hurt by that. He badly wanted to get Daryl's trust. This alliance can not work if Daryl does not trust him.

The nephilim frowns. "Why did you offer to drive?"

"What do you think?"

"To keep your eye on me?"

Daryl didn't respond and was looking at the road again. Jack looks out of the window and tried his best to not look bothered by Daryl's comment. It did hurt him. When Dean didn't trust him that hurt him as well. It seemed people immediately would not trust because of who he was.

He hoped that Father Gabriel was right that Daryl will accept him. The man just needed time.

* * *

The gates of The Kingdom opened as Daryl drove in. Jack gasps as he admires the surroundings he was in. The Kingdom was different from what Jack seen out there. It looked like a normal town what Jack would see back in his world. Although Alexandria was similar, Jack found this place more beautiful.

The citizens of The Kingdom were doing gardening, washing, the kids playing games and there was even a choir performing. Their voices warmed Jack's heart. Jack likes this place.

Daryl stops the car and gets out. Jack gets out afterwards taking in his surroundings. Breathing in the fresh air and taking in the positive atmosphere. Jack never thought he would see a community in a world like this to feel happy and safe.

Jerry approaches them with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to our humble home."

"It's beautiful." Jack says with a wide smile.

"I know we are very grateful."

Daryl grumbles and folds his arms.

"We're here to see your leader." he says.

Jerry looks at him and nods "Yes you may see the king. I'll take you to him."

Jack is distracted watching the choir. Daryl walks past him and slaps him on the back.

"Hey move it."

Jack jumped but nodded when he realized it was only Daryl.

"I'm coming."

Jerry led them into the theater. He orders them to wait then he goes through the doors. Shortly after, Jerry opens the doors and lets them in. They are led into a huge room full of chairs. King Ezekiel sat on his throne on the stage with his tiger Shiva next to him.

"You really are a king." Jack says feeling awestruck.

King Ezekiel chuckles and rises from his throne.

"I am a king to my people."

"I love your community."

"You seen the work us as a community has built up. Yes it is definitely a work of art. I am proud of it." He clasps his hands together and smiles "So what you brings you here young man."

"To discuss plans."

The king's face went serious and nods.

"I see."

"I want your opinion on how to fight the Saviors."

"My opinion."

"Yes."

"What have you planned so far?"

Jack lowers his head feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing."

King Ezekiel gives him a sympathetic look.

"No need to be embarrassed boy. You are only young. Leading an army into a war like this is challenging. We agreed we would guide in the right direction. So..." he comes down the steps and approaches the young nephilim "That's exactly what we are gonna do.."

Jack smiles. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I thank you for making this happen. Bringing all the communities together to fight. Fight for our freedom and get our revenge. Lets take a walk outside and discuss plans."

* * *

King Ezekiel walks through the gardens with Shiva by his side and Jack on his other side. Jack meets the king's closet allies Morgan and Carol. Carol gave Daryl a hug and smiled at him. Daryl gives her a small smile. Jack couldn't help but feel surprised. That is the first time Jack has seen the man smile. He assumed Daryl must have a good relationship with Carol.

"I heard about you. You have increased our chances of winning." Morgan says to Jack.

"I am certain we will win." Jack says. Jack notices the long stick he was holding. "Why you holding a stick?"

"This is not an ordinary is a weapon that was given to me by a man who helped pull through difficult times. I will always be grateful for that."

"Oh."

Morgan waves his weapon and grins.

"It is a fine weapon indeed has helped me a lot."

Jack nods looking fascinated.

"So whats the plan?" Carol asks.

"We kill the Saviors." Daryl answers.

"Not everyone is a Savior. Some people and been taken and forced to work for Negan. Like Daryl." King Ezekiel says.

Daryl flinched by those memories. Memories he wanted to forget. Negan's laughter still echoing in the back of his mind sent a shiver down his spine.

"Daryl" Carol says putting her hand on his shoulder. Looking concerned.

"I'm fine." he lies.

"So that means we can't go in there and attack." Jack says.

"Why?" Daryl asks.

"Like you said there is innocent people in there. I can't use my powers and blast everyone in there. I do not want to kill innocent lives. I do not want to kill Mary. We'll have to use a more human approach. An approach that does not require my powers."

"The boy has a point." King Ezekiel says " We gotta think this through. Not just go in there and shoot everyone. You want my opinion, I say we get the Saviors to surrender."

Daryl snorted. "Surrender right ok."

"Maybe trap them. Trapping people can make them surrender." King Ezekiel says.

"We surround them." Carol says.

"You think us surrounding the Saviors will get them to just put their hands up and surrender. I don't think so." Daryl says.

"Trapping them in their main compound." Carol suggests.

"The Sanctuary?"

"Yes Daryl the Sanctuary." Carol says with a nod.

"How can we rescue the innocent lives and Mary?" Jack asks.

"We won't. We'll leave them to suffer. Eventually they will run low on supplies. Water, food all that. Sooner or later they would die of starvation. Unless if they surrender then we'll take over the Sanctuary and rescue the prisoners."

"What about the Saviors?"

"We kill them." Daryl answers "Every last one of them. They may surrender but that does not mean we let them live."

Jack nods agreeing with him.

"Including Negan." he says.

"Especially Negan." Daryl says.

Jack had to admit that plan sounded good but the part leaving Mary in there. He did not agree with that.

"I gotta save Mary." he says.

"I know but some rescue missions have to be put on hold." Carol says.

"Mary is a fighter from what I seen." King Ezekiel says. "I'm sure she can handle herself in there. Those Saviors will have to give in eventually. We will rescue her."

"But Mary will starve." Jack shakes his head "I can't let that happen."

"That is what we came up with so far." King Ezekiel says. "I'm sorry."

"I like the plan but we need more ideas so we can bring them in all together." Jack says.

"We are planning on going to Hilltop." Daryl says.

"Good ask Maggie what she thinks." King Ezekiel says. "She may even have a better plan."

Jack nods "Yes."

"We'll go there now." Daryl says who not wanted to waste anymore time here. He wanted to move on and plan everything as soon as possible.

"Wait. Join us for a meal." King Ezekiel says.

Jack furrows his eyebrows.

"Meal?"

"You must be hungry."

A rumble came from Jack's stomach. He had to admit he can eat something. He left Alexandria without having breakfast.

Daryl shakes his head.

"We're good."

"No I insist. We are gonna be eating soon anywhere. You should try our fresh fruit and vegetables. It will be the best you have ever tasted."

Jack nods feeling excited like a child.

"Ok I would love to try."

King Ezekiel smiles.

"Good man." Jack smiles back at him." The king gestures "Follow me and make yourself comfortable. Food will arrive shortly."


	5. The Meeting

"Rick is gone." Gregory says.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Simon asks.

"Out of this world gone."

Dwight's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Mary did say it might be Rick. What about Sam, Dean, Jack?.

Negan leans forward now looking interested.

"Explain." He says . Although he had a feeling what the answer was going to be.

"You know Jack?" Gregory asks.

"The boy who did some serious crap to Negan back at Alexandria. Yeah I know him." Simon answers.

"How can I forget." Negan says .

"You see he is a nephilim."

"His a what now?" Simon says his eyebrows furrowed.

Negan already heard it all from Mary but he still listened waiting for Gregory to get to Rick's whereabouts.

"A nephilim. Half angel. Half human. I know it's hard to believe I didn't believe it but it's true. He has wings, gold eyes. All that. They are calling him the gift from God."

Dwight gave a dumbfounded look. Pretending to look shocked. He couldn't let Negan find out that he already knew.

"That kid has been in here." Laura says "We did not even notice."

All eyes went on the Savior leader. Negan shrugs.

"How the hell was I suppose to know. Looked like a normal kid to me."

"Yes how were we suppose to know." Dwight says.

"Always the innocent looking ones that end up being the most trouble." Simon says.

"Back to Rick. Where did he go?" Negan asks.

"You see there is other worlds. Earth but different versions of earth." Gregory explains.

The group let out a huh but Eugene clears his throat.

"I did hear something about that .Different dimensions . Rifts .Always been a theory that has not been proved . "He says.

"Well now it has." Gregory says . " Jack opened a rift to get his friends home and it went wrong. Rick went through it with them. "

The group went silent. Simon scratches his head and frowns.

"So that's what you meant by out of the world gone."

Gregory nods. The Saviors gave each other bewildered looks. They couldn't believe their ears the Alexandria leader has gone.

 _The fucker is gone for good_ Negan thought.

Most people would celebrate that their enemy is gone but Negan didn't know how to respond. One that was the most bizarre thing he ever experienced back at Alexandria. Two that could have been him through that rift instead of Rick. The Saviors would have fell apart without their leader. Chaos would have arisen. Now Alexandria is going to fall apart without their leader. And Carl.

Negan's eyes widen.

 _That kid has lost his dad. What a fucking way to lose him._

Negan felt sorry for Rick on that part because his been separated from his son. That must be killing both Rick and Carl. Mary. She's been separated from her family .Now she's trapped in this world all alone.

 _That's why she is staying put. Not going out there alone._ Negan thought.

Dwight shakes his head. The thought of losing an ally who is leader of Alexandria worried the Savior. Members like Daryl and Tara they will not want to ally with Dwight. They would instead kill him. The Kingdom and Hilltop were at the moment his best shot to winning this war. At least they have leaders. Leaders who might listen to what he would have to say.

Dwight thought back to Mary. How is she going to take this. Everyone but her went through the rift. Now she's stuck here with Negan.

"You alright boss?" Laura asks.

Negan looks at her.

"Why you ask?"

"You look concerned."

"Yeah why you concerned. This is a miracle. Fucking kid is a gift from God. He got rid of Rick." Simon says .He clasps his hands "This war is gonna be easy peasy lemon squeezy."

"This is the part I don't think you will like." Gregory says starting to look nervous again.

"What's that?" Negan asks.

"Not everyone went through."

"Yeah we gathered that. We got blondie here. So obviously she did not make it through." Simon says.

"And Jack." Gregory says.

It went silent again.

"The halo kid is still here." Negan says. His eyebrow raised. Looking surprised.

"Yes and his the new leader of Alexandria."

"Excuse me? Did you say leader?" Laura asks.

"Yes. His preparing for war against you guys."

"Getting rid of Rick is not a fucking miracle. Seems we got fucking punished instead." Simon says.

Dwight felt relieved. At least Jack is still available to ally with. A powerful ally indeed .

Negan thought back to when Jack blasted him sending him to the wall. That shook Negan up. Now that Jack is in charge he could destroy everything. Everything that Negan has built up through the years. Jack would even destroy him. Probably do more than sending him flying to the wall. The kid would take Mary away from him.

The possibilities of things that could happen ran through the Savior leader's mind. Negan gritted his teeth. He looks at his people. Some of them looked scared. Eugene was the most terrified out of them all. Negan realized what he is doing. His showing fear.

Showing signs of fear especially to his people he believed is weakness. If people see a weak leader they would rebel and the leader would lose control over his people. Negan could not have that. He put on a smirk and laughed it off.

"War against the freak. Happy to accept."

"You do realize how much trouble we are in." Eugene says. " We are not gonna win. "

"Sir we saw what he did to you. Imagine what he could do to us." Laura says.

Negan raises his bat and grins.

"He may have power but he certainly ain't no leader. His just a kid. Too naïve to be a leader. He will fuck up. Big time."

"You really think that sir?" Dwight asks.

"Sometimes having too much power comes with a price. Look at Jesus Christ. Ended up dying on the cross. People couldn't accept him and the power he had. Eventually that will happen to Jacky boy. Kid will make a mistake and..." Negan drops his hand to the table hard making a bang "His people will turn on him. When leaders and their people do not click, everything falls apart and that is when we come in and take over. Alexandria will be ours."

The Saviors mutter to each other and look back at their leader again.

"What about the boy? He would still be a problem though." Laura asks.

"Not unless his locked up. Once we take over, we capture the kid and take him in. Use him. Our ultimate weapon."

Simon nods with a grin .

"I like that." He says .

Gregory nods . "Good plan sir but umm I want something in exchange for the information I gave you."

"And what is that Gregory?" The Savior leader asks.

"I want control again. I want Hilltop to be mine again. I want Maggie gone."

"The widow."

"Yes"

"You will still give us supplies?"

Gregory again nods.

"Absolutely. No questions asked."

"Getting the regular visits from me." Simon says grinning in Gregory's face .

Gregory puts on a small smile.

"You will always be welcome Simon. You and your men."

" Aww I'm touched." Simon says placing his hand on his heart.

"So we have a deal?" Gregory asks.

Negan rose from his seat and walks up the old man.

"Yes we do."

Gregory stands up and sticks out his hand .

"Deal"

Negan looks down at the hand. He raises his own hand and slaps the ex Hilltop leader on the back.

"A deal it is."

Gregory stumbles forward and places his hands on the table for support. The old man laughs a little.

"Uh yes. Ha ha."

Negan looks at his people and points to the door with his bat .

"Meeting dismissed." The Saviors rose from their seats. Dwight is halfway up but Negan points at him. "Not you."

Dwight sits back down. What did Negan want with him? Once everyone left the room, Negan sits down.

"Something wrong sir?" Dwight asked as his leader sits down.

"Did Mary eat?" Negan asks.

"Yes. Took convincing but got there eventually."

"How is she?"

"Same .I guess."

"How am I going to tell her."

Dwight furrows his eyebrows .

" Tell her what?"

"That her sons are gone."

"Oh."

Negan lowers his head and sighs .

"I wanted to find them bring them back to her. That woman has been through a lot. She needs her family."

"Even after what happened?"

"Yes even after receiving that punch from her." He shifted in his seat "I was there when Jack opened the rift."

Dwight felt taken back surprised that Negan opened that up to him. Although Dwight already knew. He pretended to look shocked.

"You were there?"

" Went after the freak and his friends. Arrived when he was opening the rift. But I didn't know it was a rift and Rick arrived .We fought. Rick was being a mad motherfucker swinging his fists at me. " Negan chuckles "Man had balls but didn't get him far. Then the kid screamed so loud surprised my ears drums didn't burst. I had no fucking idea what was about to happen so first thing that came to my mind was get the fuck outta there. None of em wanted me to leave. Even Mary attempted to keep me in. Everything went bright and next I remember I woke up in the woods with the unconscious blonde next to me. "

"Why did you not leave her?" Dwight asks hoping to catch the Savior leader out.

Negan's jaw went sideways struggling to give an answer. Dwight was grinning in his mind. He knew the answer but decided to not say.

"That does not matter." Negan says .

"You could have left her."

"Well I decided not to."

Negan gave Dwight a glare. A message to drop the subject. Dwight obeyed and moved on.

"So what are gonna do with her? She has no purpose here so we could give her supplies and send her on her way."

"No. She stays put."

"But sir."

"No buts. She's mine now. She has a home here. I will not send her away." Dwight was grinning even more in his mind. He had a feeling Negan would give that response. "How am I gonna tell her?" Negan repeats his question from earlier.

"How about I tell her."

"You?"

" I see her to give the meals so I can tell her if you want."

Negan narrows his eyes. Dwight hoped Negan would say yes because he has promised Mary he will update on what's going on. Negan nods.

"Yeah ok. You do it. Saves me doing it."

"Anything else sir?"

" No. You are dismissed. "

Dwight stands up. He walks to the door and pauses .

"Sir"

"Yes?"

"Why did you not say any of that in the meeting? What you just told me."

"You are my closet ally. Despite what happened in the past between us .Correct?"

"Yes"

"Well I guess I preferred saying it to you than a whole group but Dwight."

"Yes"

"This conversation stays between us. No one else needs to know about my little adventure. Understand . "

"I understand."

"Good. Now back to work."

"Yes sir."

Dwight opens the door and leaves the room shutting the door behind him. The confident mask Negan wore during that meeting slips off the look of fear starting to show.

He eyes his bat .

"Lucille give me strength"

He leans back on his chair and hugs his beloved bat. Hoping what he said in the meeting will come true. Negan could not lose against a kid. Especially that this kid can easily tear him apart. The gold eyes would be the last thing he sees before going to Death's door.

Negan shakes his head.

 _I have to win this war._


	6. Lucifer

_Replies to reviews_

 _FireIceMaster_ _123: Ha ha yes_ _Negan_ _this fight against Jack is not going_ _to be_ _easy._

 _MarbleWolf_ _: I love Rowena. My favourite female character. Lucifer or_ _Castiel_ _? You will have to read and see :)_

* * *

"How do you know about Lucifer?" Sam asks with a look of unease.

"Your witch told me." Rick answers

Both brothers glance at each other.

Dean mutters "Damm it Rowena." He scratches his head "Uh Rick is um we were hoping you would not find out about the devil being real."

"You reveal all the monsters, angels, demons for me to be aware of yet you do not want me to know about the devil. You both have encountered him numerous times."

"Rowena told you that as well." Sam says.

"All I know is that you all have had a history with him but at the moment his trapped in another world thanks to her son who was a demon sacrificed himself to close the rift. The witch believes his not gonna stay there for long. Don't you think that's concerning."

"He will stay over there. We are certain on that." Dean says.

"Rowena didn't sound certain. She said he always makes his way back."

"She's wrong." Dean says "His not coming back. The devil is gone. But who cares about Lucifer. We might have a witch problem now thanks to Sam." He sighs "I need a drink." He face palms "Wait I lost my drinks thanks to them witches damm it. I'll be in my room."

Dean storms off. Sam gives Rick an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that." He sits down in one of the chairs "You wanna know about Lucifer, I'll tell you."

Rick sits down opposite him. Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortable to talk about an enemy he has always feared. An enemy that has been in his nightmares almost every night. The thought of Lucifer escaping from the other world terrified him. Especially that with their luck it probably will happen.

"Sam?'

Sam clears his throat and nods.

"Ok. Yes Lucifer is real. His the one who created the demons and built Hell."

" I know the story Sam everyone knows about Lucifer his the devil. His Satan. " Rick's eyes widen "Does he have the horns, the tail, pitchfork."

"No. To be honest humans cannot see his true face. He would possess a person use them as a vessel."

"Like angels and demons?"

"Yes but Lucifer has to get the person's permission. Person has to say yes then he can posses them."

"But that's how angels posses people." Rick says remembering reading it in one of the books.

"You see Lucifer is an archangel."

"Archangel?"

"Yes. His father. God cast him out of Heaven and his brother Michael sent him to the cage. The cage trapped Lucifer for decades."

"Michael? I heard of that in Father Gabriel's praying and speeches in the church. Now when I think about it. I heard the Father mentioning archangels but I didn't take much notice."

"Yes Michael is also an archangel. The other one is as you know Lucifer and the two other ones are Raphael and Gabriel."

"Lucifer is a...never knew that."

"Yes so he was trapped but then seals got broken and he was then free. Out of the cage." Sam decided to not go into detail how the seals broke. "Him being released started the apocalypse. Michael and Lucifer fight to the death. It is Michael's duty to kill his brother."

"By the look of things he hasn't."

"We managed to trap Lucifer back in the cage but...I went in with him."

"Why"

Sam explained about Dean and him being the true vessels for Michael and Lucifer and that he said yes to Lucifer so he can fight the devil for control and send him back to the cage.

" Because I was his vessel at the time, I had no choice but to go in with him. Michael grabbed on to me so we both fell together. We were all trapped. "

"Didn't Dean get you out?"

"It is not that easy."

Rick saw the younger hunter's face screw up. Pain spreading across his face. Sam's lip wobbles struggling to continue speaking.

"What happened in the cage?"

"Stuff that I'm sure you would not wanna know." Sam says playing with his hands nervously.

"I'm interested. Did Lucifer do anything to you in there?"

"What do you think a devil does Rick?" Sam snaps.

Rick is taken back by the sudden change of tone.

"Sam"

" I can list lots of things Lucifer did to me. But it's not fair on you to hear it. No one should have to hear it. I don't even wanna discuss it. "

"Then you do not have to." Rick says dropping the interrogation act. His face softens ."I assume Lucifer did things I probably can't even imagine. Probably worst things than us humans do. Worst than I guess Negan would do. "

"Comparing Lucifer and Negan. There is a huge difference."

"You been through a lot and I'm sorry I pushed you just now."

"But I got out." Sam says quickly shutting down Rick's comfort "But much later Lucifer got out as well and from that day we been trying to either send him back to the cage or kill him but killing him is complicated because only an archangel can kill him and there is no archangels now. Michael is imprisoned and Gabriel and Raphael are dead."

"What about Jack? His powerful can't he kill Lucifer?"

Sam swallows. This is what Sam and Dean hoped they never would have to say to the Alexandria leader. The truth will come out. Sam thought it's best for Rick to hear it from him instead of someone else.

"Jack is half human but his not half angel. His half archangel. Lucifer is his father."

"His what!" Rick says. A hint of anger flashes across his eyes.

"But Jack is nothing like him. Jack hasn't even met him."

"You let the devil's spawn into my community."

"He is Lucifer's son but he is the complete opposite of him. Jack is good. Rick you seen it. You seen the good Jack can do. He healed your son. He helped you fight the Saviors."

Rick sighs. That is true the boy hasn't done no evil to any of them so far. Worry crept up on Rick.

"But he may turn evil. I'm not there to stop it. Negan could mess with his head. Jack could join the Saviors...and...and..."

"No he won't. Rick you gotta trust me on this. Jack will never turn evil. He chose us. He wants nothing to do with Lucifer. He knows Lucifer is bad and Jack does not wanna become like his father. Jack will not join the Saviors. I'm sure of that. Jack wants to save lives not end them."

"I hope you are right."

"Jack opened a rift before he was born. You thought your world was bad this world me and Dean saw was compete waste lands and there was nothing but one big war. The angels have destroyed that universe. Lucifer made it through the rift and Crowley, Rowena's son he sacrificed himself so we can escape and Lucifer remains trapped in there. But Lucifer got out and he... " Sam hesitates. Although Castiel is back the memory of Lucifer killing the angel still affected the brothers mainly Dean though. Castiel's death crushed him. "Uh...mom stepped in and with all her strength she sent Lucifer back in that world but she ended up going in there with him. Lucifer grabbed her when he fell through the rift."

"That's how your mom got trapped in the other world that you and Dean and Jack were trying to open but it all went wrong and you ended up in my world?"

"Yes"

"All them years your mom was trapped in that other world. Did you had to raise Jack?"

"Oh no Jack he umm...he grew up when he was born."

Rick frowns "What?"

"Jack grew up. Nephillms like him can grow up fast. He grew up so he will be able to defend himself."

"So what he is now. That's what he looked like when he was born?"

"Yes."

"How does he talk. Did you teach him?"

"No. He used to listen to his mom when she spoke to him during the time she was pregnant with him."

"Where is his mom now?"

"Died . After she gave birth to him."

"Oh..."

"Anyway. Lucifer is trapped and hopefully will stay trapped. We don't need to open the rift to that world because mom is out of there. So there should be no reason for the rift to open and from what I saw out there, I don't think Lucifer will find anything to get him back here."

Sam didn't sound certain towards the end even Rick noticed it but he decided not to push the young man anymore for questions. He got what he want. He knows about Lucifer and the Winchester's past with the devil.

"Thank you for telling me."

Sam nods. "Anything else?" He asks.

Rick shakes his head. Sam sighs with relief and stands up. He couldn't wait for the conversation to end.

"Damm it Cas." Dean says as he walks into the room. His phone pressed to his ear. "Why the hell are you not picking up?"

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"Cas. I thought I better ring him. His probably wondering where the hell we went and I need to tell him about Jack. But I can't get through to him. His not picking up." Dean dials his number for the fourth time. Again it goes to voicemail "Cas can you pick up your phone. This is important."

"Dean!" The angel's voice comes through.

Dean let's out a scowl down the phone.

"Now you pick up."

"Um Dean" Sam says his eyes looking up the stairs.

"What?"

"Cas is here"

"Yeah I know I'm talking to him now. His on the phone."

"Um no his here. Really here."

"Huh" Dean looks up the stairs. Castiel stood on the top of the stairs. He looked frantic. Rick stands up and narrows his eyes at the visitor. Dean folds his arms "Cas. What the hell? You don't pick up your phone yet you just randomly arrive." Dean notices the worry on his friend's face "Cas. Cas what's wrong? What happened?"

"Sam. Dean. He got out. Lucifer got out. His back."


	7. Hilltop

_Replies to reviews_

 _FireIceMaster_ _123: Yeah I'm sure Father Gabriel never mentioned the Darkness lol. If the Alexandrians found out God had a sister .They will like_ _be_ _WTF lol_

 _MarbleWolf_ _: Thank you for the review_

* * *

After that delicious meal, Daryl and Jack gave their last goodbyes and they go back on the road. Jack can still taste the juice from the fruit. As soon as he took a bite out of it, a burst of flavours exploded in his mouth. He definitely agreed with the King that the food from The Kingdom is the best he will ever taste. It was even better than nougat.

Daryl keeps his eyes on the road going back to blanking the young nephilim again. Jack pipes up and smiles at the man.

"That was nice food."

"If you are trying to start a conversation don't bother." Daryl responds his eyes still glued to the road.

"You seemed friendly with Carol."

"Me and Carol have known each other for years."

"You seemed different with her. You even smiled."

"Oh cuz I smiled that makes a difference does it."

"Never seen you smile."

"You haven't been with us for long to see me smile."

"When we left, you both hugged and you looked into each other's eyes."

"And"

"I felt a connection between you both. Like there is something there that hasn't formed yet. You became less tense when she was around you. Even at the meal, you and her were talking like really talking. Haven't seen you talk that much to anyone."

"Where the hell are you going with this?"

"I sensed good vibes." Jack's smile widens .

Daryl realized and shakes his head.

"Hell no."

"Why not."

"Just no."

"You look good together .I just know. It feels right."

"You look at us hugging and talking and immediately think we should become a couple." Daryl grunts "Stop talking bullshit kid."

"Might be good to have love Daryl. Might make you not so cold then."

"You are a nephilim. Half halo. Pretty damm sure you are not a love doctor."

"No I'm not a doctor."

"Well then shut the fuck up and not stick your nose into my business. Got it."

Jack lowers his head.

"Sorry"

Jack glances at his companion. Daryl has blushed a little after the nephilim bringing up Carol. Although Jack has only seen a few romantic moments in Sam's movies, he can see Daryl had a soft spot for Carol .Jack looked out of the window grinning to himself.

 _I don't care what Daryl says .Him and her definitely have something there. I have made mistakes in the past but I'm sure I'm not wrong about this._ He thought.

"What you grinning about?" Daryl says noticing the corners of Jack's mouth turning upwards.

Jack drops the grin and becomes straight-faced.

"Nothing." He says.

* * *

The gates open revealing the community of Hilltop. It was not as amazing as The Kingdom but it was better than nothing. Maggie walked down to the entrance after hearing they had visitors.

Her hands go on her hips as she waited for the visitors to get out of the car. Daryl was the first to get out. He nods at Maggie. Maggie nods at him back. Jack came out afterwards. Maggie turns her attention to the nephilim.

"Jack" Maggie calls out to him.

Jack smiles at her "Maggie."

"Something you like to speak to me about?" She asked. Jack nods. "Ok come with me. We'll discuss it inside."

They all entered the main building of Hilltop. It was big inside and grand.

"Nice house." Jack says admiring the surroundings.

"Thanks." Maggie says as she sits behind the desk with her arms folded.

Jesus and Enid joined in. Jesus shook hands with Jack.

"You been a great help to us so far." He says.

Jack smiles at him. Enid gives a small smile to the nephilim and goes to the back of the room .Jesus shortly went and stood next to her.

"So what you got so far?" Maggie asks. "How is this war gonna work?"

"We just came back from The Kingdom . We came up with a plan there but we need more ideas." Daryl answers.

"What's the plan?"

Both Jack and Daryl explained about plan and what King Ezekiel suggested. What Carol suggest. They all explained every part. Maggie let out a mmm and leaned forward.

"But I feel it needs more." Jack says "I don't wanna let Mary and the other innocent people suffer in there. Carol did say rescue missions have to sometimes be put on hold but I dunno."

" I agree with ya." Maggie says "I would wanna kill all them Saviors within one go but there is a risk we would lose lives of our own. So the trapping them part I like because lack of food and water makes them weak. Weak they will struggle to fight. They will lack energy and like you said maybe starve to death. Eventually they will surrender, when they do, we'll kill every last one of them." She frowns "Why don't you use your powers?"

"There is innocent people in there. There could be a risk I might kill or harm them. I do not wanna do that."

"I suppose you got a point."

"They are not gonna surrender with Negan in charge." Jesus says "I say if there is an opportunity to kill him, take it. His the one that needs to die."

"Yes. Negan will be the main target. My main target. " Maggie says "I wanna be the one to kill him."

"I could easily..."

"I wanna be the one." Maggie interrupts Jack and glares. "He killed Glenn .I kill him. I will not miss."

"Fine" Daryl says. Understanding why Maggie wanted to do this.

Glenn was special to her. Her husband. The father to their unborn baby. Maggie has lost so much. Glenn's death broke her. That is the last person who was close to her. After that, she had to step up as leader and toughen up.

"Here's what we are gonna do." Maggie explains "We go to the Sanctuary. Surround them. Give them a chance to surrender. If not, we'll release walkers on to them. I'm sure we can find a herd. Make a lot of noise they will follow. It will cause chaos. If there is any prisoners we can access to, get them and bring them back to your community."

"I'll try to teleport to them." Jack says.

"I'll kill Negan..." Maggie continues "...while the others can have a nice slow death. They will suffer. Either by the walkers or starvation. Once we do that, we'll spilt into smaller groups and attack the smaller compounds."

"There is more?" Jack asks .

"Uh huh. The Sanctuary is their main home but there is others as well."

"There is so many Saviors." Enid says.

"Ok. I like that plan as long as I can save Mary. I say we should go ahead with it." Jack says. He looks down at the Hilltop leader "You sure you can kill Negan?"

"Positive" Maggie answers.

"She will." Daryl says.

"The sooner Negan is dead the better." Jesus says.

Jack nods "Thank you for your help."

Maggie stands up.

"We are gonna win." She says as she leads everyone out of the room "With you here. We have an advantage. It's given us all a push. Once The Kingdom is informed. We'll attack. We shall not wait any longer."

"Yes. We'll start as soon as possible." Jack says.

They all go back to the car ready to leave the Hilltop community. Jack thanks them again and gets into the car. Daryl leans into Maggie's ear and whispers.

"If you don't kill Negan, I will."

"We'll both get our revenge. Don't you worry." Maggie whispers back. "Without Rick, we are the ones who should kill him. Negan is gonna die one way or another."

Daryl gives her one last look and then gets into the car and drives off. Maggie gets out her gun and grips on to it.

 _This is for Glenn_

* * *

 **Oh Jack ships Daryl and Carol. His a Caryl shipper lol.**

 **Do you agree with him?**

 **Next chapter coming soon**


	8. Blessing in Disguise

_Replies to reviews_

 _The Jedi Knight Of Alexandria: Bring someone back?_ _Mmmm_ _we'll have to wait and see._

* * *

Dwight walks towards Mary's room holding a tray containing lunch. Yes Negan wanted Mary to have the three main meals of the day. It's been a few hours since the meeting. No one has heard from Negan since. He remained in his room with the door shut.

The nephilim has been the topic of discussion within the Saviors today. Some are with Negan thinking they will have a chance while others think they have no chance the thought of going into war terrified them. Dwight felt confident. With Jack leading the army the Saviors chances of winning are low.

The same two Saviors are guarding the door. They both stepped to the side knowing why Dwight was coming. One of the Saviors opens the door and let's Dwight in. Once Dwight steps in, the Savior closes the door.

Mary lies on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She quickly sits up when she hears the door open. Dwight steps in the door closing behind him.

"Meal time again." Dwight says placing the food next to her .

"You have any news?" Mary asked.

Dwight nods and sits on the chair.

"Sam and Dean are not here. They got through the rift. "

Mary sighs with relief.

 _At least_ _Negan_ _can't get to them now._

"But Jack didn't." Dwight added .

The relief vanishes from Mary's face .

"Jack. His still here?"

"Yes his in Alexandria."

"With Rick?"

"No. Rick is gone. He went through the rift as well."

"Shit"

Rick is with them. Her sons are going to try to get back here. The Winchesters do not have Jack so they will have to find another way to get here. Hopefully they get here when the war is over. Mary certainly didn't want her sons arriving into a war. She did not want them to face Negan again.

"I know but at least we have Jack. His taken over as leader of Alexandria."

Mary's eyes widen. "Leader?"

"Yes"

"But his just a kid."

"Well his now leader and his declared war."

"Against Negan?"

"Yes. His teamed up with Hilltop and The Kingdom. So far it's looking quite promising. I think Jack can do this." The Savior says optimism in his voice.

"Jack is a determined boy. He doesn't give up."

"Yes .I'm not sure if he knows if you are here but when he comes. He will get you out of here then you can continue the war with him."

"With him?"

"The Sanctuary is not the only base. There are loads of mini ones. I know Jack will want you by his side."

Mary agreed with him on that. Jack will insist Mary stays by his side because all his done since he rescued her from Michael is protecting her. The thought of Jack in a war did worry Mary. Is there a risk he could turn into his father out there. Kill not only the enemies but innocent lives as well.

Mary shakes her head.

 _Jack is good. His gonna stay good. Don't ever think his gonna turn evil._

"My sons will come back. They will not leave this world alone until me and Jack are out of it and Rick is back home."

Dwight grins .

"Think of it Mary. Leave this world with a victory. A victory that all the other communities will treasure. A victory Rick can come back to. I'm telling you. Jack and you staying here might actually be a blessing in disguise. I feel confident about this. Negan has no chance against someone who has much more power...literally."

Mary felt surprised by how confident Dwight was. The man had a lot of faith in the nephilim. Perhaps she should do the same. Maybe Mary is underestimating the kid. He might be a great leader. He may even win.

"Right now all we do is wait. Play along. I'll keep you updated." Dwight continued "You have to eat. Gotta keep the boss happy."

Mary sighs and puts the tray on her lap.

"Gotta keep him happy." She repeats. Sarcasm in her voice. She began eating.

Dwight mimes a thank you and leaves the room. Mary swallows the food and prays.

 _Please do not mess this up Jack_


	9. Devil's Bargain

_Replies to reviews:_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321 : Jack is the complete opposite of his father. We don't need to worry about him turning evil. Is Rick going to find out about the other characters,_ _mmm_ _we'll see._

 _MarbleWolf_ _: Jack definitely has a lot of pressure. He can't screw this plan up._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Gabriel will definitely be in this story. Yes I'm not going to bring back past characters I don't want to make story too complicated for myself. Yeah they could go back to Sam and Dean's world. We'll see how it goes :)_

* * *

The room fell silent. The angel's words hovering over them. Sam straightened up the color draining from his face, Dean had a look of disbelief. Rick was the first to break the silence.

"Lucifer is here?"

Cas looks down at Rick with a frown.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean Lucifer is here?" Dean asks "No Cas. We slammed his ass back in the Apocalypse World."

Sam sighs with defeat. Turns out Rowena was right. Lucifer again makes his way back to them like he always does. Although Dean was still not happy about Rowena becoming an all-powerful witch, Sam sort of felt relieved because at least she had the power to stop the devil or at least make him suffer.

Cas walks down the stairs his eyes locked on to Rick.

"Who are you?" the angel repeats.

"C...Cas this is Rick Grimes his with us." Sam answers snapping out of his shock.

Cas gives his the Alexandrian leader a once over look

"Human."

Rick nods "Yes."

"Cas we'll do the introducing later but first what the hell is going on?" Dean asks.

Cas gives Rick another puzzled look wanting to know who this man is but Lucifer's return is more important. Cas sits down. Dean leans on the table while Sam and Rick remained standing.

"Lucifer has been back for a while. He came through the rift that Kevin Tran..."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Kevin Tran?"

"The Apocalypse World version, yes. He managed to open a rift using Lucifer's grace."

"They have an angel tablet? Sam asks.

"Yes and the Archangel Michael...again, Apocalypse World version. He wants to use the spell to invade and conquer our world." Both brothers give each other bewildered expressions. Cas sighs "So I met up with Lucifer."

"You met with... Cas, I specifically told you not to do anything stupid."

"Well, he was weak, and given the context of our imminent annihilation, it didn't seem stupid. Lucifer wanted to help fight Michael."

Dean rolls his eyes "Right, yeah ok."

"Lucifer wanted to help."

Dean scoffs "Sure"

"Dean. If he was lying, I would have known. Our conversation got cut off when Asmodeus turned up."

"Asmodeus!"

"He took us, locked us up. We been like that for weeks."

"Hang on you been locked up?"

"Yes"

"Cas I been talking to you on the phone."

Cas shakes his head "You won't talking to me. That was Asmodeus. He had my phone."

"Who is Asmodeus?" Rick asked.

"Prince of Hell." Sam answers.

Cas looks at Rick again but Dean gets the angel's attention again.

"How did you get out?"

Cas looks back at Dean "We both escaped. Me and Lucifer we worked together and got out. But then um...he did try to kill me."

"So much for helping."

"Now I don't know where he is but I know that his weak so he will not go far." Cas eyes Rick up and down again "Now can you please tell me who this is."

* * *

Rick is amazed that he was talking to an angel. A real angel. He wanted to ask the angel lots of questions but by look of Cas's face now wasn't the time.

Cas furrows his eyebrows.

"So you opened the rift using Jack and a dream walker called Kaia. It all went wrong so Jack went to the Apocalypse World while you two went to a world known as The Bad Place. You met him Rick who is a leader of a community who is in a war against another community and the leader of the other community looks like your father."

"Looks like him but don't act like him." Dean says.

"Then you found Jack and your mother and fought the other community."

"Uh huh."

"Jack attempts to open the rift to take you home but it all went wrong."

"As you can see." Dean says gesturing to Rick.

"So your mother and Jack are still over there while you and Sam got through but Rick accidentally went through as well."

"Yeb."

"There is still a war going on."

Rick nods "Negan will not give up."

"Jack and Mary are in the middle of it." Cas says with a worried expression "I promised Kelly that I would protect her son." he sighs "I haven't done a good job of it so far."

"Hey Cas it's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen." Dean smiles a little "We'll get them back. I know we will. And um..." The smile turns into a frown "Cas I'm sorry. All that time you were with Asmodeus, I...We should've known it wasn't you."

"Well, he's a shapeshifter. Besides, I was the one who got myself captured."

"Yeah, but if Sam and I knew, you know, we would've..."

Cas nods "I know"

"We would have tried everything."

"I know"

Dean gives Cas another worried look.

Cas notices the expression on the older hunter.

"Dean I'm fine."

Dean quickly nods and looks away still feeling angry with himself for not noticing that wasn't Cas on the phone.

 _Cas_ _has been locked_ _up and I didn't even fucking notice. He could have been dead and I still would have not noticed . I can't believe I_ _fell_ _for it believing that was Cas on the phone. I dealt with so many_ _shapeshifters_ _, I know what they like yet I still fell for it._ _Damm_ _it Cas suffered cuz of us not figuring it out._

Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder knowing Dean was beating himself up over this.

"Dean I'm out. I'm here. What happened these last few weeks is all in the past. You would have not known that was Asmodeus. No one would have known. I'm glad you didn't worry about me. I wanted you both to focus on Jack. Jack is the main priority. Yes your right we'll get them back. Both Jack and your mother. I know you and Sam can do it. "

Dean looks at the angel. "At least your ok but just don't do anything like that again if Lucifer makes any type of contact with you, you have to let us know. "

"I will."

"Good. Glad you understand."

"Hey I called Donatello, his on his way." Sam says.

"Good." Dean says.

The brothers begin talking to each other waiting for the Prophet to arrive. Rick still looked at the angel with curiosity. Cas folds his arms and looks at the man.

"I assume this is your first time seeing an angel."

"I have met Jack but yeah I guess you are the first ever angel I met."

" I assume you have a lot of questions. "

"I been reading about all what Sam and Dean hunt and the archangels..."

" I can see you wanna ask me questions. "

"I do want to learn more about the supernatural. It will benefit me."

Cas sits back down.

"I'll ask your questions while we are waiting."

Rick sits opposite him his elbows on the table.

"Ok. What's it like being an angel? What's it like in Heaven? Have you met God?

"Slow down. I'll answer one question at a time. I think the best way to start answer is I start with God and his sister The Darkness. "

Rick furrows his eyebrows .

"Did you say sister?"

* * *

"That's all." Rick raises his eyebrow. Cas nods "Someone who is new to all this like you, the information I told you will be a lot to process."

"Guess I will not be looking at the bible the same way ever again. God having a sister didn't know that and God prefers to be known as Chuck and you met him?"

"Uh huh. He made money by writing about our lives." Dean says.

"The Winchester Gospels." Cas says. "You can..."

" No his not reading them. " Dean cuts the angel off. "If I ever see another one of them books I will salt and burn it."

"Agreed." Sam says.

"Father Gabriel will be amazed by all this."

"He would give Cas his bible to sign." Dean says.

Cas frowns "Why would I sign a bible?"

Dean snorted by the angel's confusion. A small smile forms on Sam's lips. The door opens. Dean looks up and waves.

"Hey, there he is! Donny, how you doing?"

Donatello walks down the stairs puffing and panting lugging bags in his hands.

"Ugh, the usual. Bewildered."

Dean frowns "Right. Ok."

Donatello puts his bags on the table. He leans back stretching his back.

"Oh getting out of shape I am."

Rick holds out his hand and smiles.

"I'm Rick. It's nice to meet you Donatello."

"Oh hi. Ok where's the tablet ?"

Rick lowers his hand and frowns. Sam hands the Prophet the demon tablet. Donatello pushes his glasses up his nose and squints at the tablet.

Dean clasps his hands.

"So here's the plan. We nab Lucifer. If he is as weak as Cas says, then the angel cuffs should work on him. We grab Satan, and we use his grace to open up a door between two universes. Ok. Then we get mom, we get Jack, Rick reunites with his people and we get out. You all got that." They all nod. "Ok but first Donatello has to translate the tablet so we can get the spell."

"These glyphs, they're...they're nearly impenetrable." Donatello says.

"Um. Ok. Well, is there anything we can get you?"

"Chicken wings"

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Excuse me. Chicken wings?"

"Heavy lifting like this requires real brain fuel. My analysis of the half-lives of the 33 arsenic isotopes required about, mm 25 buckets."

 _You were just saying about getting out of shape._ Dean thought.

Cas suddenly let's out a groan and leans on the table nearly losing his balance. He touches his head gritting his teeth. Sam and Dean immediately went to his side both looking concerned.

"Cas?" Sam says.

"Is he ok?" Rick asks.

Cas rubs his head and stands back up.

"It was angel radio. A vessel was found last night, mutilated."

"What?" Dean says.

"Who's killing angels? Sam asks.

They all knew the answer.

Lucifer.

"We gotta go." Dean says who was already getting the bags together. Sam joins him swinging a bag over his shoulder. "Sam, Cas let's go. Rick you stay with Donatello."

"No. I'm coming."

Sam shakes his head "Sorry Rick you can't come. Not when it involves Lucifer."

"You heard the angel. Lucifer is weak."

"We're not risking it. " Dean says. "I'm sorry Rick but it's for the best. "

Dean swings his own bag over his shoulder. Rick glares at him. But Dean didn't care .It's for the best. They couldn't afford mistakes.

"Dean is right Rick. It's vital that we capture Lucifer. We need him. If you wanna go home then I suggest you let us do what needs to be done without any interruptions. "

Rick couldn't argue back with the angel. Rick didn't want to get on the angel's bad side. Rick nods at Cas .

Eventually the three of them left. Rick folds his arms. He could go and do some more research. There was no point talking to the Prophet who has already got to work on translating the tablet.

Donatello raises his head and clears his throat.

"Hey if you wanna make yourself useful you can go and buy me those buckets of chicken wings." Rick sighs. The Prophet gets his wallet out. He puts the money down on the table "Here's the money. There is town not far from here. You will see a fried chicken shop. Go in and buy me as many buckets as you can." He smiles "Please"

Again Rick sighs. If it was going to help this man to translate the tablet faster. Then he better go and get the Prophet his brain food. "

"Fine"

Rick takes the money off him and puts it in his pocket. Donatello hands him over the car keys letting Rick borrow the car.

"Don't even think about eating them wings cuz I will know. I know how many is in a bucket."

Rick rolls his eyes and puts a jacket on that the Winchesters have lent to him. He goes upstairs and opens the door. He leaves.


	10. Supply Run

_Replies to reviews_

 _Hero Of Alexandria: Maybe. Maybe not. Have to wait and see ;)_

 _LiveyXlee79_ _: No_ _Destiel_ _. I don't ship none of that. I'm glad you love the story :)_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: It was annoying when Gabriel died. We just got him back and then we lose him again. I will probably keep Gabriel alive in my story. We'll see. I'm just making this story up as I go on lol._

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: I liked Donatello shame what happened to him in the show. Thank you for the review:)_

* * *

Daryl leans forward in his seat as he approached the path that leads to Alexandria. He turns right missing the road and going down a different one.

Jack furrows his eyebrows. "You are going the wrong way."

" I know. "

"Then why are you going this way if you know it's the wrong way."

"There is a gas station near by. Gonna get supplies."

"Oh"

Daryl was right, Jack saw the gas station from the distance. The building is alone and abandoned. Few walkers wandered round the small building. One walker had his head stuck out of the window in one of the cars.

Daryl pulls up opposite to the gas station and gets out.

"Wait here" he orders.

Jack decided not to argue so he nods and stays put. Daryl takes the crossbow from his back and a knife to put his pocket. He grabs a bag from the trunk and swings it on to his shoulder.

The walker from the car growls. The sound of footsteps approaching triggers the walker. He sticks his arm out trying to make a grab for his prey. An arrow hits the walker straight through the head killing him instantly.

Daryl pulls the arrow out of the walker and places it back into the crossbow. He walks up to the door. Daryl presses his face to window and peers in. Inside is empty no sign of walkers but plenty of supplies that will keep Alexandria going for a while. He carefully opens the door and walks in.

Daryl began filling the bag with bottles of water and cans of food. He goes to the shelf where the medical supplies are and fills the bag with plasters, bandages, and alcohol.

The bag still had a bit room left so Daryl went off and searched for anything else that would be useful or last for a while.

Meanwhile outside Jack looks through the window waiting for Daryl to return. There was a growl. A lot of growls. Jack looks forward to where the growls are coming from. Coming down the street, a herd of walkers all bunched up together are heading towards the nephilim.

 _Oh no_

Jack kept his head down and stayed quiet hoping the walkers will go past him. The walkers go past looking straight ahead. Jack glances at the enemies that they were taking a long time to get past.

 _I can see why they_ _are called_ _walkers now._

What sounded like an alarm started blaring out across the gas station into the streets. All the walkers sharply turn and make their way across the gas station. Horror appears on Jack's face.

"No...no no."

Jack started pounding on the window and screaming to the top of his lungs wanting to get the walkers attention. The alarm over powered him. His screams get drowned out by the louder noise.

The walkers are now surrounding the gas station some of them already made their way towards the window. Jack gets out of the car. He waves his arms frantically.

"OVER HERE"

The walkers ignored him and started pressing to the window. More and more joined sooner or later the window was going to shatter. Daryl would have nowhere to go.

Jack had to get to Daryl and fast.

Daryl examines his now full bag and swings it over his shoulder. He gives the shop one more look checking the shelves and the ground seeing if anything sparked his interest. He goes to the till and checks behind the counter. Coins and notes are scattered on the ground but they are pointless to Daryl.

A walker approaches from behind. It's warm foul breath hits Daryl like a bomb. Daryl turns with his knife out but the walker topples forward and sends them both to the ground.

Daryl grunts but notices his weapon was gone. His eyes scan to the left. The knife is out of his reach. Daryl puts his hand on the walker's face to push it away while trying to stretch his arm out to grab his weapon.

The walker wouldn't back off so Daryl turns his hand into a fist and swings a punch at the walker. The walker's head snaps off due to the impact of the punch. Daryl pushes the headless body back and rolls away. He grabs his knife and his bag. He quickly checks if his crossbow is on his back. The crossbow was still there.

The body goes forward again and hits the side of the counter. Hitting a button. An alarm went off red sirens flashing in the corners of the shop.

 _Fuck._

Daryl rushes over to the button pushing the body away to get to it. He presses the button but the alarm wouldn't go off. He looks at the red lights and shakes his head.

 _How the hell do they still work?_

He hears the growls. A lot of them. Daryl turns towards to the entrance. Walkers. Lots of walkers are all making their way towards the shop.

Daryl grabs his crossbow and holds it tight. He runs to the storage room to the back door. He opens the door. His met with more walkers. There is no way he can escape through that.

"Shit" He mutters .

Daryl slams the door shut .He runs to one of the empty shelves and pushes it forward. The shelves tumble forward and crash on the ground in front of the door. That will keep the walkers out.

The ones at the front is the main problem. He goes back to the main shop walkers are now pressing against the windows pushing their body weight against it. Cracks started forming in the glass. Eventually the walkers are going to get in. Daryl stayed calm and started planning his escape route in his head.

"We have a problem. " Daryl jumps and turns towards the voice his crossbow aimed. Jack raises his hands. "It's just me."

Daryl lowers his weapon."Don't do that."

"Sorry...Um...The walkers they are everywhere."

"You think I didn't notice."

"Where's the sound coming from?"

"Alarm, him over there set it off ."

Jack looks and sees the headless walker on the ground. The nephilim holds out his hand "I can get us out here. I can teleport remember. "

Daryl shakes his head "Hell no"

"Daryl there is no other way out. You have to trust me."

"No I ain't getting involved in your angel mojo."

Jack looks at the cracks now nearly taking over the window. He gives Daryl a desperate look.

"Please Daryl. I'm only taking us back to the car."

"I said I want nothing to do with your halo crap. You can use it with someone else but not me. You can fly your ass out of here but I'm getting out my own way."

"How, we're surrounded."

" I was thinking of plan until you butt in. "

Daryl turns his back to the nephilim. Jack shakes his head and was about to grab Daryl's arm but suddenly all the windows shatter. Walkers start walking in some tripping on each other while others fell face first to the ground.

"Daryl we have to go now."

Daryl aims his crossbow at the walkers. He shoots at one walker straight in the head. He reloads and shoots another arrow hitting another walker in the head.

"Seems we are going to have make our own way through."

Jack grunts with frustration. If Daryl is not going to listen to Jack, the nephilim should might as well join him and clear their path.

Jack looked at Daryl with surprise. He is surprised by how relaxed Daryl was.

 _He has dealt with the walkers before. They are probably not a big deal to him now_ Jack thought.

Daryl walks towards the herd stabbing and shooting them in the head. He pushes some out of the way sending them to the ground. Jack watches with amazement.

A walker reaches out to the nephilim. The growl near Jack's ear snaps him out of his trance. Jack turns and pushes the walker away. The walker immediately made its way towards him again followed by its gang.

Jack's eyes glow gold. He raises his hand sending out waves. The walkers pause and start shaking as each wave hit them. Then they all explode. Blood and body parts fly in every direction. Jack ducks a leg and an arm that hit the wall behind him. He looks at the spot where the walkers were. All that was left was a puddle blood.

Jack's eyes widen.

 _Did I just do that?_

He looks over his shoulder and spots the arm and leg that flew over him. He did do that. A grin spreads across his face.

"Cool"

Daryl kicks a walker in the stomach sending it tumbling backwards landing into the other walkers. Finding a route to his freedom, he steps on to the fallen walkers and jumps out of the broken window. He lands on the ground stumbling slightly but manages to regain his balance.

Daryl looks behind.

"Jack?" He calls out.

More growls arose. Daryl sighs. He forgot about the ones outside. The walkers from the back all walked to the front of the shop waiting for the human. Daryl aims his crossbow. He realized his out of arrows.

 _Fuck_

He puts his crossbow on his back and grips on to his knife. The walkers start making their towards the man. Daryl takes some steps back. He felt something grab his ankle. The walker who he knocked down growled and wrapped its hand around the ankle.

Daryl raises his blade to stab the walker in the head. Another walker grabs his other ankle and pulls. Daryl stumbles back and falls on to the pile of walkers.

Arms started wrapping themselves around Daryl pinning him to the ground. Daryl tried to get out of their grasp but there was too many of them.

All the walkers heads explode. Blood splashes on Daryl's face. The arms loosen falling to their side. Daryl pushes the now lifeless walkers away and stands up.

"You okay?"

Daryl looks at Jack who had a look of concern. Daryl looks at the headless walkers and Jack.

"You did this?"

Jack nods. Daryl grunts and mutters thanks and goes back outside. Jack smiles and goes outside. Daryl notices the walkers from outside are all on the ground with their body parts scattered around the area.

"I did that to before I saved you."

Daryl looks at the nephilim with amazement. Jack's smile widens feeling proud of himself. Daryl still didn't fully trust the kid but he had to admit he is impressed.

Daryl nods "Good job." He picks up his bag and knife. "Let's get going."

Jack beams as Daryl walks off. Daryl's compliment touched the nephilim. Jack has desperately wanted to gain Daryl's trust. This compliment was a step forward to achieving that goal. Getting Daryl and the others on his side will mean a lot to him. Give him a boost of confidence.

 _I will not let you down Daryl. I will not let any of you down._

He gives the gas station one last look before he follows Daryl back to the car.


	11. Attraction

_Replies to reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Earning Daryl's trust it will definitely be worth it :)_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: Thank you for the review:)_

 _Hero Of Alexandria: No I'm not planning on having Glenn in this story._

 _MarbleWolf_ _: I know it's sweet :)_

* * *

Mary hears the door open behind her. She frowns. She had lunch not long ago.

"Mary"

Mary stiffened.

 _Shit it's him._

Although she has known Negan for a while now seeing or hearing him does still send a shiver down her spine. She hears the Savior leader sit down next to her his hot breath making contact with her skin. She was sure goosebumps have spread across her body.

"Mary?" He repeats. His voice slow yet showing a hint of concern .Mary turns her body towards him. Her eyes meeting his. "Did Dwight tell you?" He asked.

Mary nods knowing what he was referring to. "Yes he did."

"I'm...sorry."

"No need to apologize. I am glad they are not here. They are now away from you."

The Savior leader chuckles.

"Oh Mary. I wasn't gonna harm them."

"You already did back in Alexandria. Had a gun aiming at my son's head."

"You know I wasn't gonna shoot at him right."

"Mm. Yeah you decided to shoot at me instead. If Rick didn't turn up I would have been dead "

"You brought that on to yourself. Pushing my buttons."

"What would have happened if you did shoot me."

Negan grips on to his bat . His eyes lowering.

"Would have been a regret." He says his voice quiet.

"Like if you left me in the woods .You would have regretted that."

"Still never got a thank you for that." Mary sighs and turns her attention to a random wall. "But we lost Rick."

"Yes."

"I know Rick is a prick but think of how he must be feeling. His been separated from his son .That's fucked up as Hell."

"Since when do you care ."

" I'm just comparing you to him. You lost your boys. His lost his boy. Everyone has gone different dimensions. It's really fucked up. Carl poor kid .Lost both of his parents now. Sam and Dean they now lost both of their parents. Starting to see the similarity. "

"Difference is. Rick will want to get back to his son. Me. I want my sons away from me. Long enough until this war is over."

"Your little freak Jack. Leader of Alexandria .You know I'm surprised .They don't even know the kid. He gets a promotion just like that."

"Jack is a good kid. He wants to help. He wants to stop you."

"You believe he can over throw me."

"His the one with the power."

"Just power. But no knowledge." Mary furrows her eyebrows. "You see Mary. Yes his powerful but he ain't leader material. He has to control a community. That's not easy. I know there are quite a few folks in that community that won't follow Jack because in their eyes Rick Grimes is their leader. Jack has only gotta slip up and his leadership will fall apart. His naïve. That boy don't stand a chance against me."

"You are saying that to comfort yourself. I bet deep down you are petrified."

"Blondie. I'm not scared."

"That grin you are pulling is not convincing."

"That hatred you are showing me is not convincing."

"What?"

"Mary. Drop your act . I know you don't hate me. We did nearly kiss once."

"I feel nothing for you."

"How can you feel nothing for a man who wears your husband's face. Hmm. "

"Don't bring him into this conversation."

Negan places his hands on Mary's shoulders and runs his fingers down her back. Mary let's him. This moment reminded her the times when John used to do that. Memories she kept at the back of her mind suddenly resurfaced .

That moment she was out of reality everything around her is replaced with a bedroom. She feels and hears John talking in her ear . Mary smiles and takes his hand kissing it and giggling. She faces her husband. His smile warming up her heart.

"I love you. " He says .

"I love you to. "

All of Mary's worries swept out of her mind. John is here. The kids are asleep in the other room. Everything is perfect.

"Mary"

Mary frowns when her husband gives a look of concern.

"Something wrong John?" She asked.

John raises his eyebrow "Mary?" He repeats. Mary smiles dreamy at him. John gives her a gentle shake "Mary. Hey." He shakes her harder "Mary. Snap out of it. MARY"

Everything suddenly changed within seconds. The white falls returned and an older version of her husband wearing a black leather jacket was staring at her with a look of horror.

Mary realized and immediately backed away from him.

"What the fuck was that Mary .You scared the shit outta of me."

"What?"

"You said nothing at first then you went all smiley and started calling me John."

"Oh." She blushed slightly feeling stupid .

Negan stands up holding his Lucille close to his chest. Usually he would make fun out of situations but this time his mouth stayed closed. He looks at the embarrassed woman and sighs.

 _Must have triggered something in that head of hers ._

Negan could have took advantage Mary was really close to him but he didn't want to. Not when her mind was somewhere else.

"I'm sorry if I umm..." His voice trails off struggling to finish the sentence.

Mary quickly looks the other way. That small moment has resurfaced so many memories. The pain of losing her boys and husband returns again. Mary didn't want Negan to look. She wanted him to go. Luckily she didn't have to tell him Negan figured it out just by looking at her.

The Savior leader walks to the door and looks round. Tension rose between the both of them. Both of their feelings were all over the place . He badly wanted to get close. Stroke her blonde hair, touch her skin. It was frustrating. It still confused him why he feels like this around her.

 _I need a distraction._

He decides he is going to get one of his wives and have some pleasure with them keeps his mind off the blonde.

Negan opens the door and walks out to seek for his wives and spending the rest of the day trying anything to get Mary Winchester off his mind.


	12. Chicken Wings and Translations

_Replies to reviews_

 _Officer Friendly jr:_ _No. No_ _romance for Jack._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Ha he yeah I could imagine Gabriel doing that._ _Negan_ _thinks his the big scary guy now but when Gabriel comes along and other_ _SPN_ _characters they will make the Savior leader feel small. If_ _Negan_ _met Lucifer...yikes lol._

* * *

Rick came back with the last of the buckets of chicken wings from the car and places them next to the Prophet. That was a strange trip to Rick. His so used to going and taking things it was weird having to give money this time. In his world if they do have to pay they trade using weapons or supplies not money. Money was pointless.

"This is the last one." Rick says.

Without looking in the bucket, Donatello sticks his hand in and grabs his first chicken wing stuffing it in his mouth. He swallows and let's out a sigh of relief.

"Finally took you long enough. Brain was close to shutting down."

Rick wrinkled his nose at the greasy chicken. If Rick tried one he would probably throw it back up. He looks at the tons of papers full of writings and drawings.

"You did all this?"

Donatello nods.

"Translations and symbols. Too much for your simple mind to understand."

"They do look complicated."

"This whole bloody tablet is complicated. Barely got through a quarter of it. "

"Hopefully now that you have your brain food might give you a boost."

"Damm straight it will."

"Anything else you need."

"Yeah to clear off. Your voice is distracting."

"Um ok."

The Prophet frowns "Go on scram."

"You don't need to be so rude."

"Rude?"

"Yeah you have been quite rude."

"Eh. Someone takes things to heart I see. Very sensitive."

Donatello went back to looking at his tablet while Rick walks into the library.

 _Surprised that guy hasn't received a punch in the face_ Rick thought as he sat down and opened a book.

* * *

Rick came to the greet the Winchesters and Cas as they walked in. They did not look very happy.

"Did you get him? Lucifer?"

"No he got away." The angel answers.

Rick puts his hands on his hips his head titled to the side.

"What happened?"

"Dick Ketch that's what happened." Dean answers as he dumps his bags on the table and opens his bottle of beer he brought from the shop on the way back.

"Who?"

"Ketch his um a former member of the British Men of Letters." Sam answers.

"Former member now turned Asmodeus's side kick." Dean says still surprised by that piece of news.

"British Men of Letters?"

"Organization run by British snobs." Dean says after taking his first swig of beer.

"They do not exist anymore. It all fell apart but that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is should we trust Ketch?" Sam asks.

"No" Cas answers shaking his head "But we could use him for information."

"Asmodeus. Prince of Hell. Why is this Ketch who you mentioned working with him?"

"Let me put it to you Rick. Ketch recently came back from the dead he must have come back with a screw loose because he now works with Colonel Saunders."

"His not Colonel Saunders it's a nickname Dean gives." Cas explains .

 _Think I already knew that._ Rick thought.

"But Ketch says he is on our side. He is willing to give us information on what Asmodeus is up to." Sam explains.

"You do not trust him?"

"Absolutely not." Dean answers.

Rick frowns "Yet you trust him on giving you information. What if his giving false information?"

"I don't think Ketch would do that. Yes he can't be trusted but you heard him Dean he has his limits. Lucifer running free and Michael he said that's his line. I think he does generally wanna help."

"Yeah but we gotta be cautious this guy is a cold bloodied killer. He could easily turn the tables on us. Easily did it to mom." Both brothers nod in agreement. Dean peers over Donatello's shoulder "How you getting on Donny?"

The Prophet suddenly jumps from his seat letting out a series of jumbled up words that made no sense . It was so unexpected Dean stumbled back nearly dropping his beer. The Prophet's mouth snaps shut. His eyes bugs out looking at the three men and the angel. All of them gave him puzzled looks.

Donatello pushes his glasses up and clears his throat.

"I'm working my way through the ingredients."

All three men and the angel glance at each other as to say what the hell.

Sam clears his throat and nods at the Prophet's progress.

"Um...okay. At least we know the spell we need is in there."

"And we have a plan." Dean says as he sticks his hand into the bucket.

Donatello shoots the older hunter a glare .A look to say back off. Dean removes his hand and does a little surrender gesture to say ok I get it won't do it again.

"Hey um..." Rick gestures to say can we take this conversation somewhere else.

The brothers nod understanding what his talking about. Cas sits down to keep his eyes on the Prophet. The three men go into the kitchen.

"Something bothering you Rick?" Sam asks.

"Your friend Donatello his very umm..." Rick couldn't even form the words.

"Weird" Dean says his eyebrow raised .

"Well more abrupt but guess weird counts to."

Sam leans on the counter "We should have told you about this. Donatello he has no soul."

Rick frowns "No soul?"

"God's sister Amara she took it from him." Dean says.

" If your soul goes wouldn't you basically be gone."

"You are still there but soulless. Sam was soulless at one point he was an absolute heartless dick." Sam gives his brother a bitchface to that comment. "Donny his odd yes but at least he doesn't go on a killing spree. There are others who are far worse."

"It's like you lost your humanity?"

"Sort off. You don't feel anything. You don't think you just say it. You don't really give a damm if it offends the other person. When chicken boy out there says something that comes across quite abrupt, I wouldn't take a lot of notice."

"Is he aware?"

"Oh yeah he knows."

"His not bothered."The brothers shrug to that response. "Isn't there a way to get it back?"

"No. Amara has it. Once she's got it no way you ain't getting that back. Plus we have no idea where she's gone .She has fucked off with her brother somewhere. Having some family bonding."

"O...k"

"Yeah but at least she didn't take away his eyesight. At least he can still translate. His still a big help soulless or not."

Rick nods agreeing with them. "So what now."

Dean gulps down the last remaining liquid and sets the bottle down.

"All we do now is wait."


	13. Discussing Plans

_Replies to reviews_

 _Jamie Grimes: No comment ;)_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Yeah Ketch has been a dick in the past but he does_ _kickass_ _. Lucifer is deadly but Michael is frightening. Rick meeting Gabriel will be something because it will be the first archangel he meets. Imagine Father Gabriel meeting Gabriel, Cas, Lucifer lol._

* * *

It was close to nightfall, the sun slowly losing light over the horizon.

Jack spots the familiar gates of Alexandria as he and Daryl started to approach it. The car slowly came to a stop. They both get out. Daryl waves to the person on guard to open the gates. Shortly after the gates open.

"Your back." Aaron says as he greets them both.

Jack smiles "Yes we are back."

"You got a plan?" Rosita cuts in wanting to jump straight into business.

"Yes I have. Get everyone together. I want to tell everyone at the same time. It's better."

The nephilim beams at them both and walks off.

"Well" Rosita says.

Daryl frowns "What?"

"The kid what do you think?"

"Oh..." He shrugged "Ok I guess."

"Is that it."

"What else do you expect me to say."

"Did he do something out of the ordinary?"

Daryl thought back to the gas station. All those walkers he killed. Maybe it was for the best not to share that experience.

"No nothing." Daryl lies.

Rosita narrows her eyes at him. Aaron calls for her to come along. She looks back but Daryl was gone.

"Hey Jack" Carl says with a smile.

" Hello Carl. How is Michonne?"

"She's been out volunteering to take watch for a few hours but now she's back home looking after Judith again. She's trying to keep herself busy. "

"To...keep her mind of Rick?"

Carl sadly nods. Jack felt guilty again.

"Hey umm I heard you have a plan."

Jack smiles again "That's right."

"Is it good enough to stop Negan?"

"I'm confident."

"Dad would have loved to hear it. He badly wanted to take down Negan."

"This fight is for your father. He might not be here to see it but when he returns I'm sure you and your people will tell him."

"I'm sure dad will see for himself. With you around I'm sure this will be an unforgettable one. "

"It will be unforgettable for me because I would feel that I have done something for the greater good. I wanna make Sam and Dean proud. I wanna make everyone proud. "

"I'm sure you will. People still talk about my now healed eye." He rubs the healed eye and laughs "Sometimes I keep forgetting that my eye is back."

"It must be weird."

"You can say that again. Lost my pirate look."

Jack had to think for a moment. Thinking through the movies he watched.

"Pirate? Like Jack Sparrow?"

" Yeah but Jack Sparrow didn't wear an eye patch. But you got the idea. "

"Hey you spilling the beans or not?" Tara says .

Jack nods.

"I'm coming."

* * *

The nephilim explained what both Hilltop and the Kingdom came up with. What the advantages and disadvantages could occur. The plan received good feedback. Most of the Alexandrians agreed to the part about the starvation. Weaken their enemy. When it came to Negan there was still uncertainty.

"What if Maggie misses?" One of them asks "Negan could get away. If he does then we're screwed."

"Maggie is not the only person on the battlefield. You have guns you take shot .The bastard has no chance against an army of guns firing at him." Michonne says.

"I agree. That son of a bitch can't get away if his surrounded." Aaron says.

"We all can't go to the main compound. I think we should spilt up and go to the other smaller compounds. It's faster less time consuming." Tara says .

"Yes although we can't attack at the main compound because there is too many of em at least at the smaller compounds there are fewer people we can just wipe them out." Rosita says "So the ones who are trapped they can't call for back up."

"Good idea." Daryl says.

"Who's going where?" Father Gabriel asks.

" Kingdom and some of the Alexandrians can attack the smaller groups while Hilltop and the rest of the Alexandria go to Negan." Tara says.

Chatter went through the crowd excitement rising.

"I go to Negan to. To rescue Mary." Jack says.

"We can't save everyone not with this plan." Tara says "The Saviors suffering is more important than rescuing the prisoners."

"It is important." Daryl says still haunted by his memories being a prisoner. "I say we should rescue some while we can. The rest we'll get if the Saviors surrender." He nods at Jack "We rescue Mary."

Jack smiles but was not surprised when Daryl didn't smile back.

"I get it Mary is your friend but she's not our priority we barely know her." Tara says .

Jack frowns at her "But I know her. She's family. I sworn I would take her home. I promised her sons. She may not be your priority but she's definitely my priority."

"Let's hope you focusing on Mary doesn't screw up the plan." Rosita says bitterness to her tone.

"He won't screw up." Carl says "But the plan will screw up if you lot keep doubting him." The crowd gave him a puzzled look "I see how some of you look at him. You don't trust him. I understand we don't know him very well and with dad gone it has shaken us all up but Jack is a good guy. His done a lot for us so far so let's give something in return, help him rescue Mary. You saw Mary fighting the Saviors she can be useful to helping us win this war."

"Mary is a hunter .She has knowledge and skills that will be beneficial for us." Jack adds smiling at Carl as he said it .

"Save Mary, kill Negan, trap the Saviors, kill the other Saviors that are in the smaller camps." Daryl says.

"I agree to the plan." Michonne says "I just want Rick to come back to peace no more fighting."

"We all do." Father Gabriel says.

"We'll inform the other communities." Michonne says "Set everyone up. Find out the view points and watch towers what the Saviors use to keep watch. We'll kill them quietly avoid drawing too much attention. Daryl you could round-up the walkers the motorbike will attract them ." Daryl nods. "This plan will take a few days to set up. Take a few days to prepare." She continued "When the day comes..." Her darkens "...we'll make those Saviors pay for everything they have done to us."

A load of cheers swept across the room. The desire for revenge and war rising in the atmosphere. Jack's eyes glow gold the urge to fight growing inside of him. He looks at the crowd with a look of confidence eyes glowing brighter like never before.

"Let's get ready to fight."

* * *

 **The next few chapters will be more action packed because in the Walking Dead they will be going into war while in the Supernatural world it will be going on to the episode Good Intentions.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**


	14. Good Intentions

_Replies to reviews_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review :)_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review. Yes things are heating up now :)_

 _Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for all your reviews :)_

* * *

 **Apologies for the long wait. I'm back at college so my updates** **are going to be** **slower than usual plus I have other stories to update. I promise I will get this story done. :)**

* * *

For the last couple of days the Prophet sat in front of the desk with his eyes glued to the tablet. Papers piled sky-high on the table full of symbols and words that Donatello still struggled to put together. This tablet was one of the most challenging things his ever done.

He mutters in Enochian as his finger follows the words on the tablet. The mutter turned into whispering as his eyes dart left and right through each sentence. Sweat pouring down the man's face as his whispering got faster his eyes widen. A knock on the door causes him to jump nearly knocking the papers over.

"Donatello?"

The Prophet looks and sees Cas standing by the door holding a tray with food. Donatello relaxes and pushes his glasses up.

"Oh...uh...come in."

The angel walks in and places the tray on the desk.

"Um Sam and Dean thought you might want some breakfast."

"Oh"

"Yeah "

"Thank you."

Cas looks at the progress that's been made so far. He frowns at how unsettled the Prophet looked.

"Are you ok?" The angel asks feeling concerned.

Donatello waves him off "Fine, fine." He sighs "Uh just the tablet, it...it has a raw energy. There's a power here I've never seen." Cas cocked his head his eyes squinted he couldn't feel this great power Donatello was describing. "Tell the boys thank you for me, and, uh, I'm making progress."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sam scolded at his brother's eating habits.

" Don't you think you should, uh, take it a little easy on the nitrates?"

Dean looks at him with a rash of bacon hanging out of his mouth. He sucks it up and swallows. He lets out a groan with satisfaction. It tasted divine. The older hunter picks up another piece from his pile of bacon that looked like a mini hill.

"Dude, if bacon is what kills me, then I win. "

Sam rolls his eyes. Rick walks in and his eyes first set on the hunter's breakfast.

"That's a lot of bacon you have there."

" I know and it's not good for your health. " Sam says shaking his head.

"I don't worry about my health unlike you do. You are a health manic." Dean says.

"I just look after myself. Stay fit and eat healthy otherwise you could get diabetes or worst heart disease."

Dean blinks at him not looking at all interested what he said.

"Are you done?"

"Dean. Your brother has a point."

"Rick don't you start. You only been living off rations. You haven't exactly had a balanced diet." He brings another piece of bacon to his mouth "Now let me enjoy this moment with this work of art in peace if you don't mind."

Sam looks round. "Hey Cas. How's Donatello?"

"Well, he says he's making progress, but we still need archangel grace. We should be out looking for Lucifer."

"We are"

Dean looks over his shoulder "Look, we got word out to every hunter we know, ok. If they see something Satan-y, they'll drop a dime. " he says.

The angel didn't look keen on this plan. He wanted to go out and search for Lucifer not sit round and do nothing. Sooner they get the archangel grace the sooner they can open the rift to bring Mary and Jack home and get Rick returned to his people.

"And Michael? What about him? His trying to get over here."

"Cas" We will find Lucifer. Michael his not getting his feathery ass in this world . Right now we give Donatello everything he needs to open that gate. Then we go in, we get Mom, we get Jack, get Rick home. Boom, family reunion. It's just gonna take some time. "

"You are not the one who is in a war Dean." Rick says "Everything could be gone time you get the rift open. Your mom..."

"Don't...don't even go there. She's alive .Everyone is alive. That buddy of yours Negan has no chance against a nephilim. The kid is powerful."

"All this is taking too long."

"Opening a rift is not like killing a walker Rick. It's complicated."

"You are saying killing a walker is easy trust me Dean there is times when it's not. I don't mean when you have no weapons or there is too many. I mean killing someone who you once knew."

Dean frowns and regrets what his said. He never thought about that side of zombies. To Dean he saw zombies as monsters that needed to be killed. He didn't think about what they were before. By hearing what Rick has just said, him and his people must have faced times when they saw their own loved ones turned.

Dean stands up and takes his plate and cup of coffee.

"Just...give us a chance Rick." He says then seconds after he leaves the room.

"We will get there Rick." Sam says following his brother behind.

Cas looks at Rick before turning away to go and find leads on Lucifer.

Rick stood in the room alone. Since his been in this world Rick has struggled to sleep. His been restless every night worrying about his loved ones. He misses Michonne's warmth. Having his arms round her in bed. Now he lays in bed staring at the empty spot next to him.

Rick makes himself a coffee and sits down. Although he swore in the beginning he wasn't going to touch this stuff. His lack of sleep has made him desperate.

 _At least_ _there is_ _one drink that keeps me awake._ He thought as he takes his first sip.

* * *

Donatello spread all his papers out on the table. He places them in order now starting to see something. He finally sees it. The list of ingredients needed for the spell. He reads through. His eyes widen with shock. His solved it. His finally solved the tablet.

"Eureka! "

The Prophet jumps from his chair and does a fist bump. He gathers all his work and runs out of the room to look for the others.

Dean frowns as he spots the Prophet running down the hallway whooping with joy.

"You alright Donny? " he asks.

Donatello puts the papers down on the table.

"I...I...cracked it."

"You cracked it? The tablet? You have the spell?" Rick asks standing up from his chair and looking through the papers. His fingers trace along the papers.

"Don't touch it." Donatello says glaring at him.

 _He really has an issue with me_ Rick thought as he backed off.

"I finished the translation." The Prophet says to the brothers.

"What...no way." Sam says.

"Here are the ingredients." Donatello sighs "I literally regret running just now. " He wipes the sweat from his brow "It's worn me out. "

"Ok so what we looking at?" Dean asks trying to bring the Prophet back into focus.

"Besides from archangel grace." Cas says

"Actually, that's not even in here. "

Cas frowns at him. "What?"

"Uh, maybe the...the spell in the angel tablet's different. " Sam says with a shrug.

"Oil of Abramelin, angelica root, we have most of this stuff. Oh. Other than the...the hearts of Gog and Magog?

"Sorry. What?" Dean asks his eyebrow raised.

"Um, they're...they're people. Kind of. Uh, sometimes referred to as brothers, other times lands. Uh... " the Prophet chuckles "You know how Bibles are. Too damm many translations."

"Gog and Magog. I heard Gabriel mentioning them once. " Rick says.

"The priest?"

Rick nods to Dean. "I think they were warriors who enslaved half the Fertile Crescent, until some priests cast a spell to bind them away. "

"In a place without a place in a time without a time ." The Prophet adds.

"Ok, so we're supposed to find these guys and cut out their hearts? How?"

"The demon tablet has very specific instructions on how to free them." Donatello explains "These men are very dangerous."

"Then I'll do it. "

Cas looks at the older hunter. "I'll go with you."

Donatello clasps his hands "Excellent! And Sam, Rick and I will stay behind to, um... assemble the other ingredients. Now, um...where do you keep your virgin lamb's blood? " The three men and the angel glance at each other their eyebrows raised. Donatello frowns at them "Come on I ain't got all day."

Sam clears his throat " I'll go and um...get the um...virgin lamb's blood. "

* * *

After Dean and Cas leave to go to retrieve the hearts, Sam, Rick and Donatello start to get the ingredients together having it ready so when the hearts arrive they can do the spell.

Rick comes in with the jars the Prophet requested for. He notices something strange. He watches as the Prophet keeps glancing at the younger hunter his fingers slowly wrapping around a bottle. Sam who is oblivious to what was happening looks through the books when suddenly Donatello raises the bottle and creeps up from behind.

Rick's eyes widen realizing what the Prophet is about to do.

"SAM LOOK OUT!"

Sam turns round. Before he could react, Donatello swings the bottle and hits his head sending the hunter to the ground. Sam groans and touches the spot where he got hit. Donatello raises the bottle about to hit him again but gets interrupted when he gets grabbed from behind.

Rick grabs on to the old man's arms trying to restrain him. He uses one of his hands to reach out to the bottle.

"Get off me!" Donatello roars.

He elbows Rick in the face causing the Alexandrian leader to stumble backwards. Rick maintains his balance and looks at the Prophet feeling confused by the sudden change of behaviour.

Donatello grips on to the bottle fury on his face.

"The spell is mine." He says.

Before Rick could respond, the Prophet suddenly charges at him.


	15. Mercy

_Replies to Reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Yeah Donny has lost the plot._

 _Dark Rose Charm: Storyline is picking up now. Going to have more action in it :)_

* * *

Jack wakes up like any other day. However this day is different. Today is the day that all three communities join forces to go up against the Saviors and end this war.

The nephilim looks out of the window watching as the Alexandrians place their pieces of scrap metal on to the cars to use them as armour. Tara and Rosita hand out the guns to each person who had volunteered to join the fight today.

"Things are looking good." A voice says from behind.

Jack turns round and smiles at the younger Grimes.

"Yes it is."

Carl looks out of the window.

"I wish I can join." He sighs "Michonne insists that I have to stay with Judith."

"She doesn't want Judith on her own and...she's probably protecting you to. She's lost Rick she doesn't want to lose his son to."

Carl nods "Your right but I can take care of myself. I'm only staying cuz of Judith. Doing it for her. If she wasn't around I would go with the others whether Michonne liked it or not. More people the better."

"Hey um...why do you go outside?"

Carl looks at the nephilim with a frown.

"Huh?"

"You been going out a lot . I know Michonne said you don't go far and you know what to do but...why? You don't come back with supplies or food instead you take supplies with you."

" Excuse me"

I...um... yesterday I saw you leave with bags. When I reached the gate... " he digs out a can of beans out of his pocket "This came out of your bag."

"You are bringing this up now?"

"People are hungry Carl. Although I haven't been here long I'm sure you are not supposed to help yourself to the food especially taking bags of it. If the others find out what you're doing they are going to be angry with you."

" I have to. "

"Why?"

Carl eyes the nephilim up and down thinking whether to share his secret or not .From the beginning he has trusted Jack. Jack wants to help people. Maybe Jack would be fine and agree with what the younger Grimes has been up to.

"I been seeing this man. His name is Siddiq. I been giving him supplies cuz his alone he ain't got anyone."

"How do you know that?" Jack asks his eyebrows furrowed .

"He said so himself "

"Carl you know people do lie."

"I don't think his lying. I been talking to him. Getting to know him. I was thinking of asking him to come back to Alexandria."

"What? Carl you can't bring people here without the others permission."

" I'm asking for your permission. "

"Carl...I can't accept people into your father's group."

"Dad is not here you are. You want to help people. Help Siddiq."

" He could be a Savior. He could be a spy. I heard the others talking about spies and that we should trust no one. "

"You trust me right?"

" Yes"

"You should trust my gut. My gut tells me Siddiq is a good man he don't mean no harm."

Jack sighs heavily and runs his fingers along his hair.

 _What would Sam and Dean do?_ He thought.

Jack pinches the bridge of his nose struggling to come to an decision.

 _They would want to see the man and see for themselves if he is who he says he is._

"Carl. Next time you go and see Siddiq. I will go with you. I want to meet him and see if his telling the truth. I do have the ability to get the truth out of people. Do not worry it's a painless process. I won't hurt him. "

"You are really considering this?"

"Yes. We meet him after the war ok. " Carl nods. Jack nods back "I must go and see the others. We shall be leaving soon."

"Good luck."

Jack smiles and leaves the room shortly afterwards.

* * *

"Everything ready?" Jack asks.

"Yes. Dwight gave me the list of viewpoints. People are out there handling them now. " Daryl says as he gets on to his bike.

"Did Dwight mention Mary?"

Daryl frowns at him "I didn't speak to him Jack."

"How did you get the list off him?"

Daryl pats his crossbow on his back.

"Just takes one arrow to deliver a message."

* * *

 **Last Night**

Dwight walks through the forest on guard duty his crossbow in his hands ready to be drawn if someone or something jumps out on him.

Suddenly an arrow hits the tree. Dwight quickly raises his crossbow and slowly walks towards it. He pulls the arrow out the tree. He notices paper wrapped round the arrow . The Savior gets out a torch and shines it on to the paper. In big capital letters it said.

 **TOMORROW**

Dwight presses the paper to his chest making sure no other Saviors are around to see it and goes behind a tree . He turns the paper over and gets a pencil out of his pocket.

Daryl waits behind one of the other trees keeping a long distance between him and the Savior. An arrow lands into the ground about a metre away from Daryl with the same paper wrapped round it. He picks it up and unravels it. A list of areas of where the Saviors keep watch are written on it.

Daryl looks at Dwight and nods at him. Dwight turns his back on the other man and walks off not wanting to draw any attention.

Now the other communities have the information they need all Dwight needed to do now is stay quiet until they arrive tomorrow. He promised Mary he will keep her updated and aims to tell her tomorrow when he goes to hopefully give her the last meal before the Negan's leadership falls apart.

* * *

"But I'm sure Mary is fine." Daryl says.

"You going to get the walkers."

"Yes. A whole lot of em." He nods at the young nephilim "I'll see you on the other side."

The gates open and Daryl drives out speeding down the road until he became nothing but a dot.

"You ready golden eyes?" Rosita asks .

"I am" Jack answers .

"Let's go. Meet with the others. They are waiting for us." Aaron says

* * *

Jack, Maggie and King Ezekiel stand together asks their communities gather round to listen to their leaders .

"Today is the day. The day we been all have waited for." The King says "The day that we The Kingdom, Alexandria and Hilltop are going to make history."

" When we all first met Jesus. He said that our world was gonna get a whole lot bigger. " Maggie says "We have found that world." She looks at the other two leaders "We found each other."

"I feel honoured that I have met you all." Ezekiel says.

"Me to. You have all helped me to become the person I want to be. The person who can help people. Use their powers for good." Jack says beaming at the crowd.

"This bigger world is ours by right." Maggie continues "That we've come together for it, all of us it's that much more true it's ours by right. Any person who would live in peace and fairness, who would find common ground it's their right, too. Those who use, take and kill wanting the world for themselves, we end them."

"There is only one person who needs to die in this war. Jack says.

"That person is Negan. Who I will be killing. I will kill him with this gun." The Hilltop leader raises the weapon in the air as it was a prized possession. "Today I will finally be getting my revenge. Killing the man who killed my husband. I swear to you I will not miss. That man is not getting out of the battlefield alive. "

"Then we keep making the world bigger. We do it together. King Ezekiel says.

"We've practiced. We've been through it over and over. We all know the plan doesn't end this morning. That we may have to live in uncertainty for days, maybe more." Maggie says.

"We gotta have faith. Hold on to everything we have. Never ever give up. " The king says.

"Be strong. Being strong is what Rick would want." Jack says "I may have not known the man for long but if he saw what we have achieved. How far we have come. I'm sure he would be proud."

"We are not just fighting for the greater good, we are fighting for Rick. " The King says "Our brother. Although he is not here. He still has a big part to all this. He is the one that brought us together to fight. He got us out of hiding and to stand up for ourselves. He is the reason why we are here today. I say..." He raises his sword "To Rick"

Everyone raises their weapons.

"To Rick"

"And thank you Jack continuing what Rick started. I also see you as a brother." He places his hand on Jack's shoulder and smiles. Jack touched by them words smiles back. The king touches Maggie's shoulder "My sister" he brings them both close together "I thank you to."

Maggie nods. "We thank you, your majesty."

The king laughs his tone so merry. He pats their shoulders and let's go.

"You ready Shiva?" He asks his beloved tiger. Shiva roars in response. King Ezekiel nods as though he understood what she said. "Ok then. Let's pay the Saviors a visit shall we."

* * *

Dwight has never so tense on this life . Last time he felt like this was the last confrontation the two sides had. Now another meeting is about to happen but Dwight knew too well this one is going to end messy. All that matters was that Negan doesn't survive. He survived the last one he certainly must not survive this one otherwise things will go from bad to worse.

As usual the two Saviors step to the side to let Dwight through to give the prisoner her meal. He walks in hearing the door shut behind him.

"Breakfast" He says placing the tray next to the huntress.

Mary picks up the tray and takes bite out of the sandwich. Dwight glances at the door. The Savior keeps his voice low when revealing information to Mary however today he couldn't even risk that. No one couldn't know about today.

Dwight taps Mary's shoulder to get her attention. She pauses and looks up at him. He leans towards her ear and whispers.

"Their coming."

Mary goes eye wide and looks at him alarmed by that message. Dwight brings a finger to his lip ordering her to stay quiet. They couldn't take this conversation further.

"Enjoy. " he says.

He leaves the room.

Elsewhere Gregory walks into the meeting.

"Wanted to see me?" Gregory says as he sits with the group.

"I been thinking about our little chat. The chat where we made a deal." Negan says.

"What about it?" The ex Hilltop leader says nerves starting to show on his face.

"Are you really on our side?" The Savior leader asks.

"What of course I am."

"If you are on our side then how come you did nothing that day."

"What day?"

"The day the widow led an army of your people straight up my ass in Alexandria?"

"Ah...well umm you see..."

" Shut up. " Negan tilts his head his eyebrows narrowed. "You know what I think, Gregory? I think you're playing both sides. "

"Both sides? No. I told you I want Maggie gone and reform the relationship we once had."

"I ain't convinced."

" I wasn't aware of things until they were already in... in motion. If I knew without hesitation I would have told you. I'm telling the truth. "

"Gregory. I believe you." Simon says . "Think of it Negan. If Gregory was on their side he would have not told us about the next attack they are planning."

" Exactly " The old man says with a nod .

"He only told us for himself. So we'll do his dirty work. The man ain't got balls to stand up to the widow ." Negan says .

"Think of it sir. We would have killed the widow anyway. If the Hilltop residents refuse to obey, we'll just go and kill them all. Give the other communities a message not to fuck with us."

"Now you see that's where you fuck up. " Negan says. "You see people are a resource. People are the foundation of what we are building here!" When I said that we take over , I didn't mean going in and slaughtering everyone. The widow and King Assface we kill them cuz they need to be killed. We'll kill them in front of everyone so they get the message who the boss is round here. Halo boy you already what's going to happen to him. As for you Gregory. " He aims his bat at the old man "Are you really going to be able to control your people again. Are you gonna be the leader you say you're gonna be?. "

"Positive. I swear I will fix this. Make Hilltop mine again."

" I just wish I can believe that. "

"I believe in him." Simon says giving Gregory a pat on the back "Sir. No offense but you haven't exactly been thinking straight recently."

Eugene covers his face not liking where this was going while the others look at Simon wanting him to shut up.

The Savior leader's face darkens.

"What do you mean?"

"Negan we know. We know the blonde down the hallway you got the hots for her. It's messing with your head. Some of us have tried to talk to you but your mind drifts somewhere else. Your thinking about her. Don't say you're not cuz you are. You won't let us kill her without saying why. That's another reason how we know you like her. I know it's fucking you up cuz you are accusing an innocent man for backstabbing. Calling him a liar. You are questioning his leadership, I think you should be questioning your own leadership."

Bang

The bat slams down on the table. Negan stands up straight looking extremely pissed off. More than pissed off, he is furious.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT." His voice roars. He bangs his bat again "I AM YOUR LEADER. YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH RESPECT." He grabs Simon's shirt and pulls him off his chair "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY I LEAD. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, ARE FUCKED UP. YOU ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT MAN'S TRUE INTENTIONS. YOU ARE STUPID TO THINK WE SHOULD KILL OFF PEOPLE...RESOURCES. ANYONE WITH COMMON SENSE WOULD KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE USEFUL THEY SHOULDN'T BE WASTED. WE ONLY KILL WHEN IT'S NECESSARY THAT'S HOW THINGS WORK ROUND HERE."

He pushes Simon back on to the chair and aims the bat to his face. Simon flinched as his boss's killer weapon gets aimed at his face.

"S...Sir."

"And" the leader speaks his voice low and dangerous. "There is nothing between me and blondie. There will never be a me and her." His voice cracked slightly but quickly covered it up "So I'll suggest you better start thinking about you future actions cuz if I get this behaviour from you again, you will be facing some serious crap that will make you shit your pants. Trust me you don't wanna go through that. Do you understand?"

All eyes set on to the Savior waiting for a response. Simon opens his mouth to answer , a fire of gun shots stops him.

Negan growls.

"What now?" He looks through the window. The anger he felt vanishes . The Savior leader chuckles looking amused. "Well look what we have here. Halo has brought his army right to our doorstep. "

"What!" Eugene says his body shaking with fear.

"Well. We better not keep our guests waiting. Simon. " Simon froze up as his boss sets his eyes on him. "Bring your new little friend. We may need him to say some words."

Simon quickly nods "Yes sir. Come on Gregory let's go."

He pulls the old man out of the chair and takes him out of the room.

"Gary, put three and three in the windows. Tell them to stay the hell down till we them. Laura get blondie she's gonna be needed to." Negan orders.

Laura nods "Right away sir."

Once everything is in place, Negan and his closest allies stand in front of the door ready to meet their enemies. Laura drags Mary by the arm. Mary winced surprised her arm hasn't popped out of its socket.

"Laura take it easy." Negan says "No need to be rough." Laura let's go off her. Mary glares at the other woman. "Someone outside wants to see you." Mary looks at the Savior leader knowing who he meant but pretends to look shocked. He nods and pulls Mary close to them making sure she don't make a runner. "We better not keep him waiting."

The doors open and they all walk through. Negan at the front and Eugene at the back who looked absolutely petrified. They all line up as the Savior leader steps forward with Mary still by his side.

Alexandria and Hilltop stay hidden behind their vehicles. Jack sighs with relief when he sees Mary alive and well. His relief turns into rage when his eyes set the Savior leader. He rose from his crouching position his fists clenched.

"Negan."

Negan looks down at the nephilim and grins.

"Hello Jack."


	16. Corruption

_Replies to Reviews_

 _thedarkpokemast_ _er: Yeah I_ _was pissed_ _off when Carl died. Hmm the other world...maybe we'll see ;)._

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321:_ _Scooby_ _doo in The Walking Dead? Well wouldn't that be something lol_

* * *

Rick quickly dodges the Prophet and backs away. Donatello whips round and runs towards him. Donatello punches Rick in the jaw and pushes him into the table. Bottles rattle and fall of the table. They smash into the ground.

The Prophet picks up a shred a glass and slashes Rick's arm. The Alexandrian leader winced as blood started trickling out of his cut.

Donatello laughs like a manic and raises the piece of glass this time going for the throat. Rick blocks the attack and kicks the Prophet in the stomach sending him stumbling backwards. Donatello drops the glass and clutches on to his stomach. His eyes look into Rick's ones.

"Should have not done that...Rick. I am the word of God. I know everything." He suddenly mutters something in a language Rick couldn't understand. Rick starts to cough and his chest tightens. He drops to the ground, blood spits out of his mouth as his coughs got worse. Donatello grins clearly enjoying using this new power his gained from the tablet. "With this power I am unstoppable." The Prophet laughs "I'm not letting any of you take it from me. It's mine. All mine."

He continues laughing until Sam comes from behind and hits the Prophet across the head sending him face first to the ground. Rick gasps for air now being able to breathe again. He wipes his mouth getting the blood over his fingers. The Alexandrian leader looks at the old man with his eyes widen too speechless by what's happened.

Sam goes down to his knees and rolls the Prophet on to his back. He opens one of the old man's eyes and looks in to see if he is out cold. The Prophet showed no response.

Sam stands back up and goes to Rick.

"Rick you ok?" He checks the man over. He notices the long cut on Rick's arm. "I better get the first aid kit. If that's not treated soon it could get affected."

Sam hears a groan come from behind him.

 _Shit his waking up_

"Ok. Um...I'll be back just gotta...yeah." Sam picks Donatello up by his arms and drags him out of the room. Moments later, the younger hunter returns with a first aid kit. "Can you stand up?" Rick nods and gets to his feet. He stumbles but Sam catches him and puts him in the chair. Sam opens a bottle of beer. "This is gonna sting. You ready?"

Again Rick nods. Sam pours the alcohol on to the cut.

"Argh." Rick grits his teeth and looks away.

"Sorry"

Sam gets out the plasters and bandages.

"How was he able to do that?"

Sam turns his focus away from what he was doing and looks at Rick.

"I don't know. Must be to do with the tablet. Something in it must have made him snap."

"How? One minute he was alright then next minute he went crazy."

"I don't know but right now I have to keep him locked up. Nothing else I can do. We'll decide what to do with him when the others come back." Sam carefully places the plaster on the cut. He wraps the bandage around it securing it in place. "There. That should do it. I suggest um...washing your..."

Rick nods and stands up still feeling light-headed.

"Yeah I will."

Sam sighs and touches his head.

"I gotta get an ice pack."

* * *

Sam and Rick sat in the library waiting patiently for the others to come back. Sam leans back in his seat with the ice pack still resting on his forehead. Rick's arm was now throbbing but still ached slightly if he moved it.

Dean and Cas walk down the stairs looking puzzled by the mess.

"The hell happened here?" Dean asks as he sees glass scattered everywhere. "Sam. Sammy!"

"Yeah, I'm right here!" Dean hears his brother yell coming from the library.

"Tried to get a hold of you."

"Yeah, well, um, I've been a little busy, Dean. Sorry."

Dean and Cas enter the library both frowning.

"What happened?" Cas asks.

"Donatello happened. He… attacked me and Rick."

"He went insane." Rick says.

"The Muppet professor attacked you?" Dean says with a look of disbelief. "Why?"

Sam lifts his laptop up "I better just show you. Come here."

All of them gather around as Sam types. Donatello appears on the screen walking around a chair rambling to himself.

"He attacked Sam then he went for me. I didn't wanna hurt him, but he just kept on coming at me. Then he said something the next thing I knew I couldn't breathe and I was coughing up blood." Rick explains.

Dean looks at the man eye wide.

"He did what?"

"He kept talking about having a power."

"He must be talking about the power from the tablet." Cas assumed.

"I had to lock him up in there. We were prepping the spell, and he just snapped." Sam says.

"Yeah, I think it's all a set up."

Sam frowns at his brother.

"What?"

"What makes you think that." Rick asks.

"Gog and Magog, they can't be part of the spell. " Cas says .

"Cause they don't have hearts. " Dean adds.

Sam's frown deepens.

"Wait a second. Then why did he…"

"Because Donatello wanted them to kill us. He wants us dead." Cas says.

Rick sits up straight in his chair.

"What. I thought Donatello was on our side."

"Was on our side." The angel says with a frown.

" Maybe we could talk to him. " Sam suggests.

"Uh..huh. After what he did to Rick. I ain't gonna just go in there and talk to him. We need to tie him up. " Dean says.

The Winchesters walk in. Donatello continues rambling not aware of the men's presence. The brothers grab on to the Prophet's arms and puts him down on the chair.

Donatello snaps out of his thoughts.

"Sam. Dean."

The Winchesters tie the Prophet up with rope. They check its secure before taking a step back to give the old man some space. Cas and Rick watch from the laptop.

Dean clears his throat and folds his arms.

"Donny. What happened, man? I thought we were friends."

"Friend? I see how you, both of you, look at me. Covetous. Well, God didn't choose you for this part, Dean. He chose me."

" Donatello, whatever it is your feeling, whatever it is you're going through, you can fight this." Sam says.

The Prophet laughs "I don't wanna fight it. I…. " His eyes set on to the older Winchester "You're supposed to be dead."

"Sorry about that."

"Was it the tablet that did this to you or... "

"It didn't do anything to me." Donatello interrupts the younger Winchester. "I translated the tablet. All of it! I saw the power of God! It's all up here. And you wanna take it from me."

"No, we don't. That's not true. We just wanna help you."

Again the Prophet laughs.

" No. You just brought me here to use me and get your precious spell back. You're wasting your time. And if it's a little magic you wanna be seeing." He flicks his hand towards Dean. "Suffocetur."

Dean started choking. His breaths becoming shallow.

Sam's eyes widen.

"Dean? Dean! Hey, hey! Hey! Hey!"

Dean panics feeling his chest tighten. His heart pounding against his chest. His body demanded for air but he couldn't provide it. Whatever Donatello was doing to him prevented him from being able to breathe in.

"His doing what he did to me." Rick points out.

"We must go now." Cas says.

Both the angel and Rick stand up and run out of the library.

Donatello laughs likes a manic as Sam grabs Dean's arm and wraps it around his own neck. Sam walks out of the room still supporting his brother. He holds Dean against the wall.

"Dean!...Dean!"

Dean gasps and starts to breathe again. The colour returns to his cheeks. The blue fades from his lips.

"I'm okay." He takes another deep breath "I'm okay."

"Dean." Cas comes and glares in the room where the Prophet was still tied up laughing. He looks at Dean. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Cas."

"You sure?" Rick asks.

"I'm fine. At least I didn't cough up blood." He shakes his head "Donny has seriously lost the plot."

"What are we gonna do?" Rick asks.

"Maybe we could look at his notes."Sam says.

The four of them gather the Prophet's work and they read through. Dean puts the papers down and sighs.

"This is pointless. I do not understand a damm thing his written. If this is what's going on in his head no wonder his lost it."

"Its gotta be that tablet. He was alright before he started doing his business with it." Rick says.

Sam nods agreeing with the other man. Cas shakes his head

"No, no. Prophets are conduits. Whatever's in the tablets should just flow through them. I heard of one who was tempted once, but never fully corrupted."

"Well, Kevin translated it, and it was hard on him, sure, but he...he never went full-on psycho." Dean says.

Rick sighs.

"Your friend was already odd without a soul now his gone insane."

"Donatello does not have a soul.?" Cas asks.

"Is that bad?" Dean asks.

"Yes, that's bad. Theoretically, the human soul would act as a filter inoculating the prophet against whatever darkness is in the tablet."

"Alright. Um, well, how do we fix him?"

Cas sighs.

"I don't think we do."

"What do you mean? " Rick asks. Cas lowers his eyes. Rick raises his eyebrows "No."

" I am sorry but there is nothing we can do. Donatello is corrupted. I… perhaps the kindest thing to do would be to end his suffering."

"What?" Sam says.

"I don't like it either. But if Donatello's life ends, then another prophet comes into being and they can finish the translation."

"So what, you just wanna kill him?" Dean says.

"Dean. Donatello staying alive will do no good to him."

"You do wanna kill him."

"Dean I..."

"You are just gonna in there and kill him?" Rick shakes his head "I thought you were an angel."

"I am."

"Why are you killing a human. Aren't you lot suppose to look after and love God's creations not kill."

"I'm not ending his life for the sake of it. I am doing it for a reason. I want to end his suffering."

"That can't be the only option. There is gotta be other ways. We need to discuss this."

"We do not have time." The angel snaps "We do not have time to discuss. There is nothing to discuss because there is no other way. The Donatello you once knew is gone. There might have been a chance if he had a soul but unfortunately he does not. We need the spell that's all that matters now."

"Cas"

"No Dean. Rick. You want to go back to your family right? You would do anything to get back to them."

"Yes"

"You should know that this has to be done if you wanna reunite with your family again and defeat Negan. Some sacrifices have to be made to get what you want. "

The Winchesters stare both looking shocked by their friend's decision. Rick did see where the angel was coming from. He would do anything to get back to Carl, Judith and Michonne he would even kill just to get to them. If the Prophet had to die so be it.

Rick nods and steps back.

"Do what you need to do. End his suffering and find another Prophet."

"Rick what the hell?" Dean says.

"It shall be done." Cas says.

He turns and walks down the hallway.

"CAS WAIT!" " Sam yells picking up the pace to go after him. Cas goes to open the door but San stops him. "Cas please you don't need to do this."

"I have to."

"No you don't. No one needs to die. There has to be another way. There has to. One that does not involve having to kill." Sam goes full on puppy force with his eyes "Please Cas. "

Cas looks away but he can sense the younger hunter. He was not dropping the look.

The angel sighs.

"Fine."

Cas opens the door and walks in. The Winchesters were about to follow but the door gets slammed in their face. Dean tries to open the door but it was locked.

"Cas." He bangs on the door "HEY. OPEN UP."

"Cas!" Sam joins his brother and starts pounding on the door. "Cas! Come on, let us in!"

Rick turns his back on the brothers not wanting to see or hear what Cas is about to do to the old man. Part of him knew this was wrong but family was All that mattered to Rick. He needed to get back before things get worse. Rick decided to leave the Winchesters and go else where in the bunker. Staying would cause an argument. Rick did not want to argue with the brothers because they are the only allies his got in this world.

The Alexandrian leader went off without saying a word. He didn't look back.

Cas walks in. Donatello looks up at the angel. He chuckles.

"Castiel. You come to get the ingredients off me." He laughs "Like I told Sam and Dean, you're wasting your time."

Cas nods and takes off his trench coat.

"Well, I'm not Sam and Dean."

Donatello cocked his head and looks at the angel with an amused expression.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I am going to do something that I promised I would never do to a human being without their permission. I'm gonna strip the spell from your mind."

Donatello's eyes widen.

"You...you...you... can't. I...I've absorbed too much power. Y...y...you'll fry us both!"

"I might." The angel raises his hand and places it on Donatello's head. The Prophet opens his mouth to say a chant but Cas quickly covers his mouth. Donatello muffled behind the hand sounding frantic. Cas looks down at the man with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you or anyone hurt the people I love. Not again."

He places his fingers on Donatello's fore head and his eyes start to glow. The Prophet screams with pain as his brain felt as though it was getting fried. Cas ignored the screams and continued. If he stopped then he won't get the ingredients for the spell. He wouldn't be able to save Jack and Mary.

 _Your doing this for them._ Cas reminded himself.

He digs deeper into the Prophet's mind. Donatello let out another scream until suddenly he stopped and passes out. Cas's eyes return to normal and he let's go off the man.

The angel grabs his coat and puts it on. Without looking back, he walks to the door and opens it. The Winchesters who have heard the Prophet's screams stood looking worried.

"Cas?" Dean says.

Cas looks at his friend.

"Well, I know what we have to do."

The angel brushes past them and walks down the hallway. He finds Rick in the main room sitting at the table his head in his hands. Cas goes and stands next to him. He places a hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick immediately looks up.

"Its done." Cas tells him.

"You killed him?"

"No I did not. Instead I..."

"Cas what the hell did you do?" Dean yells storming in the room angry at his friend. "His not answering. His barely got a pulse.

"We gotta take him to a hospital." Sam says.

"Say what? Exactly." Cas asks.

"We'll come up with something." Dean says as he puts his jacket on.

"If he survives the journey that is." Cas says.

Dean glares at the angel and goes back down the hallway with his brother to get the Prophet.

* * *

Rick sat in his seat while Cas paces up and down the room waiting for the brothers to return. The door opens and the Winchesters walk in.

Cas looks up at them.

"Well?"

"Well… guess you could say Donatello is alive." Sam answers.

The angel nods while Rick couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"He's brain-dead. Machines keeping him breathing." Dean shakes his head "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Cas..."

"His soul was gone. He was corrupted. He was a danger to himself and to you and to all humanity. I took your word and not killed him. At least being brain-dead he can not harm others but it does not end his suffering. I told you ending his life would have been the best option but you chose not to. Him being hooked up to machines that's on you."

"Cas. You really think we would have let you kill him. You think we would have left him after what you did. Left him to die."

Cas sighs.

"No."

"You." Dean turns and glares at Rick "You were ok with this."

"We needed the spell Dean."

"You were totally ok with Cas nearly murdering someone."

"You would do anything Dean for family even doing things that are wrong. I am glad that your friend is alive but Castiel is right it's not going to end his suffering." Rick sighs "There has been times I have had to end a people's suffering otherwise they would have turned and walked the earth as a corpse rotting away as time goes on. Donatello although he won't turn into a walker, his gonna be on this earth with his life fading away. To me keeping the old man who does not have a soul and has been corrupted alive is worse than what Castiel did. "

Cas nods at Rick relieved that someone understands him. Dean still shakes his head. Sam lowers his eyes unsure what to say.

Cas looks at the older hunter.

"Dean. I told you, war is coming. War. And I did what soldiers do. We needed the spell to open the rift, and I got it. We need four major ingredients: the grace of an archangel… a fruit from the Tree of Life… the Seal of Solomon… and the blood of a most holy man. We find those things, we can bring everybody home and bring Rick back to his people."

The Winchesters remain silent.

"Sam. Dean again I am sorry for what I did to Donatello but we can't let that pull us down. We do what you always done. Deal with it and move forward. I don't sleep I will begin the search for the ingredients but you lot should get some rest its late. Its been a long day for all of us."

The Winchesters still stare at the angel.

Cas nods.

"I will let you know if I find anything."

The angel walks upstairs. He opens the door and gives the men one last look before leaving closing the door behind him.

Then the room fell silent.


	17. All Out War

_Replies to Reviews_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: I'm skipping_ _Scoobynatural_ _. That episode would not be really necessary for this story._

 _Don 77: Yes I am loving the new season of_ _TWD_ _. Better than last season. I wasn't a huge fan of season 8. Yes season 14 of_ _SPN_ _has not been bad either. Definitely a lot of twists and storylines. I'm intrigued on where season 14 is going. I think it's going_ _to be_ _awesome. Sorry to say but you are not going to see a cartoon Rick. I'm skipping_ _Scoobynatural_ _._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Gabriel will appear soon. :)_

* * *

"Hello Jack."

"It's over Negan. You lost." Jack yells at the Savior leader.

"Lost? I haven't lost...yet." He chuckles "How have I lost when we haven't began fighting yet."

"Your surrounded. You and your people have no chance of escaping. " Maggie says "We're the ones that are armed and there is more of us going to your outposts right now. You lost."

The Savior leader again chuckles.

"Oh look at you widow. Storming into my home already claiming victory. Priceless."

"You will not be laughing after what we're gonna do. After what I'm gonna do to you."

"What you gonna do widow?"

"We wanna give you a chance to surrender." Jack says. "If you don't want a lot of lives to die. Then surrender."

Negan smiles and says nothing.

"We will let your people live." Jesus says "They don't have to die."

"What about me. Hmm?"

"You don't." Maggie says.

"If you wanna do a good thing then I say surrender so only one life will die today. If you don't, not only you will die but others will to. Your people will die." Jack says.

"Why on earth would I surrender. Surrender to a kid."

"I ain't just a kid am I."

Negan shakes his head.

"You really don't have a fucking clue. You think you and your little army have this all under control. You think you know what's gonna happen next .Well let me you tell you something. You don't." The nephlilim looks at him puzzled. Negan chuckles "In fact you have no idea what shit is about to go down. Simon if you please."

Simon goes inside seconds later he comes out with Gregory by his side. Maggie sighs heavily.

"Damm it." she mutters under her breath.

"That's where he went." Jesus says with a sigh.

"Old Gregory has something to say." Negan says. "Go on Gregory tell your people what you wanna say."

"The Hilltop stands with Negan and the Saviors. Any resident of the Hilltop who takes up arms or who supports this ultimatum against the Sanctuary or any of the Saviors, for that matter they will no longer be welcome in the colony."

"And? "

Their families will be thrown out and will be left to fend for themselves."

"And?"

"Go home now. Or you won't have a home to go back to. "

Maggie closes her eyes with a look of defeat. Everything they prepared for is all going to fall apart. Maggie knew the Hilltop residents would not want to be removed from their homes. That's all that got. Some of the residents will struggle to survive out there on their own.

Maggie looks at the Hilltop community.

"You do what you need to do. "

They look at each other fearing they could lose their home.

Jack looks at them.

"Don't go. You are giving him what he wants."

The people mutter to each other while Negan watched them waiting patiently for them to make the decision to leave.

"Don't Jack. If they wanna go let them go." Maggie says.

Jack shakes his head.

"No. Guys. You can't just give up. Rick wouldn't want this. He would want us to stay and fight even if we lost everything. Yes you may lose your home but at least you will be free. No Saviors controlling your lives. If you go now, you will go back to living in fear again. Is that what you really want? And all that hard work we did to get where we are today you wanna throw all that away. Come on guys we gotta stand together and fight. "

"Don't listen to the boy. Listen to your leader. Go back to separating wheat and shit or whatever the hell it is you people do." Negan says.

"All I have at the Hilltop are a bunch of books and an old lobster bib. " Jesus says "I ain't got nothing to go back to. I'm staying."

Maggie smiles at him. Others decide to stay put despite the threats.

"Doesn't look like anyone's going, does it?" Maggie says with a grin.

"Hilltop stands with... "

The Hilltop stands with Maggie. " Jesus yells interrupting Gregory.

Gregory goes pale feeling he just received a punch to the gut. Simon walks up to the old man with his hands on his hips.

"I defended you back in there. I feel like I invested a lot in you, and I am very, very disappointed."

"Simon. Please I can sort this out. I will get them to listen."

Simon glares at him and suddenly pushes the ex Hilltop leader down the stairs .

Negan smirks. "Well that friendship didn't last."

Simon ignores his leader's comment and goes and stands with the other Saviors.

"This is your last chance." Jack says. "Stand down!"

Negan nods "Alright. I'll do it." He suddenly grabs Mary wrapping his arm around her throat. "Or not."

He gets a gun out and presses it against Mary's head.

"MARY." Jack screams.

Mary places her hands on Negan's arm. With her strength tries to get him off her.

"Uh...uh wouldn't do that Mary. We don't wanna shoot you in front of all these people now do we." Negan says.

"You wouldn't do it. I know you wouldn't." Mary says.

"The halo thinks I will." The Savior leader whispers in her ear.

"Mary." Jack repeats panic showing on his face.

"It's ok Jack. " Mary assures him.

"Stand down otherwise blondie dies." Negan says.

"I will not let you touch her."

" Oh Jack. What you gonna do. Use your angel crap on me. " The Savior leader laughs "I don't think so. Soon as I see your golden eyes, Mary dies."

Maggie notices the nephilim becoming tense.

 _Negan_ _has hit his soft spot._ She thought.

Maggie didn't know Mary that well so if she died it wouldn't be a big issue to her. However it would take a major toll on Jack. Jack has sworn to protect this woman. Seeing her die in front of his eyes would break him.

The others look at Maggie waiting for the next command. Maggie couldn't give one. She didn't know what to do.

Jack looks straight into the Savior leader's eyes. The two enemies look at each other for a few seconds before Jack vanishes in mid-air.

Negan blinks a few times.

"The fuck." His eyes scan the crowd but there was no sign of the nephilim. "Where the fuck did he go?"

He felt something grab on to his wrist. Negan looks and sees the nephilim now standing next to him trying to get the gun out of his hand. Shocked Negan quickly punches Jack in the jaw and backs away with Mary still in his grip.

Mary elbows the Savior in the face causing him to lose his grip. Negan glares at the woman but gets met with a fist to the face causing him to go backwards and fall off the baloney.

"Mary." Jack looks her over with concern.

Mary lowers her fist. She looks at the nephilim.

"Jack."

They both turn and face the Saviors who stared with a look of horror. Eugene let out a yelp and ran inside. Jack looks at the remaining ones. His eyes glow. Laura and Dwight both turn and run inside. Simon was the last one frozen in shock.

Maggie raises her hand.

"FIRE."

Everyone started shooting. Simon snaps out of his shock and runs in. Jack grabs Mary's hand and leads her down the stairs.

"Gotta get you out of here."

Jack.. " Mary suddenly finds herself sitting in a car. She frowns with confusion. "What..."

" Mary. "

Mary turns and sees Jack in the seat next to her.

"Jack what...how."

" Stay here do not come out."He orders.

"Jack. No let me help you."

"I will see you later." He says with a smile.

Then he vanished.

Waves of bullets smash through the windows. Pieces of glass shattering going all over the ground. The Saviors run through the building dodging incoming bullets.

The Saviors turn a corner and run downstairs. They pauses when they see who is standing on the other side of the room.

Jack's eyes glow.

"Your not getting out of here."

He takes a step forward. The Saviors take a step back. Their bodies trembling with fear. Eugene goes down on to his knees and places his hands together.

"Please don't kill me. I don't wanna die. I'll do anything you want."

" Get up. " Simon snaps at him. Eugene gets to his feet and hides behind the second in command. Simon glares at the nephilim doing his best to cover up his fear. "Listen kid we're not the bad guys here. Your getting this all wrong. The folks out there are the bad ones. We're the Saviors remember we save people. I told you all that when we first met. " He takes several steps forward with his hands raised. "Kid you can fix this. Not too late to do the right thing. All you gotta do is tell them to stand down and go home. This war will be over and everyone can go back to their normal lives. Everything will be at peace again. So what do you say? You in?"

Jack eyes the Savior up and down. He shakes his head.

"No"

Packets of food suddenly explode. Crumbs scatter all over the ground. Bulbs burst. Water sprays out of the taps. The room had a mind of its own.

"I will not kill you. You still have a chance to surrender. You may not surrender today but one day you will. Your supplies are low and with walkers now approaching you have no way of getting out. You will not be able to refill your storage. "

The nephilim flicks his wrist. Beds fly out of the rooms from upstairs and smash into the walls. Eugene let out a cry and clings on to Simon's arm. Simon was too shocked to realize he had the Savior clinging to him.

"No need to rush. Take your time but by the look of this place, you do not have long. Eventually you will starve and will experience extreme thirst. No humans can survive long without food or water. If you don't wanna anymore lives to die then I would recommend taking my offer. " The nephilim smiles "I look forward to hearing from you."

Then he vanished.

Dwight ran into his room and slams the door behind him. He walks backwards his hands form into fists.

"Dwight"

Dwight whips round and raises his fist. Jack raises his hands.

"It's only me."

Dwight sighs and lowers his hands.

"Jack."

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

"What?"

"You have helped us. You want to be free this is your chance."

"Jack. I can't if they see I'm gone. They..."

"They will not do anything. Not while they are stuck in here. The Saviors will hopefully surrender soon but you don't deserve to wait here with them. You are not a Savior right?"

"No."

"Come."

"Jack its best if I stay and follow your plan."

"But Dwight."

"I can keep an eye out. Watch what's happening. Although Negan is not here, the others could still come up something to fight back. Is there a way I can communicate with you. Update you on what's going on?"

Jack's face screws up. He thinks for a few moments. He nods.

"You can pray to me."

"Pray to you?"

"Like you pray to God. Pray to me and I will hear you. I will get the message "

"Umm...ok."

"Do it somewhere private so the others can't hear you."

"Oh yeah of course."

"You sure you want to stay."

"Yes. I ain't leaving until this war is over for good. You better get out of here. Go. Now."

Jack again nods and then disappears.

Negan's eyes open to the sound of guns and explosions. He tries to move. Pain shoots up his leg causing the Savior leader to wince. He looks down at his leg.

 _Great my fucking ankle_ _is twisted_ _. Thanks a fucking lot_ _blondie_ _._

He grits his teeth as he stands up. He tries to take a step forward but putting pressure on to his injured leg was too painful to put up with. So the Savior leader limps ducking the bullets as he went.

Maggie shoots at the building but stops when she sees the Savior leader limping across the battlefield. The Hilltop leader shifts her gun on to him. Locking her target.

 _I got you now you bastard._

She shoots.

Negan ducks nearly losing his footing. Maggie again shoots but again Negan dodges the bullet. Maggie reloads the gun and aims. This time she focused. She ignores everything that's happening around her. Almost as though everything went into slow motion as she focused on her target's movements.

Then she fried.

The bullet hits Negan in the chest. The Savior leader stumbles back. His eyes widen. Again Maggie shoots in the same spot causing Negan to fall back on the ground. Maggie goes for another shot but notices the Savior leader is not moving. He was lying still on the ground. His beloved bat rolls out of his hand. He doesn't go out to grab it.

Maggie lowers her weapon as she watched the lifeless body laying there. A flood of relief goes through her.

 _His dead. The fucker is finally gone._

Jesus joins her and spots the body on the ground.

"Is he..."

"Yes he is."

Jesus shakes his head with amazement.

"You did it. You killed Negan."

"I did." Maggie says with a smile.

It felt good. The young woman felt the weight lifted off her shoulders and was now able to put her husband to rest. She finally got her revenge.

Jesus smiles back. The sound of growls causes everyone to turn around.

Daryl drives down the road with a herd of walkers following behind. He raises the flare gun and shoots at the gates. The gates break open and burn. Daryl spins his motorbike round and drives in the other direction. The walkers continue going towards the Sanctuary. They started making their way in.

"LETS MOVE OUT!" Maggie shouts out.

Both Alexandria and Hilltop retreat back to their vehicles.

Jack appears.

"Is it done. Did you kill Negan?" He asks.

Maggie points at the body that still has shown no sign of life. Jack looks. He looks back at the Hilltop leader.

"You did it. You did not miss."

"I told ya I wouldn't miss." She grins "Lets get out of here."

Jack nods and goes off with her.

Father Gabriel was about to get into his car but stops when he hears a cry for help.

"HELP ME."

The priest turns and sees Gregory hiding looking like a nervous wreck.

"HELP ME." He repeats.

Father Gabriel looks at the car then at the old man. Although Gregory did betray them. He didn't deserve to be left behind. He is a member of Hilltop. A member of their community.

The priest sighs and runs to the ex Hilltop leader. A walker comes with its arms out. Father Gabriel shoots the walker and grabs Gregory by the arm.

"Come on."

The two men make their way towards the car.

"Oh thank you. Thank you." Gregory repeats.

The priest glances back before opening the car door.

"Get in."

Gregory pauses and looks at the other man. A grin forms on his lips.

"Thank you. Gabriel. I can take it from here." He pushes the priest. Father Gabriel falls on his back. Gregory takes his gun. "Thanks for the car."

He gets in and drives off leaving the priest behind.

Maggie and Jack get into the car. The Hilltop leader nearly jumps when she sees Mary sitting in the back.

"Its ok. I put her here." Jack says.

"Its fine." Maggie smiles in her reflection. "You ok Mary?"

"Yeah um..."

"Maggie. Name is Maggie."

"Maggie."

"Your safe now." Maggie turns round to face the other woman. "Negan is dead."

"He is?"

"Yes." Jack says. His smile widens "His gone for good."

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for your friend." Maggie says nodding to Jack.

Mary beams at the nephilim. surprised by how much his changed. From an innocent boy to a leader. Mary felt proud of him. Proud that he did not follow his father's path but instead went on to the path on becoming a hero. Just like her sons.

Maggie starts up the engine and drives on to the road. The others cars and trucks followed their leaders.

They all drove off leaving with a victory.


	18. A Most Holy Man

_Replies to Reviews_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: Lol so am I. Thank you for the review:)_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Oh yeah Simon is much worse. They better watch out for him._

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review :)_

 _sorryimadick_ _: It's ok I accept criticism. Writing has never been my strongest especially when it comes to grammar. It's always been a struggle of mine. I have used Grammar websites but I know my work is not brilliant. I am trying. Fingers crossed I hope I get better :)_

* * *

Sam sits in the kitchen searching anything that is linked to the ingredients. It's been a few days since the incident with Donatello. It has left a negative feeling in the bunker.

Dean kept his distance with Rick. Every time Rick is in the same room as Dean, the hunter would immediately turn his back to him making out his doing something.

Rick walks into the kitchen.

"Hey. How's the research?"

Sam looks up from the screen.

"Not going very well. Haven't had much luck with the Seal of Solomon. I've been digging through the lore, but so far, nothing. Um...Dean? "

Rick shakes his head.

"Hasn't said a word to me. He spoke to Castiel I think his forgiven him but not me."

Sam sighs " He will get over it. Give him time. "

Dean walks in holding a pizza box. He has a slice hanging out of his mouth. The hunter sits down next to his brother.

So?" Dean says after swallowing the slice of pizza.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You find anything on the Seal of Solomon?" Sam shakes his head. Dean sighs "Great. So we got Cas in Syria dodging bullets, trying to find fruit from the Tree of Life. We don't know where Lucifer is, so we can't get grace from an archangel. And uh, what's the last ingredient of this spell we're never gonna find?"

"Blood of a most holy man."

"A most holy man. What does that mean?"

"No idea. I've been thinking maybe, uh, blood of a saint?"

"A holy man I would think is a priest." Rick says.

"Like your priest buddy back at home?" Dean asks.

Rick looks at him surprised the older hunter is now talking to him.

 _This is only about the ingredients. I guess he can't ignore me in them circumstances._

"It turns out there's a huge market for religious relics. Hair of a martyr, um, nails from the True Cross." Sam pipes up.

"Ok. One, ew. Two, where is this market?"

"Online."

"Ah. The internet of course. Had to be the internet. Everything is done on the internet these days."

"Anyway, a lot of this is fake, obviously, but I did find one dealer who seems to be legit. Her name is Margaret Astor. Worth a shot?"

"Yeah. Good. Why not? I'll get ready."

"I will like to accompany you." Rick says.

Dean shakes his head.

"Naa your good."

"I been in this bunker for days. I want out. I want to help. To get things done faster we should do it together."

"Rick. We are only going off to talk to a chic about a saint's blood. We don't need back up."

"I think he should come with us." Sam says. He smiles at Rick. "Lets go."

Dean glares at his brother. Sam ignores him.

 _Dean will have to talk to him if we are all on the case._

Sam did remember Carl mentioning that Rick used to be a Sheriff Deputy. Interviews should be one of his strongest areas. Tell if this dealer is really legit.

Rick nods and stands up ignoring Dean's pissed off expression.

"Lets go and get this blood of a holy man."

* * *

Margaret Astor sits in a restaurant sipping a Martini. Sam, Dean and Rick approach the woman.

Dean clears his throat.

"Miss Astor?"

"Ms. will do." The woman says as she puts her Martini down on the table.

"Ok Ms. Astor. Do you mind if we sit down?" Rick asks.

"Please." The three men sit down. Margaret straightens up and puts on a smile "So, gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"Ok, we, um, we're interested in obtaining a very rare religious artefact, and we were told that maybe you'd be the person to help us out." Sam explains.

The woman raises her eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who told you that?"

"The internet." Dean answers.

"So… this is not a personal recommendation?"

" No. Is that a problem?" Rick asks.

" Personal relationships are very important to me."

Margaret reaches across the table and places her hand on Rick's hand. Both brothers look with surprise. This woman has shown she has an interest in the Alexandrian leader.

Rick immediately saw the signals Ms. Astor was sending across to him. Rick would turn her down and say his already taken but if this woman is the key to getting one of the ingredients, the best thing to do is play along.

"I would personally appreciate any help you could give us." Rick says as he places his hand on top of hers. "Anything at all."

Dean's eyes shift towards his brother and gives the WTF expression. Sam had the same matching expression.

"What sort of help do you need?" Margaret asks.

"We need, um… the blood of a saint." Sam says.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know it sounds weird but that is what we want."

"What ever for?"

"Does it matter?" Dean says.

Margaret looks at Dean with a frown.

"I was asking..."

She looks at the younger hunter.

"Sam."

"Sam." The woman finishes.

Dean and Margaret look at each other with annoyed expressions. She turns away and smiles at Rick.

So..."

"Rick."

"Rick." Her smile widens "What can you tell me?"

"We can't tell you very much. Just that it's very important to us."

"Well, of course it is. Blood of a saint very rare, very expensive. It just so happens I might know one person who would have such an item."

"Who is that?"

"Well...thing is should I tell you that one person."

Rick leans forward. His face inches away from hers.

"I will be very grateful if you give me the name. Very, very grateful."

He smiles. Margaret grins enjoying the moment. The Winchesters sat looking extremely uncomfortable by this awkward flirting.

 _Just give the_ _damm_ _name so we can go._ Dean thought.

"His name is Richard Greenstreet. He lives in Seattle. I'll provide an introduction, but that's as far as I'll go.

"Thank you." Rick says with a nod.

"I hope our paths cross again...Rick."

Rick shakes the woman's hand.

"Its been a pleasure to meet you Ms. Astor."

"For you call me Margaret." She says with a wink.

"Ok. Margaret. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yeah let's get of here." Dean says who was already out of his seat and making his way to the exit wanting to get away from all this.

"Thank you for your time." Sam says with a smile.

He and Rick follow Dean behind.

Margaret raises her Martini to her lips. She grins in her mind.

 _My day just got a_ _whole lot_ _better._

* * *

Richard Greenstreet takes a bite out of his doughnut.

"Your names again?" He asked.

Crumbs spray out of his mouth as he says it. Rick tries to hide his disgust.

"This is Sam. I'm Dean Vaughn. Our working partner Rick Armstrong. We're from Rhode Island."

"Rhode Island. My, you are a long way from home. Do you happen to know the Machin twins out of Newport?"

"The Machin twins? Uh, well, we don't know them personally, but obviously, we know of them." Sam says.

"Mm. Interesting. Because to the best of my knowledge, there are no Machin twins from Newport. So who are you really?"

Dean sighs.

"This is Sam. I'm Dean Winchester. This is Rick Grimes. We were told that you might have something that we need."

"What might that be?"

"Blood of a saint." Rick answers.

"Blood of a saint?" Richard asked.

Sam nods.

"Yes."

"Why… yes. I do believe I possess such an item. Cost me a small fortune to obtain." Richard says.

"Right. We need some for a worthy cause."

"I gave up on worthy causes years ago. And as I said, the blood cost me a fortune. Judging by your Montgomery Ward suits and your cheap ties." The man gestures to all three men's suits "I'm guessing you don't have a small fortune, or for that matter, two nickels to rub together. So I'm quite afraid this has been a waste of your time, and more importantly, mine. Good day, gentlemen."

He leans back and goes back to eating his sweet treat. The three men turn to leave. Richard paused and lowers his doughnut.

"Wait." He comes off his desk and folds his arms. "I suppose we can be of service to one another. Since you had the nerve to come in here under false pretences, I assume you won't be above a little bit of chicanery. Hmm?

"We're listening." Dean says.

Richard looks at three men with interest. He gestures to the chairs.

"Sit." The three men take their seats while Richard took the seat behind his desk. He cleared his throat. "A short while ago, a valuable item that I covet was removed from its ancestral home in Malta. I believe the thief was working for a man named Santino Scarpatti.

"Scarpatti, the mob boss?" Dean asks his eyebrows raised.

"You've heard of him."

"I've heard enough to know he kills people."

"Oh, yes. I suppose he does. In any case, here is my proposal – you procure said item for me, and I will trade it for the blood."

"And what kind of item is it that we're talking about?" Sam asks.

"The skull of St. Peter."

"Um...ok, we steal the skull from the head of the Seattle mob. In exchange, you'll give us the blood of…"

"St. Ignatius. Hmm. That's correct." Richard finishes the older hunter's sentence with a smile.

"A mob!" Rick says. "Getting involved with a mob is not a good idea."

"You want the blood? Right?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then you should be willing to take a risk in order to get what you want."

"Yeah. We can do that. No problem. What else can you tell us?" Dean cuts in not wanting Rick to ruin this chance for them.

"Rumor has it, the skull is going to be turned over tomorrow night. Unfortunately, I don't know the name of the thief or where the meet is supposed to take place."

"That's not a lot to go on."

Richard smiles.

"I have faith in you men."

He eats the last of his doughnut and licks the sugar-coating off his fingers.

He grins at the men.

"So gentlemen, do you accept the job?"


	19. Hero

_Replies to Review_

 _Adam Grimes: Oh yes they will be celebrating_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: True didn't think of that. You made me think about a few things now lol_

 _Don 77: Yeah it_ _must be_ _tough for him._

* * *

Mary looks up at the gates of Alexandria as they opened to welcome back the heroes who took down Negan.

The last time Mary was here there was war and it was the day her sons found out about Negan.

It still ached her heart when she saw the horror on both Sam and Dean's faces. They looked as though they saw a ghost. The huntress had to admit she still flinched whenever the Savior leader came near her. His presence was so overwhelming it was unbearable most of the time.

Now his dead Mary didn't know how to react. She should be relieved that his gone but instead she felt saddened by the news. It was like she lost John all over again. She started it with that one hit that sent him of the balance.

The memories of Negan start popping up in her mind. Memories of the time he stroked her that caused her to remember John and the time they nearly both kissed.

Mary grips on to the leather of the car seat as she remembered how close they were to each other. How close their lips were. The thing that scared her the most was that she actually wanted it.

Negan is gone and all she felt was grief.

Mary scolded to herself.

 _He is not John. He is a monster. He tried to hurt you, Sam, Dean, Jack._ _Negan_ _has John's face but he will never ever be like him. Be happy that his dead._

For some reason Mary couldn't seem to accept it.

"We're here."

Mary looks at Jack.

"Huh?"

"Alexandria. We are here."

Mary looks out of the window. She nods and her hands loosen up letting go of the leather.

Maggie parked up and smiled at her passengers.

"Alright you both deserve a rest. Kingdom are wrapping up they have taken down two posts they are gonna continue tomorrow. Hilltop and Alexandria are gonna join them."

"Good. The more the better." Jack says with a nod.

"I'm gonna head back to Hilltop. See ya later Jack...Mary." She nods at the huntress. "Make yourself feel at home."

"Thank you." Mary says.

Jack and Mary get out of the car. The nephilim waves as Maggie drives off.

Carl approaches the pair with a big smile.

"You did it Jack. I knew you would." He gives Jack a slap on the back and grins. Jack laughs a little. Carl reaches out and smiles "Mary. I'm been wanting to meet you."

Mary smiles warmly and shakes the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you...um..."

"Carl."

"Oh you are Carl. Rick's son right?"

"That's right."

"I'm sorry for what happened to him."

"Its fine. It wasnt your fault. Hey um...everyone is waiting for you Jack. They wanna congratulate you. You are their hero."

"Tell them I'll be right over."

"Ok. See you there."

Carl walks off.

"His a sweet kid." Mary says.

"He is. Me and him have become good friends."

 _Jack really has changed._ Mary thought.

Jack looked happier, stronger, more confident. Seeing how well he has settled into this community has really made Mary surprised.

The huntress sees people looking over at her and the young nephilim.

"You better um...go and greet your crowd. Hero."

"Come with me."

Jack takes her hand and leads her through the crowd. Michonne gives Mary a small smile. Mary smiles back and gives Judith a little wave.

Judith waves but she stays close to Michonne starting to feel shy.

"Everyone" Jack yells over the crowd. The Alexandrians go silent and look at their leader. "Everyone. This is Mary Winchester. She's my friend."

Mary gives an awkward smile not hugely keen on being in the spot light.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I um heard what the Saviors has done to you all. What you did, standing up to them, that's incredible and you should all be proud of yourself. Jack, he has come a long way from when I first met him. He has changed so much. He has grown into a lovely young man. A hero." Jack beams at her. Mary nods "If it wasnt for him I would still be a prisoner."

"Your out now so is Jack leaving us?" One of the Alexandrians shout out.

"He only did this so he can rescue you." Another one shouts out.

People start muttering getting anxious and worried.

"Um can you excuse us for a few minutes." Jack says. He takes Mary's hand and goes off somewhere quiet with her. "Mary...um. There is something I have to tell you."

"What?" Jack lowers his eyes looking ashamed. "You wanna stay."

Jack looks back up and nods.

"I have to. Rick is not here, someone has to step up. These people they need me. I promised I will help them win this war. Although Negan is dead there are others. Simon, Regina, Laura, Eugene, it goes on. I have to be here to stop them. If you don't wanna stay I can try to open the rift and..."

"I want to stay."

Jack gives her a surprised look.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to stay and help you. You helped me. Now its my turn. You know Dwight said you would want me by your side. " She places her hand on his shoulder. "I do want to be by your side. All the way."

"What about Sam and Dean?"

She sighs.

"They will get here. Sam and Dean do not give up that easily but I don't want them to come and end up in a middle of a war. I want them to come to world that is in peace and harmony. So they do not have to fight."

"Yes. Sam and Dean have fought for the whole lives. It's not fair if they got involved into another one."

"Exactly. Jack...I have faith in you. We should continue this mission together."

"Sam and Dean would be proud of me."

"Very proud."

"Mary."

"Yes."

"I missed you."

Mary smiles and wraps her arms around the nephilim pulling him in for a hug. Jack hugs back taking in the motherly love and warmth from Mary.

Mary pulls away.

"Better get back."

They both rejoin the others.

"Well?" Daryl asks.

"I'm are staying. We both are." Jack beams at Mary as he said it. "Mary is going to help us."

"I will do everything I can. I promise." Mary says. "We had a victory today so let's have another one tomorrow."

"Yes" The crowd cheer.

"We know what to do right?" Jack says.

"Yes" The crowd says.

"Lets do this." Mary says with a nod.

"Tonight we celebrate." Aaron says.

"Yeah." Tara says.

Tara takes out her lollipop from her mouth and pulls down her sunglasses.

"Who know's where the booze is?"


	20. The Skull of St Peter

_Replies to Reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Yes anything could happen. ;)_

 _Grey_ _jedi_ _Anakin_ _Skywalker_ _: Yes later in the story._

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: Lol. Now I'm starting to imagine it._

 _Don 77: This victory may not last for long ;)_

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

Rick was the first to speak after the Winchesters accepted Greenstreet's job. The three men are walking down the path to the Impala.

"We are doing it end of story." Dean says.

"Mobs. Getting involved with mobs never ends well. I was a Deputy so I know how it works. I know what the Mafia do. Who they get involved with."

"We may not be cops Rick but I think I seen plenty of gangster movies to know how the Mafia works."

"Dean." Sam cuts in. "I get we need the blood but this is what we've come to? Thieves?"

"Hey, you want the blood, right? Well… besides, the thing's already stolen."

"Dean. Rick has a point. This is the Mafia we are talking about."

"We have faced things far worse. The Mafia..." Dean scoffs. "...be like going back to basics."

Rick sighs.

"Hey." The hunter continues. "At least the Mafia are better than the Saviors. Right Rick?"

"I guess. But still what we are doing is breaking the law."

"Sometimes you gotta break a few rules to get what you want."

"Sam sighs. "Dean."

"Sam. All we gotta do is get the skull, give it to Greenstreet then we get the blood. That will be one ingredient to cross off the list."

Dean gets into the Impala. He looks up at the two men.

"So? You coming or not?"

* * *

"Here you are sir."

Dean takes the coffee and smiles.

"Thanks."

The hunter turns around and spots a woman sitting at a table reading a book.

Dean walks up to her looking curious.

"Watcha reading?"

The woman looks up and smiles.

"A book on the supernatural."

"Really?" Dean tilts his head with his eyebrow raised. "So, you're into the supernatural?"

"I am."

Dean puts on his most charming smile. Finding a incredibly good looking woman who is into the supernatural, Dean will definitely make a move.

"I should sit down." He says.

The woman laughs. Dean is about to sit down but his brother calls for him.

"Dean. "

Dean sighs heavily.

 _Brother ruining the moment._

He looks at the woman. "Excuse me."

The woman nods. "Sure."

Dean walks to the table where Sam and Rick sat.

"Perfect timing Sammy." Dean says in a sarcastic tone.

"I got it." Sam says ignoring his brother pouting. "I hacked into airline records and checked the names of anybody and everybody who travelled from Malta to Seattle in the first three days after the skull was stolen. There were five people. The fifth guy named, uh… Antonio Miele. With little past I can dig up on him seems… checkered.

Dean looks back at the woman not taking any notice of his brother.

"Dean. Are you with the group?" Rick asks.

Dean turns back round.

"Uh yeah. Um...sounds a little thin, but you wouldn't happen to know where this Miele guy is right now, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He checked into the Patricia Hotel right here in downtown Seattle yesterday." San answers.

"Great. We'll check it out later but first I'm looking for recommendations for a certain book." Dean winks at the woman. The woman giggles. "Excuse me gentleman."

Dean stands up and goes back to the woman.

"He knows we have a job right?" Rick says.

Sam sighs.

"You will get used to it."

* * *

The Winchesters walk into the hotel reception. As they walk to the elevator, a man exits and bumps into the younger hunter.

"Excuse me. I…" The man looks at Sam before quickly walking away. "Um...Alright."

The elevator opens to a new floor. The brothers step out and walk down the hallway. They stop at one of the rooms. Sam opens the door.

The room was an absolute mess. The brothers walk in feeling suspicious about this room. Dean looks round. He spots something near the bed.

"Hey I got something."

Sam follows his brother's lead. They both look down at the bed. On the side of the bed was a man.

"He's dead." Sam points out.

Dean crouched down and examined the victim's face. He knew who this was.

"Well, rest in peace, Antonio Miele."

* * *

Rick sits in the car waiting for the brothers to return. He did want to go in with them but Dean insisted they didn't a "third pair of eyes".

A car pulls up near the Impala and three men step out of it. All men wore same matching black suits and black sunglasses to match. People wouldn't wear sunglasses at night. Unless they are wearing it for fashion or to cover their face.

One of men puts a gun in their back pocket and whispers to man next standing next to him.

All three heads turn towards the Impala. Rick sinks into the seat realizing who they were.

 _Mafia_

One of the men knocks on the window. Rick turns and faces the man who grinned through the window.

 _Act calm. Don't take action unless you need to._

Rick rolls down the window.

"May I help you?"

"You the owner of this car?" The man asks.

"No. It's my friend's car. He had to go in the shops to buy a few things. Left me in charge."

"Oh. Sorry I thought you were the owner to this beauty." The man strokes the roof. "Definitely a classic. It's an Impala right?"

"That's right."

"Wow. Never see cars like this now. Such a shame. I say they are better than the cars we use now. Last longer, more attractive. " The man sighs. "They should really start making these vintage cars again. I would buy it. Definitely ." He gives the roof a tap. "I'll let you go. We are waiting for a couple of friends to."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Gonna give us a lift. Turns out they have a car just like this." The man does a sly smile. "Have a lovely evening."

The man went and stood back with his colleagues. Rick glances at them but they had their backs to him. Rick quickly gets the phone out and presses Sam's number.

"Pick up. Pick up."

It went to voicemail.

Rick tries again.

 _Come on. This is urgent ._

Again. No answer.

Rick looks at the hotel then back at the men. He couldn't even get out because those mobsters might react and attack.

He presses Dean's number.

C _ome_ _on Dean._

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." Sam picks up his phone. "It's Rick."

" What the hell does he want?'

Sam goes to answer it. The brothers hear a gun being cocked. It came from behind them.

"Hand it over." A voice says from behind.

Sam hesitates but hands the phone over.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

The gun gets pressed against Dean's head.

"Hands up. No sudden moves."


	21. Heart to Heart

_Replies to reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Yes_

 _Grey_ _jedi_ _Anakin_ _Skywalker_ _: You will find out soon._

 _Don 77: Agreed_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for your review :)_

* * *

"Cheers"

The Alexandrians clinked their bottles and took their first sip.

"Who would have thought victory would taste so sweet." Tara says.

Everyone gave an hmm in response and continued drinking. Mary walks with Jack listening to him as he gave her a tour of the place.

"Its great." Mary says. "Great how something like this can be built during a zombie apocalypse."

"They did it together. They worked as a team. That is what has kept this place maintained. Same goes for the Kingdom and Hilltop. Both strong communities." Jack says proud to show Mary what his been doing. "We been getting stronger. Today has really increased our confidence. This victory meant so much for them. For us." He frowns when he sees Mary's smile fade. "Something wrong Mary?"

"Oh..." Mary shakes her head. " I'm fine just still can't believe he is gone. Thought the bastard will never die."

"Maggie shot him. He has to be dead. A human wouldn't be able to survive especially with lots of walkers surrounding him."

Mary nods. "I know."

Daryl approaches the pair.

"Hey."

"Hello Daryl." Jack says with his usual greeting smile.

"Arent you hungry?" He asks the woman. "Haven't seen you eat."

"I'm fine." Mary answers. "You guys deserve it more than I do."

Daryl gives a small nod and strolls off with his head down.

"He has a point." Jack says. "You haven't eaten. Are you not hungry."

"I'm fine." Mary repeats.

"Ok."

Mary looks at the orange sky.

"You know, I might go and get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Good point. I would rest but...I don't sleep much."

"Why don't you go and speak to your friend Carl."

Jack smiles.

"Ok I will. Do you need me to show you to your house?"

"No. I know where to go. But thank you for offering. Go and have some fun Jack. You deserve it."

Mary leaves the nephilim to be and walks to the house Carl showed her earlier. She opens the door and steps in.

Michonne sits on the sofa her back bent forward playing with little Judith. She sits up when she hears the door open.

"Carl?" She looks over her shoulder. "Oh..Mary."

"Sorry was I disturbing..."

"No. No. Come in." Mary closes the door. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you. I was just gonna have an early night."

Michonne's eyes go to armchair.

"Sit." Mary sits down. Michonne leans into Judith's ear. " Judith. Can you go upstairs. I'm gonna have an adult conversation. "

Judith nods and takes her toys .She runs upstairs.

"She's a sweet kid." Mary says.

"I know." Michonne says with a nod.

" Yours? "

"No. Rick was with someone before me. She...died...um... childbirth."

"Oh." Mary says realizing what the other woman meant.

"Yeah. I have known Judith since she was a baby .I seen her grow up. I see her as a daughter to me."

"That's sweet."

"Your sons. Sam and Dean. They are good men."

"They are. Been saving lives since..." Mary went quiet. She couldn't say she's been dead. "Um...they been doing it for years."

"Hunters. What got you into the business?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

Mary sighs.

"My husband. John got them into it."

" What did you think? "

"I wasn't there."

Michonne frowns.

"What you mean you won't there?"

"That's when it gets complicated."

"But I'm interested."

"It will take a while."

 _I wish_ _Michonne_ _can drop it._

Michonne leans back and puts on a smile.

"I got all the time in the world."

"You are gonna think I'm crazy."

"Finding out the supernatural exist and Rick trapped in another world ." She laughs. "I don't think I'm gonna find you crazy at all."

Mary sighs heavily.

"Alright. Here goes. My family and I were hunters. We were very well known hunters. My dad got possessed by a yellow eyed demon and he killed John. I was devastated I couldn't live without John. He was the love of my life. I made a deal with the same demon. To bring John back."

"He did?"

"Yes. I knew the deal was gonna come with a price. But I forgot about it when I fell pregnant. Dean was my first child. Around 5 years later little Sammy was born. " Mary smiled at the memory. "I loved my boys. They were my everything. One day, the deal I made came back to haunt me. The demon returned and..." Mary felt her stomach turn in knots. Feeling she was going to vomit. "...He went to Sam's room. I heard a someone go into Sam's room. I thought it was John so I went there to see if everything was okay and...I saw the demon hovering over Sam. I tried to stop him but he got me first. "

"What do you mean?"

"He killed me ."

Michonne's eyes widen.

"You...died."

"Yes. I was burned alive."

"That's horrible."

"It didn't last. It all went quick, next thing I knew I was cooking and playing with the boys." Michonne goes puzzled. "Heaven." Mary clarified. "I went to Heaven."

"Oh."

" I don't remember Heaven so much now. Just bits and pieces here and there. Then suddenly I was standing in my nightgown in a place that was unfamiliar to me. In front of me was this man. He called me mom. I couldn't understand what was going on. So I attacked the stranger. Turns out that man was Dean. He was all grown up. "

"You got brought back? How?"

"God's sister. Amara. "

" Did you just say God has a sister?"

"Again .It's complicated but um...yeah she brought me back and um...well it was weird you know seeing my boys grown up. It only felt like yesterday I had baby Sam in my arms putting him in his crib. I couldn't settle down into this new reality. "

"I'm not surprised. It was probably too much for you."

Mary nods.

"It was. I wanted Sam and Dean to have no part of hunting but because of my death John wanted revenge so he trained out boys to become hunters. " Mary sighs sadly "No kid shouldn't have to go through that. I went through it and I know the hunting life. It's not cool it's not fun .It's a life you would want to be well away from .But my sons were too deep on to it. When that happens, you have a low chance of getting out."

"Oh."

" I couldn't accept what I was seeing so I left. I know it was a bad thing to do because they only just got me back. I needed time to myself. "

"I understand."

"I made mistakes since coming back. Lots of mistakes. I haven't been a great mom to them. As things started getting good, I ended up in another world and well you know the rest. "

Michonne sits looking dumb founded.

 _I thought out lives_ _were complicated_ _._

Mary sits looking uncomfortable by Michonne's staring.

 _This is why I didn't want to tell everyone ._ Mary thought.

"I'm sorry I made you talk. " Michonne said her eyes lowered.

"It's ok. I understand. You wanted to get to know me. Not see me as a stranger that you can't trust."

"Yeah. I will keep this conversation between us."

"Thank you. Rick. You don't need to worry. He is in safe hands. My boys will take good care of him. "

Michonne nods.

"I know they will. Jack told me the same thing." Mary smiles. Michonne stands up. "You sure you don't want to join the others?"

Mary stands up.

"I'm good. I just want to rest. "

"Fair enough. See you tomorrow Mary."

"Have a good night. See you tomorrow. "

Mary walks up the stairs. Carl walks in.

"Hey."

Michonne smiles .

"How was the celebration?"

" Good. Oh and umm I found this. "

Carl gets out a chocolate bar. Michonne gasps.

"No. Oh my God. How?"

" Found it in the supplies. "

They both sit down. Carl breaks the chocolate in half. Michonne takes it..

"You know me so well." She says.

Carl watches the woman eat her half of the bar. He clears his throat.

"I heard you talking to Mary."

Michonne stops becoming worried.

"About what?"

"Not much but I heard dad being mentioned."

Michonne sighs.

"Carl. He is gonna be fine."

" I know. I wish he can see all this. "

"So do I Carl. So do I. One day he will. Now you eating that it or am I taking that half to . "

Carl quickly devours his bar before Michonne can get her hands on it. They both laugh and relax. Enjoying the relaxation while it lasts.


	22. Mafia

_Replies to reviews_

 _Grey_ _jedi_ _Anakin_ _Skywalker_ _: No_

 _vrska_ _andrea_ _: Thank you for the review._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: Lol fictional Hell_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review._

* * *

Sam and Dean raise their hands and turn around. A man who still had gun aimed at the brothers raises his badge. He was a cop. He takes a step forward.

"Move towards the window." He ordered.

"Yep, yep. Of course." Sam says with a nod.

The Winchesters move and stand against the window.

"Now sit down. And cuff yourselves to the radiator."

Both brothers obeyed and sat down. They cuff themselves to the radiator. The cop lowers his gun and begins searching the room

"You know there's a dead body over here." Dean points out.

"I see him." The cop answers as he looks through the drawers.

"What department are you with?" Sam asks.

"Shut up." The cop snaps.

Sam frowns.

"Where's your partner?"

"I work alone. I said shut up."

Sam looks at his brother. Dean looks back at him having the same thoughts.

"Maybe you should call this in." Dean suggests.

"I said shut up!" The cop points the gun at Dean's head. "I'm gonna go call this in right now. Don't you two go anywhere."

The cop hurries out of the room. Dean shakes his head.

"You see that badge? It's like he got it out of a cereal box."

"Yeah. Gun looked real enough, though."

"I don't think he's coming back, but he probably is calling it in, so…" Sam takes out keys to unlock the cuffs. Dean smiles. "Look at you. You're like a Boy Scout. You're always prepared."

"Yeah. You're like uh…" Sam frowns. "I don't know what you're like."

Sam opens the cuffs. Dean nods now grinning.

"Yeah. Thanks." The brothers stand up. Dean gets out his phone. "Damm it Rick. Can't you leave us alone."

"Answer it."

Dean sighs and presses the button.

"Rick. We're coming down now."

 _"Don't."_

Dean frowns.

"Uh why?"

 _"Mafia. They are right outside waiting for you."_

"What? Shit." Dean tells his brother the information. Sam cursed under his breath. "What are they doing now?"

 _"Waiting."_

"Out the emergency exit?" Sam suggests to his brother.

"Or." Dean had an idea. "Stay here."

Dean walks out into the hallway. He leans against the wall pretending to look causal. Without people noticing Dean pulls the alarm and walks away. The alarm starts making a wailing sound.

"Everyone out!" The staff yell.

People started leaving. Some feeling curious, some scared and some annoyed because they did not want to go outside.

Dean starts going back to the room with his phone to his ear.

"Rick. How is it looking now?"

 _"Lots of people are leaving."_

"The gangsters?"

 _"Uh...gotta say they don't look happy._.. _Dean. Dean, they are making their way towards the hotel."_

"Ok. We'll be down soon." Dean ends the call and arrives at the room. He gives his brother a thumbs up. "Come on." Sam sighs and follows his brother. They both go down the elevator. "Ok all we gotta do is blend in with the crowd. Get to the car and get the hell outta of here."

The brothers go to join the crowd. Out of the corner of Sam's eye, he sees a man walk towards the elevator carrying a brief case. The man looks over his shoulder. Sam pauses and turns round to get a better look. The man looks left and right before stepping into the elevator.

"Dean."

Dean stops and looks at his brother.

"What?"

"The man who went into the elevator."

"Uh Sam I wasnt really paying much attention. I was more focused on getting out before the mobs find us."

"Dean. The man who went into the elevator. I know him. He bumped into me earlier." Sam furrows his eyebrows. "Why is he going back in there. He came out of the elevator earlier. Why is he not leaving like everyone is?"

"Maybe he is one of them."

Sam looks over at the stairs.

"I'm gonna go and check it out."

Sam hurries off.

"Damm it Sam."

Dean sees two men both wearing suits and sunglasses making their way through the crowd.

 _Oh crap._

Dean quickly backs away and runs upstairs. Sam peers into the hallway. He watches the man with the brief case stop at the room where the brothers were. The man checks both ends of the hallway before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Sam comes out and creeps up towards the door. He waits for a few moments. He can hear stuff being thrown and falling off. Then it went quiet.

Sam felt this was the time to intervene. He suddenly swings it open.

"Stop right there."

The man whips round with the brief case pressed against his chest.

"I...I" The man looks at the corpse. "It's not what it looks like."

"Who the hell are you?"

The man opens his mouth to speak. Sam notices a collar around the man's neck.

 _He's a priest._

"You're a priest?"

The man quickly nods.

"Yes. I am. I have not committed any sin. I'm just retrieving an item that belongs to me."

"What is that?" The priest increases his grip of the brief case. Sam looks at the brief case. "The skull?"

The priest becomes puzzled.

"How do you know about the skull?"

Dean runs in.

"We need to get out of here. They are in the building." He looks at the priest. "Is he one of them. A Mafia?."

The priest's eyes widen.

"Mob. What Mafia. They are here?"

"No Dean. He is a priest." Sam looks at the frantic priest. "We need to go. Bring him along with us. "

"What? Why?"

"He has the skull."

"He has?" The sound of footsteps come down the hallway. The older hunter looks back. "That's them. We need to go now." He looks at the priest his face stern. "You, get out here."

The priest gulps and takes shaky steps towards the brothers.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Sam ensures him. "You gotta come with us."

"How can I trust you?"

"If you wanna be safe you gotta come with us."

The priest looks at Sam. He gives the hunter a apologetic look.

"I am sorry for what I about to do." He looks up at the ceiling. "Forgive me father."

The priest shoves Sam up against the wall and quickly sprints off before Dean can get his hands on him.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growls and goes after the priest.

Sam sighs heavily. He felt annoyed with himself and embarrassed. A priest actually managed to escape from them.

The brothers had to get to the priest before the Mafia got to him first.

* * *

Rick peers out focusing on people coming out of the hotel. So far there has been no sign of the brothers.

 _What is taking them so long?_

Worry started creeping up Rick. Have the Winchesters been caught? Has the Mafia got them? Is he going to be next?

Now Rick felt he should get out and look for them. He has a gun he could cover the Winchesters's backs. Hopefully get away if they have been caught.

The phone rings and Rick immediately answers.

"Dean"

 _"Rick. Change of plan. We are going out the back. Bring the car round there. Oh and if I see any damage done to my car, I'm gonna kill you."_

Rick nods and sighs with relief.

"I heard ya. Loud and clear."

 _"One last thing. If you see a priest, stop him."_

Rick frowns.

"A priest? How did a priest get involved?"

 _"Just stop him._ _He has the skull."_

The call ended. Rick starts up the engine and reverses out. He drives as fast as he can.

* * *

The priest slows down as he approaches an alleyway. He keeps looking over his shoulder fearing those men or the Mafia are following him.

The man who earlier was impersonating a cop steps out and hits the priest on the head. The priest falls down, the brief case flies out of his hand and goes on the ground. The priest lands next to the brief case. The fake cop checks to see if the priest is unconscious. After confirming it, he grabs the suitcase and runs off.

Rick pulls up and sees the unconscious priest facing down on the ground.

 _Shit_

Rick gets out keeping one hand in his pocket where his gun was. He turns the man over. Rick places his hands on the man's neck.

 _He is alive._

Rick spots the collar around the man's neck.

 _Oh_

"RICK!"

Rick looks up and sees the Winchesters running towards him. The brothers slow down as they approach Rick.

"Rick, what happened?" Sam asks.

"Um..." Rick looks down at the man. "I found the priest."

* * *

 **I made a few changes to the episode. Wanted to make it more exciting. I love the priest in this episode. What is your thoughts?**


	23. Machine Guns

_Replies to reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Yeah lol_

 _Grey_ _jedi_ _Anakin_ _Skywalker_ _: Not sure._

 _Don 77: Uh I don't know. Didn't think about that. At the moment let's say no. I don't make things too complicated for myself._

* * *

A Savior stands on his post looking out. An arm comes out and wraps itself around the Savior's neck. The Savior panics and goes to get his gun. He suddenly gets pulled down and a gun shot gets heard.

Aaron gets up and kicks the now deceased Savior off the post. He looks down and sees another Savior with their gun aimed right at him. The Savior goes to pull the trigger. A bullet goes through the Savior's chest. The Savior looks at his chest feeling shocked. Another bullet gets fired sending the Savior down.

Eric lowers his gun and nods at his partner. Aaron nods back with a small smile. Aaron twirled his finger at the bushes. Daryl peers up from the bushes. He signals back.

Aaron signals to his partner. Eric nods and moves forward keeping his head low. Daryl ducks back down and turns to the others.

"Ok listen up. In this building are machine guns. The Saviors will use them to rescue the other Saviors from the Sanctuary. We gotta take them before they get transported. Everyone knows what to do?"

"Yes." Jack answers. "You and Mary will go in there and look for them while the me and the others will stay out here. "

"Yeah. Those two are not the only Saviors, there are more." Daryl looks at Mary. "You up for this?"

Mary raises her gun and nods.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good cuz there is no backing out now. Let's move out."

Daryl and Mary are the first to step out and walk towards the building. Jack was the next to step out with the others following him behind. Jack blasts the gates open. The Saviors look out of the windows their eyes widen.

"ATTACK!" The Savior yells.

The doors open and a group of Saviors charge out

Daryl shoots one Savior in the head and elbows another one in the face before slashing his neck with a knife. A woman fires at Mary. Mary ducks and kicks the woman in the chest. The woman stumbles back and receives a bullet to the chest. Mary reloads her gun and walks over the woman 's body. Jack causes a couple of Saviors to go up in the air. The nephilim snaps his fingers. The Saviors explode and blood and body parts go everywhere.

The area soon turned into a battleground. The Saviors shooting using cars as cover and the Alexandrians on the other side shooting back. Jack rises a car in the air and sends it miles away. The two Saviors freak out. They are about to run but they both get shot.

Mary and Daryl go round the back. Two Saviors who are guarding the door aim their guns. Mary and Daryl both shoot sending both Saviors down the steps. Daryl nods at Mary and kicks the door down.

"Ok." Daryl gets out the paper and reads. "According to this they should be upstairs."

" So we go up." Mary says.

They both go to the stairs. A Savior jumps out. Mary punches him and pushes the Savior towards Daryl. Daryl shoots the Savior in the head and knocks him sideways.

"Keep your eyes out." Daryl warns.

They both go up the stairs. Another Savior jumps out. Mary kicks him the chest. Daryl grabs him and throws him over the banister.

Daryl kicks another door down revealing more stairs. He points up. Mary goes first with Daryl following behind. They both face a hallway with lots of doors.

"Which one is it?" Mary asks.

Daryl looks at the paper. He shrugs.

"All I know that it's on the top floor. We are gonna have to go through all of them."

" Spilt up. You check the left. I'll check the right. "

"On it."

They separate and begin searching the rooms.

Meanwhile outside, Jack blows up the last remaining car. The Savior goes flying by the force and hits the wall. Jack walks up to the Savior . The Savior panics and shoots. The bullet hits Jack but has no effect. Jack smiles down at the scared Savior.

"Guns have no effect on me." His eyes glow. "You..." The gun gets turned towards the Savior. "You it does."

The gun fires. The bullet hits the Savior in the head. Jack grins feeling invincible. Suddenly there was a scream.

"NOOOOOOOO."

Jack teleported to the place where he heard the scream. He sees Aaron on the ground with Eric bleeding out on his lap.

"What happened?" He asks.

"He got shot by one of them." Aaron answers trying his best to not panic. "But I got him." He points to the dead Savior.

Jack comes to Aaron's side. Eric starts coughing up blood.

"Can you heal him? " Aaron asks.

"Uh..." Jack's eyes glow. He touches the wound.

 _Focus._

Eric suddenly moves and coughs. Jack loses focus.

"You gotta keep still." Jack says.

Eric starts getting into a coughing fit.

"Hey. Hey." Aaron wraps his arms around him not caring that his clothes are getting stained in blood. "I got him still. Now do it."

Jack touches the young man again. He grits his teeth as he pushes his healing powers on to the man. Eric cries out. Aaron strokes his partner's hair doing his best to soothe him.

"How long is this going to take?" Aaron asks starting to get impatient.

"I don't know." Jack answers.

The walkers arrive attracted to the sound of gun shots. They are heading towards the Alexandrians. The Alexandrians drop their guns when they realize they are out of bullets. They go and hide.

"Shit." Aaron says.

Jack tries to stay focused but he couldn't stop thinking about the walkers.

"Go." Eric says. "Save...them."

"No. Jack you gotta hurry up."

Jack's mind keeps drifting off. He was struggling to heal Eric because he could not stay focused.

 _No. I have to do this._

"I can't let you die." Jack says.

Jack puts pressure on to the wound.

 _Come on Jack. Come on._

So far Mary had no luck. The rooms were nothing but regular bedrooms and bathrooms. She reaches the last door. She turns the knob and opens it.

Mary walks in. She pauses. In the room was a crib Mary lowers her gun as she looks into the crib. Inside was a baby sleeping.

 _Oh my God._

Mary strokes the baby's one lock of hair. She goes back. Her eyes widen.

 _The baby is real._

What is a baby doing here? In a place like this. Mary looks at the wall. The name Gracie is on it.

"Gracie."

Mary looks back down at the sleeping baby girl.

 _What a lovely name._

Gracie's eyes open and she starts crying. Mary's motherly instincts kick in. She leans forward to pick the baby up.

"Step away from her." A voice comes from behind.

Mary stops and turns around. A man had his gun aimed at the woman's head. He glares at her.

"You with Rick."

"You with the Saviors." Mary says. Her eyes shift on to the baby "She yours?"

"Shut up." The man places his fingers on the trigger. "Anyone who is with Rick. Dies."

* * *

 **A Winchester and Daryl is a dangerous duo lol.**


	24. Father Lucca Camilleri

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Grey_ _jedi_ _Anakin_ _Skywalker_ _: You will have to wait and see ;)_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: You will have to wait and see ;)_

* * *

The Priest wakes up to the purr of the engine of a car. He finds himself sitting in the back with his hands tied up.

"I think we lost them." Dean says.

"Dean. He's awake."

The Priest turns to a man who just spoke. His American accent strong. Dean looks over his shoulder at the frightened Priest.

"Alright." He pulls over to the side of the road. He glares at the priest. "Who are you?"

"Don't hurt me." The Priest squeaked. He looks at Sam "I understand you are angry because I pushed you back in the hotel but I couldn't let you have the briefcase."

"Cuz it had the skull." Dean says.

The Priest shakes his head

"No it had money. I was going to buy it back. Thieves only understand one thing money so I brought money. All the money that we had."

"Wait money? Why the hell were you in the room?"

"To look for information. I found a paper that would give me a lead on where the Skull would be."

"The way you were acting it was like you had the skull."

"No. No when I meant I was retrieving something that is mine, I didn't mean I had it on me."

Dean sighs.

"Great so you were a waste of time."

"No Dean." Rick says. "Where is the paper?"

"Should be in my pocket."

Rick looks through. He shakes his head.

"Not there."

"The man must have taken it." The Priest says.

"Did you see the guy who attacked you?" Sam asks.

"No."

"We really have wasted our time." Dean says.

"Hang on." Rick gets out a wallet. "He is a priest. His is Lucca Camilleri."

"Si." The Priest says with a nod.

"What is the skull to you?" Rick asks.

"The skull of St. Peter. It was stolen from a nunnery, my parish, eight days ago. They asked me to get it back."

"Really?" Sam says.

"Our local police can't handle something like this, and the sisters, they have faith in me. Like I said I brought money. Stealing is a sin. My village is a small place, and Miele… when he vanished after the skull went missing, we all knew what he'd done. So, I followed him here."

"And killed him."

"No, mio Dio. No, I would never do that. When I arrived, he was already dead. The skull was gone. When I saw found the paper. I lost my head ok. Look, that relic means everything to my congregation. And I understand that sounds strange to you, but… Imagine you woke up one morning, and this thing you loved, this thing you and your parents and your children saw every week, this thing you prayed to since you were old enough to form words, was just gone. What would you do?

"Try to get it back." Sam says

"And so far I failed." The Priest says feeling ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, well, the world's a screwed place, padre. What are you gonna do about it?" Dean says.

"Change it." The Priest answers.

Dean snorted.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"It's not about luck, son. It's about effort. All the time, I hear people saying the world's not perfect. And they're right. It's not. But do you use that as an excuse? Do you use it to excuse your own sins? Your failings and your laziness? Do you use it to give a bad man power, because the world's not perfect? Or do you work? Do you try and improve things in whatever way you can? Guys, the world will never be perfect, but if good men do good things, it can be better. Every day can get better."

Sam smiles as he listens. Rick smiles to. The Priest has a point. It's not the world that is perfect, it is the people who live in it. Rick's world got taken over by the dead. That didn't mean it couldn't still be perfect. People can rebuild, start a community, grow crops.

 _There are people like_ _Negan_ _who ruin it._ Rick thought.

The Priest looks at Dean's bored expression.

"I...I'm sorry." He gives the hunter an apologetic look. "I know I talk too much. I just… I just wanna go home."

"Without the skull?" Rick says.

The Priest nods.

"Yes. I don't want no part of this anymore. I already got myself kidnapped." He looks at his tied up hands. "I don't want the next one to be death."

Sam shakes his head.

"No. What if we get the skull back for you?"

"Sam, excuse me. Can I talk to you? Rick watch Lucca whatever his name is."

The Winchesters get out of the car and close the doors.

"What?" Sam says.

"The hell are you doing?" Dean asks.

"We have to find it anyways."

"Yeah, and give it to Greenstreet and then get our fill up on Jesus juice."

"Or we get the skull back and then we arrange a meet and then…

"What? Double-cross him?"

"Why not?"

Dean scoffs.

"Sam. We need that blood. We can't afford any mistakes. Friar Tuck in there is not our problem."

"The skull is his. Not Greenstreet. Dean." Sam takes out his phone. "Look at this. Father Lucca Camilleri, born in Malta. He spent the last two decades of his life doing charity work all over the world – Africa, South America. He...he... he's a good guy. And what he said… I believe him."

"Great. So do I. But we don't owe him anything.

"Dean. If somebody, uh, if somebody stole the Impala, what would you do?"

Dean looks at his brother.

"Murder. I'd murder 'em all."

"Right. My point being, I… I don't want a dick like Greenstreet or Scarpatti to win. Not this time."

"There'll be torture first. There'll be, like, a lot of torture, and then there'd. ..it would end up with death. If I can't have it, nobody can."

Sam looks at his brother's enraged face. He sighs.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying? Scarpatti and Greenstreet? What did I say?"

Dean was deep into his enraged thoughts not listening to a word Sam is saying. Sam waves his hands in front of his brother but he got no response. The younger hunter gives up and goes into the car.

"I untied Lucca. He is a good man. I know he is." Rick says.

"I promise I will not run. This man said you are good people so I do trust you. I forgive you for the kidnapping. " The Priest quickly says.

Sam nods.

"I know Rick. Um Father, we are gonna help you."

The hunter tells Rick the plan. Rick's eyes widen.

"Double cross?"

" Yeah. "

"Is that wise."

"Rick. The skull doesn't belong to Greenstreet. It should go back to its rightful owner. We will get the ingredient . This plan will work."

Rick nods.

"Didn't like that Greenstreet. Lucca did come all this way. Won't be good if he goes back empty-handed. "

"You are going to help me." The Priest says.

"Yes." Sam answers.

The Priest smiles wide.

"Thank you gentlemen. This has made me very happy." He frowns at the window. "What is your friend doing?"

Sam looks out of the window. Dean stood there muttering the list of tortures he will use if someone stole or even went near his beloved car.

"Oh him." Sam chuckles. "He will snap out of it."

 _Eventually._


	25. A Father's Love

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: I laughed my head off when Dean said that line in the episode lol._

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

"You haven't answered my question." Mary said calmly. "Is she yours?"

"She certainly ain't yours."

"So she is yours."

"I didn't say she was mine."

" I can see how defensive you are becoming. "

"Listen here lady. I'm the one pointing a gun at you. So shut the hell up."

"You said anyone with Rick dies. I'm still alive."

"Not for long."

"Go on then shoot me." The man hesitated. Mary glances at the crying baby. "You won't do it. Not in front of her." The man looks at his daughter. "You don't have to do this."

The man looks back at her.

"I have to."

"No you don't. You can stop this. Your daughter wouldn't want a father who is a killer."

"I'm not a killer. I kill when it's necessary. Rick is the killer. He was the one who started this war."

"You been terrorising his people. That's why he had to fight back. You do have a choice. Negan is dead."

The man chuckles.

"Honey, I am Negan. We are all Negan."

"You want to raise your child in this. If you continue this lifestyle, she is gonna die."

"No she won't. She has me. I protect her. She will be safe once you piece of shit is dead."

Mary takes a step forward.

"Put down the gun."

"Don't even think about taking another step blondie."

"You are not protecting her. You are a threat to her. All of you are. You Saviors are monsters."

"No we're not. We are called Saviors because we save people. I was a single father on the streets. No food, no water. My child. Gracie she would have died if Negan and his people didn't take us in. You may think Negan is a monster but to us, he is a man who wants to help people. Save them. He got this room created for her. Even got her name on the wall to show the room belongs to her."

" He did all this? "

"Yes. Negan always had a soft spot for kids. We got put here because it is hidden. Out of the way. Not so many people about. He wanted Gracie to be in peace. Now she's not because of you. We didn't invite you to come here to fight, you came here yourself and disturbed the peace."

" We had to come. For the machine guns. "

"They are not here." He chuckled . "You missed them. They went a while ago."

"What?"

"There was no need for you to come here. You wasted your time. Get outside so my little girl doesn't have to witness this." He gestures his gun to the door. "Once every one of you dirt bags are dead, things will go back to where they were. I can go back to being a father again. "

"I'm a mother." Mary quickly says. "I have two boys. They only just got me back. If you kill me, they will lose me all over again."

" I don't care. "

"I don't want you to die. I want Gracie to have a father. A child with no parents is a horrible thing for them to go through. If you let me go, I will not tell anyone about this. I will lie and say I didn't find anything. I will spare you, if you spare me. We can both go back to our kids. "

"How do I know you are not lying. "

" I swear on my life I will not say anything. I don't want the kid in any danger. "

The man didn't want to imagine the boys not having a mom around. It would be devastating. Mary looked the type of person to keep her word. The woman is a mother so she would understand what he is going through.

He lowers his gun.

"Go. Go before I change my mind."

Mary nods.

"Thank you."

She goes to leave the room. Daryl comes in and raises his crossbow. Mary looks at him. Her eyes widen.

"Daryl don't."

The Savior panics and raises his gun. Daryl shoots before the guy can react. The arrow goes through the man's head sending him to the ground. A scream comes from the crib.

"Daryl!" Mary yells. "Look what you done."

"Oh, no thank you for saving your life."

"He was gonna let me live."

Daryl scoffs with disbelief.

"You really believe that?"

"He told me to go."

"He would have killed you. They are all the same Mary."

"He was a father. He was just trying to protect his kid."

"Oh so that makes him a good person?"

"He didn't want to kill me. Not in front of his child. He let me go because I am a mother. We both knew that our deaths would have an impact on our children."

"He wouldn't care. They don't care if you have a family. Look at Maggie, she lost a husband and she is pregnant with his child. Did the Saviors care? No. They are nothing but cold-hearted bastards."

"The child." Mary looks at the baby. "She has no one now because you killed her father who loved her very much."

Daryl looks at the crib. His looks at it surprised when his eyes set on the distressed child. Mary can see the guilt in his eyes. Daryl quickly looks away.

"Take her." He orders.

Mary did. She picks up the child and carefully wraps her in her arms. Gracie is crying uncontrollably. The gun shots causing her to cry louder.

"I know you don't like it." Mary brings the baby close to her chest ."It's going to stop. I promise. " She glances down at the father. "I'm gonna keep you safe."

" Mary. "

Daryl does a come gesture. Mary gives the Savior one last look before following Daryl out of the room.

"Couldn't find the machine guns."

"That's because they are not here."

Daryl raises his eyebrow.

"What!"

"They already been transported. We were too late. "

"Shit. We gotta get out of here. Find out where the guns have been moved to. "

They go reach the entrance.

"I go out the front. You go out the back."

Mary nods and walks to the other side of the building. She reaches the back door.

"Ok. I'm gonna cover your ears. Things are gonna get very loud."

Mary puts her hand on the baby's head. Shielding her from the horrors that are happening outside.

She opens the door and steps outside.

* * *

 **I decided to not include Morales because I didn't see the point. Rick is not there. Mary doesn't know Morales. That's why I did Gracie's father instead.**

 **Next chapter coming soon :)**


	26. The Warehouse

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrska_ _andrea_ _: No I'm not a big fan of Mary. I'm happy you like the way I write Mary. Better than the writers? That's a huge compliment :D_

 _FullerHouseFan911_ _: How is this story gonna end? Why would I tell you that? It will spoil_ _the whole_ _thing :D_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review :) I hope you had a good Christmas. :)_

 _Don 77: Yes very bad thing._

 _Necromatical_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

After finally snapping Dean out of his enraged thoughts . The four of them get back on the road.

"You know the paper you mentioned?" Rick asks. "What was on it?"

"A number." The Priest answered. "SE-143382-IT99."

"Wow. That's some memory. Okay, well, what is it? A combination? Coordinates, maybe?" Dean says.

Sam types the number into the laptop.

"It's a tracking number… for a package sent from Valletta, Malta, five days ago." Sam answers.

"Where is it now?" The Priest says.

The fake cop from earlier rings the bell on the counter. A courier comes in from the back room.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"You can say that." The fake cop replied.

He gets out the paper with the tracking number and hands it over to the courier.

Outside, Sam, Dean, Rick and the Priest watch from the Impala as they see the fake cop step outside with the package in his hands.

"That's the fake cop." Sam says.

"Yes, it is." Dean says.

The fake cop gets into the car and drives off. Dean pulls the Impala out of parking and starts to follow the car.

They follow the fake cop to a warehouse. The fake cop pulls into the warehouse while the Impala remained outside.

"Why did he bring the relic here?" The Priest says looking puzzled.

"Don't know. Don't care. Alright, here's the play we head in there and we kick fake cop's real ass."

"Dean. We should plan..."

"Yeah. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Look at this." Sam quickly interrupts Rick.

Another car pulls up. A man steps out of the car and walks round to the back. He opens the back seat.

A long leg comes out of the car. Another leg comes out. A hand reaches out and holds on to the man's hand. He goes back and carefully helps the passenger out.

"Is that who I think it is." Rick says.

A woman comes out.

Dean nods.

"Yeah. It's your girlfriend Rick."

Sam sighs.

"So much for simple."

"What is she doing here?" Rick asks.

"We are going to find out." Dean answers.

Inside the warehouse, Margaret walks with the fake cop.

"Everything's on schedule?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'am, even with all the complications." The fake cop answers.

"Complications are what I pay you for."

"Maybe we should talk about a raise."

Margaret shakes her head.

"No. We really shouldn't." The two of them enter a room where there was a group of men standing around the table. Margaret smiles. "Mr. Scarpatti, thank you so much for coming."

"What can I say? When somebody's screwing me, I like to look into their eye." Scarpatti says.

Margaret frowns.

"No one's screwing..."

"Really? If it wasn't for me, that wouldn't even be here. Alright? I already made a deal."

"With a dead man."

"Well, he wasn't dead at the time."

"Times change. Mr. Miele was the competition, so…"

"Yeah, so… you killed him?"

"I cornered the market."

"Really? So I, uh, I suppose you don't plan on, um, honoring his price."

"Oh."

"So what if I say no?"

"Oh, if you won't pay, he will."

Scarpatti frowns.

"Who's he?"

Richard Greenstreet walks in with his men following behind. He gives the mobster a smug expression.

"Huh. You know the deal's crap when we start drawing flies." Scarpatti says.

"If that's what you think, there is the door." Richard says.

"Yeah, well, fat chance."

Margaret glances nervously at both men.

"Gentlemen...Shall we begin?

The fake cop puts down the package with a knife. He then takes out a bag and places it on the table. He opens the bag and reveals the Skull of St Peter.

Back outside Dean, Rick and the Priest remained in the Impala. Dean grips his hands on the steering wheel and anxiously looks out of the window. He watched his brother being escorted into the warehouse.

 _Please hope this works._ Dean thought.

"You're worried." The Priest says.

"You're not?" Dean says.

"I...God will see us through."

Dean scoffs.

"Yeah, he really won't."

"You're not a believer?" The Priest says with a frown.

"Oh, I believe. Hell, I know. God? He doesn't give a damn about you or me or anyone else. So, if you're expecting some sort of a-a miracle to happen, well… good luck." Dean answers.

"What about you?" The Priest asks to the other man.

"I...um. Can't give you an answer." Rick answers.

"Why?"

"I don't know its just...where I'm from there is nothing but suffering and loss."

"You been through pain. Lost loved ones."

"Yeah."

"I assume you have to." The Priest looks at Dean waiting for an answer. Dean remains silent. He lowers his head clearly not wanting to talk about it. The Priest nods taking it as a yes. "I am sorry to you both for your losses. I can understand why you both have those attitudes towards God but you see I didn't mean that God would reach down and protect us. Of course, that's not going to happen. But I believe that all good things are God's things. And what Sam is doing, it's a good thing."

"Yeah, or a stupid thing." Dean says.

"Or both. Many times, they can be the same."

Dean checks his phone.

"Sam is in"

* * *

A man leads Sam into the room. The fake cop turns and aims the gum at the hunter.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy. Easy. I'm not here to fight." Sam says.

"Then why are you here?" The fake cop asks.

Sam opens the briefcase revealing money.

"I'm here to buy. So… let's make a deal. Ok? It's just business."

He places the briefcase on the table. Margaret looks at him surprised.

"Sam! So very, very good to see you again." She then grins. "How is Rick?

"I'm sorry." Richard frowns. " I thought you were working for me."

" That is one of the bastards I been trying to catch." Scarpatti says.

"Right, yeah. Turns out I'm working for me." Sam says.

"I don't trust him." Richard says.

"Oh, I don't know. Sam is a friend of someone who I am very fond of. And besides, money's money. Hmm?"

Margaret takes a note pad out. She rips a piece of paper and hands it to Sam along with a pen.

"Ok. Lets resume gentlemen."

* * *

The Priest anxiously walks up the henchman who was guarding the warehouse.

"Pardon me." The Priest says.

The henchman turns and glares at the man.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"Creating a distraction."

Rick comes up behind the henchman and covers his mouth. He takes his gun and wraps his arm around the henchman's throat. The henchman struggles to breathe. Rick hits him with the gun knocking the henchman out.

"He's ok. Right. You didn't do too much harm to him." The Priest says.

"Well...he's alive." Rick says.

The Priest nods.

"That is good. Murder is sin. Lying is sin. That is why I spoke the truth just now."

Rick nods.

"I understand. I know someone who is a Priest. He is a friend of mine."

The Priest raises his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. His name is Father Gabriel. He was once a holy man...he still is but there have been times he has committed sin."

"Why?"

"To survive."

"Survive?"

"You would not understand."

"I am a Priest. I will listen."

Rick checks the gun for bullets.

"Do you believe in other worlds?

" Other worlds? You mean life in other plants such as Mars. Rick if this going in the directions about aliens..."

"No. No." He puts the gun into the back of his jeans. "I mean. God creating more than one universe."

"You mean more than one Earth?"

"Yes."

The Priest laughs.

"That is a new one for me. No one ever asked me that before." He shakes his head. "God created the world in seven days. One world."

"What if he wasn't happy with a world. He wanted to keep starting over. Make it again from scratch."

"He did try to make the world again. Noah's Ark. God flooded the Earth. To wipe out the sin. To wipe out the people who turned their backs on him. Get rid of the evil."

"That didn't work out."

The Priest sighs sadly.

"Jesus died on the cross for us." He looks at the warehouse. "The world has changed so much. But God will always loves us. No matter what. Your friend committing sin, yes its wrong but if he had a good reason then God will forgive him."

"Do you believe in the dead rising?"

"What the story of when Jesus..."

"No not a Bible story. I mean zombies."

The Priest shakes his head.

"No I do not. Other worlds, zombies. You have an imaginative mind sir."

"You know God has a sister."

"Sister?"

"The Darkness."

Now the Priest was looking annoyed by this bizarre information.

"Ok. I don't know why you have come up with all this. But it seems that I can't help you."

Rick sighs. .

"I thought so."

"If you ever see your friend tell him to come and find me. I like meeting other priests. Me and him could work well together."

Rick nods unsure what else to do.

 _Can't tell him Gabriel is in another world._

"Sure. I will tell him."

Dean walks up to the men with his gun loaded.

"Were you two having a social chit chat while I was doing all the dirty work."

"We were talking about God." The Priest says with a small smile.

Dean gives Rick a really look. He then looks at the Priest.

"You stay here and stay down."

"I'll say a prayer." The Priest says.

Dean sighs.

"Yeah. You do that."

The hunter and the Alexandrian leader walked into the building.

* * *

"Alright. I wanna make this simple. I want each of you to think of your price, your very best price, and write it down on a piece of paper. The one with the most zeroes wins. Agreed?" Margaret explains.

"Yeah, whatever." Scarpatti says.

"What he said." Sam says.

After the men write down their price, Margaret takes the paper from each one. She leans into Sam's ear.

"Good luck." Then she hands it to the fake cop. "If you would."

The fake cop nods.

"Sure. From Lurch" He points at Sam "Over here, $634,000… and 2 cents."

Scarpatti laughs.

"2 cents."

The fake cops points at the mobster.

"From the boss, $3 million."

"Yeah, well, you tried. That's the most important part." Richard says.

Scarpatti raises his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"And from Fats over there." The fake cop looks at Richard. "Nothing."

He holds up the paper that had zero on it

"What?"

"Nothing?"

Both Scarpetti and Sam looked at each other puzzled. Margaret frowns at the larger man.

"Is this a joke to you?" She says.

"Oh no. I intend to buy the skull… just not from you. Kill her." Richard says.

Suddenly the fake cop takes out his gun and aims it at the woman.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy." Sam says.

"Hand me the relic, and I will pay you $1 million cash right now." Richard says.

Margaret gestures to the fake cop.

"Mr Cromarty has been working for me for years, and I can assure you..."

Mr Cromarty shoots Margaret in the head. She goes face first into the ground. Sam cringes as blood pours out of the woman's head.

"Really should of talked about that raise." Mr Cromarty says.

He turns and starts shooting at the henchman. Greenstreet and his men duck for cover. Scarpatti's men also duck and get out their guns. Sam hides and grips his gun.

Then all sides start shooting at each other.

Dean and Rick walk in and start shooting at the men. Sam comes out of hiding and joins his brother. Sam shoots at Scarpetti's men, Dean shoots at Greenstreet's men. Rick goes towards Mr Cromarty.

Mr Cromarty shoots at Scarpetti. Killing him in one shot. Rick goes from behind but Mr Cromarty quickly turns around knocks the gun out of Rick's hands.

Mr Cromarty aims his gun at Rick.

"Sneaky attack. Nice try."

The Priest walks in and sees the gun aimed at Rick. His eyes widen.

"No." He yells.

Mr Cromarty looks round. The Priest runs forward and grabs the gun. Mr Cromarty keeps his hands on it. Both men tug back and forth. They struggle. Mr Cromarty punches the Priest but the Priest stayed put and continues pulling the gun.

Then the gun went off. The Priest falls down.

Sam's eyes widen.

"No!"

Sam shoots Mr Cromarty and watches him fall on to the ground. Sam, Dean and Rick all rush over to the Priest.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You alright?" Sam says.

The Priest looks up. His face puzzled.

"I think I got shot."

Rick lifts up the Priest's shirt. There was a bit of blood

"Looks like he just grazed you." Dean says as he studies the man's body. "A few more inches to the left and, uh…"

A big smile forms on the Priest"s face.

"It's a miracle." He says.

Rick nods.

"Yeah. It really is."

Rick smiles at the brothers as he said it.

Although the Winchesters are not strong believers of miracles they couldn't deny that this was a miracle. The Priest could have died.

Rick helps the Priest up.

"You saved my life." Rick says to him. "Thank you."

"Oh..." The Priest gives a shy smile. "It was nothing I was doing what any other person would do."

Richard comes out of his hiding place with his hands up.

"I didn't know this would happen. I… I'll give you anything you want."

"The blood,." Dean glares at him. "Where is it?"

"It, uh… doesn't exist." Richard answers.

Sam frowns.

"You… what? Wait a second. You told us..."

"Exactly what you wanted to hear. It was just a bit of…"

"Chicanery?" Dean says.

"Exactly."

"Well… chicane this."

Dean punches Richard around the face.

* * *

Richard Greenstreet was arrested and Father Lucca had the Skull of St Peter back in his possession. The Winchesters and Rick take the Priest to the airport. They take him up to the entrance.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sam asks.

"I am. Grazie mille." The Priest keeps the briefcase close to his chest. He smiles "Thank you for everything."

"You know it's just a hunk of bone, right?" Dean says.

"I do, but everyone, we all have faith in something, even if it's just a hunk of bone."

"By the way, I was reading about you. Um, what is, uh… Apostolic Protonotary Supernumerary?" Sam asks.

Dean frowns.

"A what now?"

Dean looks at Rick but Rick shakes his head at him to say no idea.

"Oh." The Priest laughs a little. "It doesn't mean anything. It's just a title the Pope gives for good works."

"The Pope. You have met the Pope?" Rick asks looking surprised.

"Yes. It's really not a big deal." The Priest says with a shrug. "He called me un uomo santissimo."

"What does that mean?" Sam asks

"A Most Holy Man."

All three men look at each in shock.

 _The ingredient was in front us_ _the whole_ _damm_ _time._ Dean thought.

Rick and Sam both had the same thought.

"Father. Um. Do you mind if we can ask you a favor." Sam asks.

"Of course. Ask away."

"This is gonna sound weird but we need your blood." Dean says.

The Priest frowns.

"Why?"

"It's a long story." Sam says.

The Priest shrugs.

"Ok. You did help me retrieve the Skull. Now I must do something for you."

He puts on a smile.

"How much do you need?"

* * *

The Winchesters got a vial full of the Most Holy Man's blood.

That was one down and three to go. They are a step closer to getting that rift open and bringing Mary and Jack home.

* * *

 **Ok. I will be skipping** **ScoobyNatural** **. The next one is The Thing. Yes Gabriel is coming very soon. :D**


	27. A Dark Day

_Replies to reviews_

 _Necromatical_ _: Thank you for the review:)_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Don 77: Thanks for the suggestion but I'm not going to include_ _Scoobynatural_ _. Rick meeting Ketch will be an interesting one. I promise you that. :)_

 _FullerHouseFan911_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

 **I am not including** **Scoobynatural** **. I'm not mentioning it either. But I did write a** **Scooby** **doo crossover** **SPN** **fic** **on my profile. I wrote two actually lol. If you want to check it out. :) or PM me if you want the link.**

* * *

 _Come on Jack .Come on._

The walkers growl and walk over the dead bodies. Jack can hear them, they are so close. There are so many. Knives and machetes are not going be enough to take all them down.

Eric winced.

"Jack." Aaron yells.

Jack focuses again.

 _You healed Carl. Heal Eric ._

 _You won't in a stressful situation when you healed Carl_ Another voice spoke up.

"How's...it...looking?" Eric asks. His voice hoarse.

"It's good." Aaron lies not wanting to worry his partner.

Eric chuckles softly.

" Aaron...I known you...long enough to know when you are lying."

Aaron looks at Jack. The nephilim can see fear in the man's eyes. Eric turns his head to Jack.

"Please...stop."

"No. "

"It's to time consuming." Eric coughs. "Walkers are gonna...kill everyone if you..." He coughs again "...don't stop them."

"You might die to."

"Losing one...is better than losing...lots."

"Don't say that." Aaron says shooting a glare at the dying man. "Now you are sounding suicidal."

"I'm...facing reality Aaron. My...time...has come."

Jack winced. He was really starting to panic.

 _I can't give up._

"You...can't save...everyone Jack."

"I'm your leader. Its my job to protect you all."

"Protecting everyone is impossible. Even...R...Rick...couldn't save everyone."

"Shut up Eric!" Aaron snaps at him.

There was a scream.

Jack turns and sees one of the Alexandrians getting mauled to death by a walker.

"There...goes one."

Jack grits his teeth. His eyes widen when another Alexandrian's flesh gets ripped out.

Eric sighs and coughs.

"There goes two."

"Jack hurry up. Eric shut up."

Jack stands up.

"I'll be back I promise. Keep pressure to the wound."

Aaron's eyes widen.

"Jack."

The nephilim vanishes.

"Good." Eric spat out. A smile spreads across his lips. "Now...we're alone."

"God you are an idiot." Aaron puts pressure on to the wound. "Filling the kid up with bullshit."

"Aaron." Eric weakly places his hand on partner's hand. "Aaron. You know deep down I'm right. You would...do the same...if you were..in my position."

Aaron moves his hand away and goes to remove his shirt.

"I'll wrap this around it."

"Stop!" Eric orders. "Just stop."

The raise in volume causes the man to go into another coughing fit.

"Breathe. Breathe." Aaron says his lip now trembling.

Eric took several slow breaths and calmed down.

"Aaron. We both know how this is going to end. Why end these...last momemts on a downer."

"Eric."

"Come closer. Please."

Eric looks at his partner full on puppy eyes. Aaron gives in leans forward.

"Closer." Eric begs.

Aaron did. They are now only a few inches away from each other. Seeing Aaron's face made Eric forget all about the pain he was in.

"Its time to let me go."

Aaron is streaming in tears. Eric wasn't bothered by his partner's tears dropping on his face.

"I can't" Aaron sobbed.

"You can. I know you...you are strong. Stronger than anyone I ever seen. You...will get through this." He grips Aaron's hand. "Promise me you will move on. Live your life."

Aaron nods.

"I will."

"Good. That's...good to hear."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Both men lock lips and kiss passionately. Aaron pulls away. Eric's head drops back. His eyes open but lifeless. His body goes stiff and the colour drains from his face.

Aaron closes his partner's eyes and gets out a knife. Aaron has done this to many bodies to stop them from coming back but this felt different. Part of Aaron wanted Eric to come back but Aaron knew the love of his life would not be the same. Aaron would not dream of letting his partner come back as a walker.

He had to do what needed to be done.

The knife touches the back of Eric's head.

 _One. Two._ _Thr_ ee

Then stab.

Aaron quickly pulls the knife out and lets it drop to the ground. He pulls Eric close and hugs his lifeless body. He rocks back and forth wanting to cherish this moment before having to go and bury him.

 _Promise me you will move on. Live your life._

"I will." Aaron says hearing his partner's thoughts echo in his head.

Jack appears with walker guts over him.

"I blew them up. Don't worry no blood went into my mouth or eyes. But I think I'm going to need a change of clothes." He goes by Aaron's side "How is he?"

"He's dead." Aaron puts bluntly.

Jack frowns.

"What? No I was quick. He can't be..."

Aaron turns Eric around to face the nephilim.

"See for yourself."

Jack places his hand on Eric's heart. There was no heartbeat.

 _No._

Jack's eyes glow.

"I can...I can..."

Aaron quickly pulls Eric away.

"He's gone Jack."

"No he could..."

Aaron shows the stab wound on the back of Eric's head.

"It's already done. Eric is dead."

Aaron stands up with Eric in his arms. The young man felt rage boil up inside him. He wanted to scream at Jack for not saving Eric.

 _Eric would not want that._ Aaron thought.

Aaron's face twitches. He tried to keep his emotions together. He abruptly turns his back on the nephilim and walks off. Jack stood there dumbfounded.

 _How is dead? I was literally gone for a minute._

There was no point questioning it. Eric is dead and Jack failed to save him. Jack clenched his fists angry at himself for failing to save a life he promised to save. He swore he would save Eric. Aaron had faith in the nephilim.

 _I'm the reason Eric is dead._

Worry rose inside the nephilim.

 _Now Aaron is gonna hate me. I left his loved one to die._

Daryl jogged over to the kid.

"Jack."

Jack turns round with the look of guilt.

"Eric is dead."

Daryl paused and cocked his head.

"Dead?"

"Its my fault. I failed to save him." Jack looks away "He wasn't the only one who died today. Some of the Alexandrians got killed by the walkers. They got killed because I was too slow to react."

Daryl lowers his crossbow.

"How did Eric die?"

"He got shot. I tried to heal him but...I wasn't strong enough." Jack closes his eyes and runs his hand down his face "I wasn't strong enough." He repeats.

Daryl awkwardly pats the nephilim's shoulder.

"You tried." He says unsure what else to say. Daryl was certain that Aaron must be pissed at the kid. He clears his throat. "Sorry to break it to you but I got more bad news." Jack lifts his head and turns round. "The machine guns are gone."

Jack's eyes widen.

"What!"

"They have already been transported. We were too late."

Jack paces up and down now stressed. He was close to snapping. He can feel the grace burning behind his eye lids demanding to be released. Daryl sees the nephilim's hands glow gold and sparks flying off the kid's body. Daryl takes a step back and raises his crossbow. He knew a crossbow would have no damage on Jack but it was better than nothing.

"Jack" He says his voice stern.

"I failed everyone today." Jack turns round his eyes glowing gold. "I MESSED UP."

"Jack. We didn't know the machine guns were gone. How the fuck were we suppose to know that."

"It was my job to know. I should have looked into it. Sent more people to spy on the Saviors. I sent us here for nothing."

Daryl shakes his head.

"No you didn't. Saviors were here. We got rid of them."

"Innocent lives died."

"Jack." Daryl looks at the scattered walker parts. "Did you do this?" Jack nods. Daryl folds his arms "So you did save lives."

"Not everyone."

"You saved a majority."

"Eric told me to go and kill the walkers. I didn't want to leave him but he insisted I should go. I promised him I would come back. I came back and he was...dead."

"He probably knew his time was coming to an end. Rather than you wasting your time trying to heal him, he probably thought it was better that you go and save the others and get them to safety."

"He didn't deserve to die."

"No he didn't deserve it." Daryl sighs "Jack being leader is tough. You get faced with choices that no one shouldn't have to face. Today you had the choice of either staying with Eric or going and taking out the walkers. That is a tough call. I myself know Rick would have struggled with that choice. If you want my opinion Jack, you made the right choice."

"How someone died."

"One life is better than a whole group of lives."

"That's what Eric said."

"He's right. Jack I'm gonna be straight with you. Its gonna get tougher. Believe me I know from experience." He again sighs "You are not the only one who screwed up today."

Jack frowns.

"What do you mean?"

Daryl looks away not wanting to talk about it. He didn't want to tell Jack he killed a father and now the baby is an orphan. The kid has already heard enough today. Daryl didn't want the nephilim to have a breakdown.

 _Hopefully Mary will keep her mouth shut._ Daryl thought.

The glow fades from Jack's eyes but the guilt still remained.

"Mary should be waiting for us." Daryl says quickly dropping the subject.

"Mary is gonna be mad with me." Jack says.

Daryl shakes his head.

"She won't."

 _She is more mad at me._ Daryl thought.

Daryl and Jack walk to the car. They both get into the front. The nephilim hears a soft cry coming from behind him. Jack frowns and looks over. He sees a baby in Mary's arms.

"Who's that?" Jack asks.

Mary looks up surprised. She was so focused on Gracie she didn't realize Daryl and Jack are in the car.

"This is Gracie." Mary answers. "She uh..."

"We found her." Daryl interrupts "Well Mary found her."

"She was alone?" Jack says in shock.

"Yes" Daryl quickly answers.

Mary frowns at Daryl. The man gives her a look to say keep your mouth shut.

"But she is safe now." Daryl adds.

Mary looks down at the baby's face. Every time Mary looked at the baby all she could she Daryl killing the father. Mary presses Gracie against her chest and strokes her head.

The three of them stayed silent as Daryl starts the engine and drives.

Jack felt guilty for not saving Eric.

Daryl felt guilty for killing Gracie's father.

Mary felt guilty for not being quick enough to stop Daryl from releasing the arrow.

Today was not a win for any of them.

This day was going to get a lot worse.

* * *

King Ezekiel walks with his people following behind. He smiles wide as he approaches the Savior post.

"We have arrived to our destination and now we shall claim our victory." The King raises his sword. "YOU ARE SURROUNDED." He yells at the large gates.

The Kingdom raises weapons. Jerry grips on to his machete.

"We shall claim victory indeed your majesty." Jerry says.

Carol looks around feeling uneasy. There was no Saviors. The place is empty.

 _Something is not right._ She thought.

The King looks up at the walls.

"SHOW YOURSELF. FIGHT US. OR YOU GOING TO HIDE AWAY AND BE A COWARD."

Suddenly the gates open revealing the Saviors. The Savior smirked and brought a gun forward the biggest out of all the other guns.

King Ezekiel's eyes widen.

 _Machine guns._

Jerry sees the Savior close to triggering the powerful weapon. He immediately looks at his King.

"GET DOWN"

Bullets fly and hit the King's army in the chest and head. Some members run in front of their King to protect him. Jerry lunges and sends him and the King down to the ground. Waves of bullets hit the men and women sending them all down. The King stays down and keeps his head covered. Carol sprints off searching for cover.

This went on for a few minutes.

Then everything went silent.

King Ezekiel lowers his hands and lifts his head up. The first thing he sees is a body. It was one of his men. The King takes a shaky breath and stands up. Surrounding him was bodies. All his followers. Every single one was dead.

The King covers his hand in shock. His eyes wide as saucers.

 _No_

He goes to the nearest body and gives it a shake.

"Lorna. Answer me." He orders his voice shaky. He goes over to another body and shakes it. "Daniel. Daniel wake up."

Neither showed no response.

The King drops down to his knees. The look of defeat spreading across his face.

"Today we do not claim victory." He looks at the lifeless bodies of people who have dedicated their lives to him. "They died because of me." He shakes his head in disbelief "We lost."

The King buries his head in his hands and mourns of the lives he has lost. Behind him a body rises from the ground. The walker turns his head towards the King. The walker growls and starts to approach the King.

King Ezekiel stops when he sees a growl coming from behind him. He slowly turns round. The walker opens its mouth and pounces at the King. The King scrambles to his feet and pushes the walker away. The King turns to run and gets faced with another walker. The King turns into another direction and gets faced with two more walkers.

More walkers rose from the ground and started to surround the King. They all stared at the King hunger in their eyes. The King looks back and forth fear in his eyes.

The King had no one to protect him. For once he was alone and he had no idea what to do.

* * *

Father Gabriel was screwed. He tried to do a good thing by helping Gregory get out of here but what happens the old man takes the car and leaves him behind. Everywhere the Priest looked there was walkers. But then he sees something else. A trailer. Without hesitation, the Priest sprints towards it.

Father Gabriel dodges the approaching walkers and pushes several of them out of the way. He finally reaches the door and yanks it open. He runs in and slams the door shut. He grabs a nearby chair and props it against the door.

The Priest takes a few steps back as he hears the walkers banging on the door. The growls getting louder as more joined in. Father Gabriel takes a deep breath and stops his hands from trembling.

 _At least being in here is better than out there._ He thought.

"Oh. Seems someone has found my hiding spot."

The color drains from the Priest's face.

 _It_ _can't be_ _._

The Priest turns round. In the corner of the room there was Negan sat down with his bat in his hand.

Negan cocked his head with his eyebrow raised.

"You alright their Father. You look like you seen a ghost."

Father Gabriel shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're..You're alive."

A familiar smirk appears on the Savior leader's face.

"That's right Gabriel I'm alive."


	28. Seal of Solomon

_Replies to reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review :) And yes Maggie will definitely not be happy._

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: I answered your review in the PM._

 _Sjb6759_ _: Yes I am.._

 _FullerHouseFan911_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _:_ _Negan_ _into Sam and Dean's world? You will have to wait and see._

* * *

Sam was on the laptop and Rick was looking through a book. Dean comes with three plates.

"I got lunch." He says.

He puts the plates of sandwiches down.

"Thank you." Rick says with a nod.

Dean sits down with his sandwich and takes his first bite.

"Hey I just got off the phone to Cas .He found the fruit from the tree of life."

Sam looks at his brother feeling surprised.

" Oh really? That's great. "

"Yeah but apparently he is married now."

"Married? " Both Sam and Rick say in union. Their eyes widen.

"Yeah."

"Castiel. The angel is married." Rick says.

Dean nods.

"Yeah."

"To who?" Sam asks.

" To the Queen of the Djinns. "

"The Djinns have a queen?" Rick says with a frown.

Dean shrugs.

"Don't ask. I don't think there will be a Honeymoon any time soon."

"Well um...that is something I never saw coming." Sam says.

"Don't think any of us saw it coming." Dean says. "Wonder if there was a wedding cake."

Sam shrugs and looks through the internet. His posture suddenly straightens.

"Hey I finally found something on the Seal of Solomon."

Dean sits up with lettuce hanging out of his mouth. Sam raises his eyebrow at his brother and glances at Rick.

 _Dean. Not in front of Rick._

Dean stuffs the food in his mouth and swallows. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's bad eating habits.

 _And you do it in front Rick._

Rick ignores the older hunter and looks at Sam.

"What you got?"

"It's really weird." Sam says.

"Yeah, Hit me!" Dean says before sipping his beer.

"All right. Um...Lets see...Ah...Then Mighty Solomon commanded unto his priests 'Bind my Seal.' But the jewel was of the cosmos."

"Jewel of the cosmos? What does that mean?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a meteorite?"

"Mm. Yeah, maybe. Well, forget what it is. Where the hell would that be?"

Sam sighs heavily.

"It doesn't say."

Dean sighs.

" Ok, so, we've got blood of a holy man, we've got fruit of the Tree of Life, but this piece of Kryptonite, we've been through every book in this place, and we've got squat."

"Maybe we check the archives again." Rick suggests.

Sam nods considering the suggestion.

"Yeah we'll do that."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Great."

* * *

"All right. I go left, you go right." Sam says. He leans into Rick's ear and whispers. "You better go right to."

Rick nods. He and Sam knew Dean was not a book person.

"I love books." Dean says sarcastically as he goes through the shelf.

The three men got to work looking through every book on the shelf. Dean dozes off halfway which did not surprise Sam.

 _At least Rick is here to help._

Sam had to go through the books Rick found to check it definitely did not include anything about what they were looking for. Rick did not fully know what this Seal of Solomon was.

Then Sam finds a box. He opens it. Inside was a pile of papers. He gets out the papers and reads.

His face lights up.

This is it."

Sam slaps his brother on the back. Dean jolts awake.

"Uh what...what."

The hunter looks left and right full on alert.

"Relax. It's only me." Sam says.

Dean stops and glares at his brother.

"I could have punched you in the face."

"Well you didn't and I woke you up because I found Solomon's treasure."

Dean rubs his eyes and stretches his arms.

"Go on." He says.

Sam turns the papers around to let Rick and Dean have a look.

"According to this the Men of Letters dug it up and among the items that was found there was a crystal that glows with an unearthly light." Sam reads out.

"That's gotta be the Seal, right?" Dean says.

" It's gotta be."

"Where is it?" Rick asks.

"Uh, uh..." Dean looks through. "Uh...it says that they took it. .Capitalum seven in Portsmouth, Rhode Island."

"Capitulum Seven?" Sam says with a frown.

"Yeah."

"Capitulum means uh, chapterhouse."

"Oh Yeah."

Sam can see that Dean didn't know that.

"So the Men of Letters has only one bunker, but they have smaller outposts all over the place. Capitulum One is in Jamestown. Capitulum Seven, I guess, is in Portsmouth, Rhode Island."

"There it is." Dean says pointing at the paper.

All three men look at each other with a smile.

They finally had a lead.

* * *

The Winchesters went off to go and investigate this bunker they have discovered. Rick was going to come but he had no idea what he was looking for. He still doesn't know half the things in the Winchesters bunker. They agreed it was for the best to let the professionals to go. Sam promised if they find anything they will let Rick know.

Hours passed since Sam and Dean left. Rick sat in the kitchen with a beer in his hand and a phone by his side. Since he has lived with the brothers he has seemed to get attached to alcohol. Probably because that is the only drink they have in the bunker.

There was a bang coming from the main room. Rick stands up.

"Sam. Dean?"

Rick walks out of the room with his gun out. He kept his pace slow and his eyes looked in every direction.

"Sam. Dean." He repeats.

Suddenly a man steps out with his hands up.

"I come in peace." He says.

Rick frowns. This man wore a suit and spoke with a strong British accent.

The Englishman frowns.

"Who are you?"

Rick aims his gun.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

The man narrows his eyes. He eyes Rick up and down.

"You with Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Yes. You know them?"

"Course. Me and Winchesters go way back. What are you to them?"

"A friend."

"Hmm."

"Hey. I'm the one with the gun here. I should be the one asking the questions. Answer the question. Who the hell are you?"

"Arthur Ketch."

Rick thinks for a few moments. The Winchesters have mentioned a Ketch before.

"Ketch... British Men of Letters?"

"Ah so you know me."

"You are the one working for the Prince of Hell?"

"Was working for the Prince of Hell. Actually I was never on his side in the first place."

"Sam and Dean said you can't be trusted."

"Really?" Ketch sighs. "I saved their bacon. Twice and they still do not trust me. Fair enough I can't blame them for not trusting me we havent had a good past but..." He looks at Rick straight in the eye. "I am officially on your side. I can prove it to you."

"Prove it."

"First lower the gun."

A whimper comes from behind the Englishman.

Rick glares.

"Who's that."

"My evidence to show I'm on your side." Ketch answers. He turns round and reaches his arm out. "Come out." The Englishman sighs. "He is not going to shoot. Right?" Ketch looks at Rick. "He's scared. He has been through a very traumatic experience."

Rick lowers his gun but keeps his guard up. Ketch looks round again.

"Come." He orders.

A man steps out of the hiding spot. The man looked awful. He had ripped clothing on, dried blood on his face and his lips are stitched up. It was a horrifying sight.

"What happened to him?" Rick asks.

Ketch sits the man down on the chair. The man lifts his knees up and hugs himself. His body was trembling.

"Asmodeus." Ketch answers.

"Why?"

Ketch frowns.

"You don't know who this is?"

"No."

Ketch clears his throat.

"This is the Archangel Gabriel."


	29. The Big Scary U

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _FullerHouseFan911_ _: Thank you for the review. How is_ _Negan_ _alive? You will find out :)_

 _Necromatical_ _: Thank you for the review:)_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review. Yeah between Daryl and_ _Gabriel .Gabriel_ _has definitely suffered the most._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review. Yes Ketch will be useful :)_

* * *

 **I'm going to skip Some Guy. Everyone knows what happened to King Ezekiel. In the story the King, Jerry and Carol all got out. You don't need to worry about them :)**

* * *

"We have to assume Negan is dead." Simon speaks out. He places his hand on his chest. "I'm Negan. And as I understand it, everyone in this room is. Now I realize there's a lot of stress in the air, but just to clarify, are you saying you're someone else, Regina?"

Regina shakes her head.

"No."

Simon nods.

"Good. We should send the fence crew out Grab a few others, we get workers, standing back to back."

"No. We get them out with pipes." Regina suggests. "They clear a path just enough for a small team."

"Inadequate."

Regina looks at Eugene with a frown.

"What?"

"The numbers you suggest aren't adequate." Eugene explains. "Given the current SRO density of the herd surrounding us, workers armed with melee weapons in the formation you propose would be overcome, closed in on, and macked upon within a few minutes."

"Yeah. That's right." Regina said with a nod. "We use the workers as a distraction to get a small team past the herd. They can warn the outposts and then come back with the fat lady."

"Add to the approach's slim chance of success, it's likely the play would lead to widespread unrest, pitting workers against the soldiers when we're running out of food and fuel, upsetting our already precarious apple cart."

Regina leans forward.

"Maybe all we need to do is put you out there, Eugene. Maybe it would motivate the answer man tl come up with a solution."

"Regina, he's right." Dwight says. "The workers have the numbers, and we need to keep them on our side."

"We need to keep them in line." Simon says.

"Even if we get a few of ours out and somehow clear the crowd." Gavin says. "They have snipers all around the building." He sighs. "So right now, let's deal with the other part. Someone in here made everything out there happen."

Dwight kept his face straight. Showing no reaction to the comment.

 _Don't do anything that will make you look suspicious._ He tells himself.

"We're having our little crisis management." Gavin continues. "Meeting about the rebellion in Alexandria, us three outpost heads, and that's when they pile this crap on us? That's when they cut us off? Come on. They knows all and sees all. Sometimes it doesn't take a gun. The right kind of rat can kill plenty of people with just some talk."

It went silent for a few moments. Eugene nervously glances at people hoping they won't suspecting him. It wasn't Eugene that has given out information.

Dwight sits up in his chair.

"But it's not gonna be us, and it doesn't have to be the workers."

"Dwight, you got to face reality here." Simon says.

"No Simon we keep what's ours and we don't give up a damm thing. We get out." Dwight stands up and glares at Gavin and Regina. "And I don't want to hear backbiting or pissing or moaning from you. You got a problem with that, come at me." The Savior looks at Simon. "You can't lead the Saviors out of here, I will."

The room fell silent again. Simon straightened up his eyes locked on to Dwight. He slowly walks towards Dwight. Eugene sunk down in his seat as Simon walked past him. Simon stopped and leans into Dwight's face. He suddenly laughs.

"Yes my boy." He slaps Dwight on the back and grins. "Yes and we're gonna find that subhuman coward that did this to us, and..." Simon's eyes go on to Eugene "... we're gonna kill him very slowly in front of everyone here over the course of a few very long days. "

Simon grins like a mad man. Eugene tried his best to remain calm but on the inside he was freaking out. Dwight notices all the other Saviors looking at Eugene.

 _Of course they are gonna suspect him. He used_ _to be_ _with Rick after all._

Dwight felt bad for Eugene but he was also glad that no one suspected him...yet.

Simon clasps his hands.

"Good meeting people. Now let's make today the best today it can. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone stood up and left the room. Dwight goes straight to his room avoiding people on the way. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

The Savior sighs heavily and runs his hand down his face.

The door knocks. Dwight again sighs.

 _Great._

He opens the door. Eugene steps in looking awkward. He glances around Dwight's room.

"Um..." Eugene looks at the other Savior. "I'd like to express my sincere thanks to your support at the recent confab. I was doing my level best to stay fully on the DL, but sometimes the mouth-brain neuronal connection experience is a misfire, and foot met mouth at an unavoidable velocity."

"You were right in there." Dwight says. "If you didn't say it, I would've."

"As a token of my appreciation, I brought you some primo cukes from my private stash."

"Eugene you don't need..."

"I'd like you to accept these as a sign of my faith that we will in fact find a way out of this pickle."

Dwight smiles.

"Thanks for stopping by." Eugene goes and picks up one of Dwight's little models. "Hold up." The Savior quickly says. "It's still wet."

"Oh um my apologies." Eugene puts the model down. He looks at Dwight with a curious expression. "You DIY'd these?"

Dwight nods.

"That's right."

"Hmm." Eugene looks at the paint on his hand and stands up. He stops at the door and turns round. "I fully understand the reasoning behind yours truly being prime suspect in pretty much any Benedict Arnold type situation. And in the light of that I'm doubly grateful to have you watching my six."

Dwight folds his arms.

"You were right back there. I didn't say anything more than that."

Eugene eyes the Savior up and down before leaving the room. Dwight closes the door. He sits on his bed with his head in his hands.

His thoughts shift to Jack.

 _I wonder how Jack is doing_.

Jack did say if Dwight needed him all he needed to do was pray. Dwight was not exactly the praying type. He still puzzled him how Jack would hear him.

 _He is half angel._

What was Dwight suppose to say. Oh Lord Jack? Nephilim Jack? Dwight decided to give it go. He is glad there was no one else watching this.

The Savior kneels down facing the small window. He puts his hand together.

"Jack." He stops and glances at the door making sure no one was looking or listening in. He clears his throat and tries again. "Jack. I uh...not sure if I'm doing this right but um...if you can hear me I'm just wondering how's it going out there? You guys winning?"

Dwight waited for a minute expecting something to happen. There was nothing apart from the walkers growling outside.

"Are you and Mary alright?" He asks.

Dwight looks around the room thinking the nephilim was going to pop up. Then suddenly a voice comes from behind.

"Hello Dwight I heard your pray."

* * *

"That's right Gabriel. I'm alive."

Father Gabriel couldn't believe it. He saw Maggie take the shot. She got him in the chest.

"How?" The Priest asks.

Negan unzips his jacket. Inside he was wearing a bullet proof vest.

"You think I didn't take precautions." Negan says. "My guard has been up since the halo freak blasted me." The Savior leader winced as he moved his leg. "I couldn't avoid this. I gotta say Mary has fire in her when she gets going."

"A bullet proof vest." Father Gabriel sighs. "Of course."

Negan notices the Priest frowning. Negan sighs.

"I know what you are thinking. What would a bullet proof vest do against a nephilim." He shrugs. "To be honest it probably wouldn't do fucking much. But weapons such as a gun." He grins. "Well you seen the outcome. The widow should have taken a head shot."

The Savior leader places his hand on the table and slowly stands up. Father Gabriel backs up against the wall. Negan looks at the terrified Priest and chuckles.

"Relax Gabby. I ain't gonna bat your ass."

Negan limps up to the Priest. Father Gabriel wanted to attack but even when injured Negan is still a tough bastard. Negan's fighting skills was better than Father Gabriel's. The Priest knew he would lose.

"You know, I saw you stop for that Gregory idiot." Negan says. He then frowns. "You were there. You saw the whole thing. You heard his little speech. Why would you stop for that bearded prick?"

Father Gabriel stares at him for a few moments before giving an answer.

"What I fear is a fruitless death."

Negan shakes his head.

"Jesus Christ. You got to be kidding me. He split on your creepy little ass. The point of your life would be saving that dickhead?"

"That wouldn't be it. There had to be some reason I did what I did." The Priest had a thought. "Maybe this is the reason."

"What?"

Father Gabriel smiles.

"I think I'm here to take your confession."


	30. The Archangel Gabriel

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Sjb6759_ _: Very soon ;)_

 _Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

Rick's face screws up taking in the words the Englishman has just said. He processes it through his mind.

 _This is the Archangel Gabriel._

Rick looks at the damaged man who was curled up on the chair. He looked small and fragile.

"No." Rick looks at Ketch. "No." He repeats.

"Yes." Ketch says.

"That...that is an archangel."

" The real deal. "

"Prove it."

Ketch sighs .

"Would I really lie? I already died once I don't fancy another trip to the after life. "

"You said Asmodeus."

"Prince of Hell that's right "

"Wouldn't an archangel be stronger than him?"

"At full power yes .You see Asmodeus, he has been extracting grace from Gabriel and using it for himself. Giving himself a boost in power. It has weakened Gabriel. But he can recharge. I don't know how long it takes it depends."

Rick approaches the archangel with his hand out feeling curious. Ketch blocks Rick's way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warns. "Gabriel has been through a lot. The experience he had with Asmodeus has clearly traumatized him."

Rick paused his expression awestruck. He has met an angel but this is the Archangel Gabriel. Rick has heard Father Gabriel mention the archangels during his prayers. If the priest was here he would be screaming like a ultimate fan girl.

Gabriel whimpered. His mouth goes twisted with the stitching.

"Rather than standing with your mouth open like a fish can you get me scissors or something sharp to cut the stitches with. If that's ok with you."

Rick nods.

"Uh yeah sure."

Ketch sits down next to Gabriel. Rick came back with a small pair of scissors. He hands them to Ketch and sits in the chair opposite the archangel.

Gabriel jerks in his seat. His eyes widen in horror at the sight of the scissors.

"Its ok." Ketch assures him. "I'm just going to..."

Gabriel goes back nearly falling off the chair. Ketch sighs he never really has been the comforting type.

"Ok. Gabriel you trust me right." Gabriel looked at him with uncertainty. "I got you out. I brought you here to the bunker to keep you safe. Right?" The archangel nods. "Do you think I will hurt you?" Gabriel lowers his eyes. Ketch shakes his head. "I will not hurt you. I will help you. I need to remove the stitches. Are you going to let me?" Ketch puts on a smile. "I'll be gentle."

Gabriel runs his fingers along his mouth his eyes go on to the Englishman. He nods and lowers his hand.

Ketch nods

"Excellent. You got to sit still. I can't have you fidgeting. Can you do that?"

Gabriel straightened up his eyes glued on to the former Men of Letter. Ketch leans forward and squints his eyes. He carefully cuts making sure he avoids the skin. Ketch has got Gabriel's trust and he had to make sure the trust is maintained.

Rick watched with fascination as Ketch removed the stitching. The Alexandrian leader still couldn't believe this is an archangel. Ketch spoke to Gabriel like he was a child. This all felt so unreal to Rick.

"How did you meet the Winchesters? Hmm?" Ketch asked keeping his eyes on the archangel.

Rick didn't fully trust the Englishman. He didn't want to spill out information without Sam and Dean here.

"I said I am a friend."

"How did you meet?" Ketch repeats.

"A hunt."

Ketch raises his eyebrow.

"Right." He says not sounding convinced. "So you are a hunter."

"Yes."

"I never heard of you. The British Men of Letters had records of all the hunters in America. You were not one of them."

"I stayed off the grid. Kept my head down."

"Yet you are here with Sam and Dean?"

Rick drummed his fingers on the table.

"Didnt have a choice." He admits.

Gabriel squeals and jolts in his seat.

"Sorry." Ketch says with an apologetic look. "I slipped."

Gabriel curls up creating a barrier between him and the Englishman. His mouth hung half-open with the other half still stitched up.

"Gabriel. You got to let me finish."

The archangel feared Ketch will hurt him again. Ketch sighs and leans forward but Gabriel jumps out of the chair and crawls under the table.

Ketch stands up. He was about to bend down but Rick stopped him.

"Should I?"

Ketch frowned.

"He doesn't know you."

Rick was already down looking under the table. Gabriel sniffled and tugged at his hair that had bits of dirt and dry blood in it.

"Gabriel." _This_ _is messed_ _up._ "Gabriel." Rick calls out.

Rick crawls in. Gabriel stares at the stranger approaching him. Rick stops.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you." Rick assured him.

The Alexandrian leader reaches out and touches Gabriel's leg. He smiles at the archangel.

Gabriel frowns at him. Something was off about this friend of the Winchesters. Gabriel is low on grace but he sensed something inside this man. He felt it under Rick's hand that was still on his leg.

The archangel may have been imprisoned for a long time but he was certain this thing... pathogen that was in Rick was not from this world.

Gabriel places his hands on Rick's head. His hands trembles as he unleashes the last of grace to see what was going on.

Gabriel's eyes widen and he quickly scrambles away and gets to his feet. He runs down the hallway.

"What did you do?" Ketch snaps.

Rick stands up.

"Nothing."

Ketch sighs heavily and walks down the hallway. He yells for the archangel and looks in the rooms as he passes by. Rick follows confused by the archangel's sudden outburst.

They find Gabriel in the guest room which has become Rick's room. The archangel was writing on the wall with a black marker pen.

 _The Winchesters are not gonna like this._ Ketch thought.

"Gabriel." Ketch stepped in and scolded at the archangel. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel whips around and taps his mouth where the stitches still hung loose. He shakes his head and points at the writing.

"What." Ketch gestures to the wall. "What is this?"

Fear returns to Gabriel's face as Rick entered the room. Ketch looks over his shoulder at Rick and studies him carefully trying to figure out what freaked the archangel out.

Gabriel bangs the wall with his fist to get the Englishman's attention. Ketch looks back and folds his arms. As he reads his eyes widen in shock.

It said.

 **Rick Grimes is from another world.**

"What?" Ketch says sounding puzzled.

Gabriel writes underneath it. He bangs it to get Ketch to look. This next part surprised the archangel. He could have sworn this person was dead. This was who he saw in Rick's memories.

Ketch reads. The color drains from his face.

 _No._

It said.

 **Mary Winchester** **is trapped** **in that world.**


	31. In Your Head

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Don 77:Yeah I hate what they did to Gabriel. Thank you for the review_

* * *

 **I'm going to skip** **Negan** **and Father Gabriel's conversation. That will just be** **following the** **script.**

* * *

Dwight looks round expecting to see the nephilim standing there. The room was empty. Dwight frowns.

"Jack. "

"Yes Dwight."

Dwight turns round but there was still no sign of Jack.

"Where are you?" Dwight says keeping his voice low.

"I'm here." Jack answered.

Dwight stands up and raises his hands.

"Where?"

"Here."

Dwight sits on the bed. He must be going mad. Jack is not here.

 _Great .I'm having a breakdown_

 **"I'm here...In your head. "**

Dwight's eyes widen as he now hears the voice echo in his head. Loud and clear .He nearly falls off the bed in shock.

"Jesus." Dwight gasped.

He touches his head thinking he had the nephilim in there.

 **"I'm not in your head I meant I'm communicating to you through your mind. It is a risk for me to turn up at the Sanctuary."**

Dwight sat there dumbfounded. He let out an "Whoa."

 _Gets weirder by the minute_ He thought.

 **"I wouldn't say my powers are weird."**

Dwight froze up.

"Well damm you hear my thoughts to. Personal space has been invaded."

There was a hint of sarcasm at the end of his sentence.

 **"Personal space? I'm not standing next to you.**

Dwight waves his arms.

"Nevermind." He sighed and remembered why Jack is here. "How's it going?"

He was expecting a yeah its going great or we are winning but the answer he gets instead shocks him.

 **"Not good."**

Dwight frowned.

"Not good?"

 **"We were too late."** Guilt showed in the nephilim's voice.

 _Too late for what_ Dwight spoke in his mind thinking it was for the best in case someone was listening in.

 **"To get the machine guns."**

 _Oh. What happened?_

 **"We found the post, we fought the Saviors, Mary and Daryl went in to find the machine guns but...they have already been transported."**

 _Of course they have._ Dwight sighed.

 **"The Kingdom got hit.** **The King, Jerry and Carol were the only survivors."**

 _Fuck._

 **"We lost some people to. One of the deaths was my fault.** **I failed to save Eric."**

Dwight had to think for a few moments who Eric was.

 _Who's Eric?_

 **"Aaron's boyfriend."**

 _Oh._ Now Dwight remembered. He then frowned. _Failed to save him?_

 **"He's dead."**

 _Well shit. That must have hit Aaron hard._

 **"Eric got shot by the Saviors. The walkers came. The Alexandrians ran out of bullets and they needed my help. I didn't want to leave Eric but I had** **to to** **save the others. I promised him I would come back but...I was too late."**

 _Did he turn?_

 **"No Aaron stopped that.** **I screwed up. I let the machine guns get away,** **Eric died, the Kingdom..."**

 _Jack it's not your fault. I should have told you the Saviors will move their greatest weapons. Its my fault for not making you aware how the Saviors work. How they are always ten steps ahead when it comes to these types of things. You made the right call leaving Eric and saving your people. One life is better than a dozen._

 **"That's what Daryl said."**

 _He's right._

Dwight is surprised to find himself agreeing with Daryl. A former enemy of his.

 _He's right._ Dwight repeats.

 **"Daryl knows a lot."** Jack says.

 _He is a survivor. He has been through crap but he fought through all the way._

Dwight knew because they had Daryl as a prisoner. Daryl went through Hell during his time in the Sanctuary. Dwight admired the man's bravery. Not once Daryl gave in to Negan. As Negan would say that man has balls.

 **"Now what?** **What do I do?"**

 _There are other posts. Keep going. Taking the posts out. Its one defeat so far. You still have lots of chances._

 **"Hopefully."**

 _Stop blaming yourself. It's not gonna help you. Your people need a strong leader. You gotta move on kid._

Jack sighs but agrees.

 **"Ok."**

 _It's not a big deal. The main threat is gone._ _Negan_ _is dead._ Dwight smiles _You are fine._

The door opens. Simon runs in.

"He's back." Simon pants. Out of breath after running up the stairs and down the hallway.

The pray gets cut off. Dwight couldn't hear the nephilim anymore. The Savior blinks and looks at Simon with a frown.

"Huh?"

"He's back."

"Who's back?" Dwight asks.

"Negan."

Dwight stands up. His face shocked.

 _Please no._

Simon nods.

"Yeah I thought I saw a fucking ghost."

"Maggie shot him and the herd."

"What do you expect the man is tough as nails." Simon sighs. "The priest is with him." Dwight raised his eyebrow. Simon shrugs. "I know. Suddenly we gotta take care of him. First the blonde now the priest. We turned into a free healthcare."

"When did they come back?"

"Just now. He wants to see you."

"Me." Dwight asks.

Dwight did his best to cover his nerves.

"Yeb." Simon nodded.

"What about you?"

Again Simon shrugs. He pats Dwight on the back.

"Better get your ass down there if I were you." Simon says.

Dwight puts on a smile.

"He is with the doc." Simon adds.

Dwight nods. He walks out with Simon following behind. Simon gives him another pat before going off in the other direction. Dwight stops at the door to Negan's room.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Dwight runs his fingers along his hair.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

 _Negan_ _was not supposed to survive. I gotta tell Jack._

Dwight glanced at the door.

 _Like now._

He puts his hands together to pray.

"Dwight." A voice comes from inside.

Dwight's eyes go to the door.

 _Oh shit._

"Dwight my man come in." Negan pipes up.

Dwight cringed.

This shouldn't be happening.

 _Act normal. Act normal._ Dwight thought.

The Savior takes a deep breath and walks in.


	32. Confrontation

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review_

* * *

"Mary." The word escapes Ketch's lips. Disbelief appears on his face.

Gabriel nods with the same matching expression. Ketch turns to Rick and his hand goes into his pocket where his gun was.

"Start talking." Ketch demanded.

Both men get their guns out and aim at each other. Gabriel jumps and leaps on to the bed. He crawls to the corner of the bed and crosses his legs. The archangel hides behind a pillow.

"Now you are scaring him." Rick points out.

Ketch glares at him.

"He is scared of you."

"I'm not the bad guy here."

"You know Mary Winchester."

"Briefly." Rick admits.

"You still knew her. Mary. She is in another world?" Rick nods. "Where Michael is?"

"No. She got out of that one and went into my world."

Ketch raised his eyebrow.

"She has been in two worlds." The Englishman closes his eyes. "She wasn't away. The Winchesters lied to me. Damm it." Ketch increased his grasp "How did you get here?"

"Why would I say if the Winchesters don't trust you. They lied to you about Mary."

Ketch had a thought.

"Nephilim. It was the nephilim. He brought you here."

"Nephilim?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Name is Jack."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"What did the nephilim do? Why is Mary in another world? How did she get through two worlds. Explain?"

"I'm not telling you anything. Ya think I'll tell you. You are working with the Prince of Hell."

"I told you. I WAS working with the Prince of Hell."

"Yeah you brought the archangel to prove who's side you are on. It can be a trick."

"It's not I swear to you. I risked my life rescuing him." Ketch looks at the trembling archangel "Tell him." Gabriel curls into a ball not wanting to get involved. Ketch rolls his eyes "Now you don't want to talk." He looks back at Rick now looking desperate. "I need to know where Mary is, what your world is like, is she safe..."

"Why do you care about Mary? What was she to you?"

Ketch cocked his head.

"My partner. We worked together in the British Men of Letters."

"That all?"

"Yes." Rick didn't look convinced. "Please tell me your world is safe." Rick frowns. Ketch raises his gun a little higher "Describe it to me."

"Dead."

"Can you elaborate."

"Dead." Rick repeats. "My world is dead. Everywhere you look its dead."

"That's just very reassuring." Ketch said sarcastically. Rick can see the Englishman looked worried by those words. "Where are the Winchesters?"

"Out."

"Where are the Winchesters?"

"Out."

"Where." Ketch sighs. "It's the spell. They are out getting the ingredients." Rick remained silent. "What one are they getting?" Ketch asks. Again Rick says nothing. "Answer the question."

"You are not the only one with a gun." Rick growled. Ketch looks at the other man's weapon almost forgetting it was there. "Drop the weapon." Rick orders.

Ketch smiles.

"No. Not while you get to keep yours."

"I didn't give you a choice."

"I'm not afraid. Just because you are from another universe that doesn't make you any different. You are still human like me. So my answer is no. I am not putting the gun down."

The Englishman already started forming a plan in his head on how to get out of this situation. Rick is not a person who should be underestimated.

Rick raises his leg and kicks the gun out of Ketch's hands. Ketch stares at his hands looking surprised. Rick swings his fist. Ketch blocks and pushes Rick away. They look at each eye to eye before making their moves.

Ketch knocks the gun out of Rick's hands and punches Rick across the jaw. Rick kicks and charges at Ketch like a bull sending them both to the ground. They punched and kicked. Going back and forth like a game of tennis.

Ketch gained the upper hand and pins Rick to the ground. Rick raises his legs and wraps them around the Englishman's neck. Ketch coughs struggling to breathe which gave Rick the advantage to shove Ketch off and go on top of him.

"Enough." Rick says.

Ketch grabs his gun and hits Rick over the head. Rick blinks going slighty dazed.

"You started it." Ketch smirked. He gets Rick back on the ground. Ketch gets on top and presses the gun to Rick's head. "Bad move fighting me. I have years of experience."

Ketch feels pressure go on to his head. His eyes go up. He had a gun to his head.

"Great." Ketch sighed.

"You weren't expecting that." Rick smirked as he presses his gun into Ketch's head.

Ketch didn't lower his gun even though he had a gun right on his head.

"We got ourselves in a tricky situation." A small smirk spreads across Ketch's lips. "That only one of us will get out of."

Rick places his finger on the trigger.

"Or both of us die."

Both men stare at each other. Both have got their fingers on the triggers ready to shoot. Suddenly both men go up in the air and fly straight into the wall.

Bang.

Rick falls on the ground. Ketch falls next to him.

Gabriel lowers his hands. The blue vanishes from his eyes. He approaches the two men and looks down at them. Rick and Ketch look up at the distressed archangel. Gabriel pulls off the stitches and lets it fall to the ground.

"Or get our asses kicked by an archangel." Ketch says.

Gabriel said nothing. He turns away and goes and sits back on the bed with his legs crossed.

Ketch stands up and brushes himself down.

"Good you are recharging. Next time give me some warning before you throw me like a bloody rag doll."

Rick stands up to the sound of his phone ringing. He gets it out and looks at the screen.

 _Sam._

"Answer it." Ketch says. Rick gives him a look. Ketch folds his arms "Go ahead. I'm not going to do anything."

Rick presses the button and puts the phone to his ear.

"Sam."

 _"Hey Rick."_

"Sam. I..."

 _"We investigated the bunker. We didn't find anything on the Seal of Solomon but we did find a girl. Her name is Sandy. She_ _has been locked_ _up in the bunker for decades. Since like the 1920's."_

Rick frowns.

"Really?"

 _"Yeah. Me and Dean got her out. We are in the diner. She is starving."_

"How has she been alive all that time?"

 _"No clue. Hey um how have you been?"_

"Well um..." Suddenly there was a high pitch scream. "Sam."

 _"What the hell?"_ Rick hears the younger Winchester say.

More screaming rose in the background.

Rick heard someone scream out monster followed by a loud cry.

"Sam what's going on?"

 _"Sandy?"_

There was a noise that sounded not human. Gabriel's head snaps towards the phone. His eyes widen.

"Sam!" Rick says louder this time.

 _"DEAN!"_ Sam screams.

There was another cry then the call gets cut off.

"Sam." Rick presses the number. The call went to voicemail. "Sam." Rick tried again but the same thing occurs.

"Winchesters are in trouble." Ketch sighs. "That's not suprising."

"I gotta get to them." Rick says.

Rick walks to the door.

"Wait."

Rick turns around.

"You need back up." Ketch says.

"Me and you." Rick scoffs. "After what just happened."

"They know how to get the rift open. They need to be alive.' Ketch sighs. "They are Mary's sons. I want to help." Rick frowns. Ketch puts the gun in Rick's hands. "Lets start over."

Rick checks the gun for bullets as Ketch picked up his gun.

"We need the Winchesters here." Ketch nodded.

Rick still didn't fully trust the Englishman but Ketch had more knowledge on the supernatural than he did. Rick didn't want to admit it but he did want back up. He was going into the unknown. Who knows what monster had the Winchesters.

"Where are the Winchesters?" Ketch asks.

"Rhode Island."

Ketch sighs.

"Great. Time we drive there they will probably be dead."

"We will have to drive fast. I ain't letting them die."

"They will still die." Ketch snaps. "We need we a way to get to them. Fast travel."

Gabriel's head goes up. He slides off the bed and starts walking towards the men.

"Gabriel?" Ketch frowned.

The archangel stops and looks at them. His eyes glow blue.

"What is he doing?" Rick asks.

"Gabriel." Ketch says.

Gabriel winced feeling the last of his grace shredding away. At least he was going to use his grace for something good. He raises his hands that still trembled and places each one on both men's heads.

Then the two men and the archangel vanish.


	33. Negan Returns

Replies _to reviews_

 _Necromatical_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Guest: Oh if Gabriel didn't intervene then Ketch would have won that fight. Yes Ketch is more experienced than Rick. But then Rick does have a few surprises up his sleeve. Ketch has knowledge but Rick is a survivor .The fight could have gone two ways_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: I know you love Gabriel. Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

Negan is on the bed with his leg stretched out. Dr Carson sat by his side with his medical kit next to him. The Savior leader hissed as the antiseptic gets poured on the wound on his leg.

The doctor stops and looks Negan scared that he hurt him.

"Sorry." The doctor says with an apologetic look.

Negan's pained expression turns into a smile.

"Not your fault doc you are just doing your job."

Dr Carson nods nervously and puts pressure on the wound. Another hiss comes from Negan which made the doctor flinch. A chuckle comes from the Savior leader.

"Jesus Christ doc do you think I'm gonna hurt you over this."

"Um."

Negan raises his eyebrow.

"Well fuck you do think I'm gonna hurt you." He laughs and slaps the doctor on the back "Calm the fuck down. Relax. I'm just a patient."

"Right" Dr Carson nodded and looks in the box for bandages.

Negan lays back with his arm as a pillow. He frowned at the doctor's constant shaking in the hands, nerves in the voice as he spoke. Negan just wanted to shake the doctor and ensure him he is fine. Negan's behaviour is why people are like this towards him. They feared him. Although that is what Negan wanted sometimes it had its down sides. He couldn't have a proper conversation with everyone. They said things that he wanted to hear. They didn't dare challenge him. Mary. She had balls and said things that has hit him in the soft spot several times. She has pissed him off yet he still came back for more. Mary was like drug that Negan kept wanting to go back to. She is addictive.

He still didn't know why.

Mary sent him off the balcony and yes he was pissed because she busted his leg but he still finds himself forgiving her.

Negan didn't confess everything to Father Gabriel back at the trailer. He confessed cheating on his wife and that he deeply regretted it after he found out she was dying. The priest forgave him for his sin which Negan did find quite amusing but he accepted it anyway and thanked the priest. Negan didn't reveal he was starting to fall for another woman which scared him because he swore on his bat he will always love Lucille. Yes he has his wives but they are for pleasure not for love. He didn't love them. He loves Lucille.

Then Mary Winchester arrives and screws everything up.

Falling for Mary was so damm wrong. He loves Lucille. That's his true love.

Why didn't it feel the same as he said it. When he held his bat again back at the trailer, the power didn't feel the same.

 _Lucille give me strength_

His command for once got ignored.

Negan shakes his head.

This was all fucked up.

"You are lucky" Dr Carson speaks.

Negan snaps out of his thoughts.

"Hmm"

"You didn't twist your ankle."

"Really?" Negan smiles "Well would you look at that."

"But you need rest." The doctor advised him "It's not twisted or broken but it's still weak. Take it easy ok."

Negan's smile widens.

"Ok. You are dismissed."

Dr Carson quickly stands up and leaves the room feeling relieved to finally get out of there. Shortly after Negan hears footsteps approaching his room.

"Dwight" He calls out. Negan sees the familiar strand of blonde hair standing near the door. Negan smiles "Dwight my man come in."

Negan's smile widens as his fellow Savior walks in.

Dwight puts on smile pretending to look pleased.

"You're back."

"That's right. Did you miss me?" Negan smirked. Dwight continues smiling. Negan gestures to the chair. "Sit"

Dwight sits down. His expression turned curious.

"How are you alive?"

"Bullet proof vest." Negan answered.

 _Damm_ _it_ Dwight thought. _Of course he would wear a vest._

"The walkers. There was so many." Dwight says.

"I got through." Negan again smirked. "Not one fucker bit me."

"How?"

"All it took was some walker guts and blood. Fucking stank but it did the trick."

"The priest."

"Oh him yeah well you see old man Gregory left him behind."

"He what?"

"Yeah. The priest helped Gregory but the old man decided to take the car. He left the priest behind." Negan scoffs "Gregory is a backstabbing motherfucker. The priest definitely got a stab in the fucking back. Real fucking hard. Look where it got him. He is next door burning up. He has got a fever."

Negan shakes his head.

"Do you think the priest will survive?" Dwight asks.

"I don't know." Negan admits as he glances out of the window. "So seems you guys have been no help at all."

"We're stuck." Dwight says.

"There is a lot of you. You could have come out. You got guns."

"We thought you were dead. We didn't want to lose anymore. We lost too much already."

"Really" Negan looks back at the Savior "Have we really lost anything." The familiar smirk comes back "No."

"We are running out of food, water. We can't go out because of that."

Dwight points to the walkers out of the window.

"For now." Negan says.

"Its impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Negan smiles "There is always a way. The other posts will figure out a plan. We got the machine guns, grenade launchers, bombs. They just all gotta come here and do its job. Then we get out and go straight to Alexandria."

 _Shit_ Dwight thought.

"Sir your leg." Dwight points out.

"Hurts like hell yes but a leader cannot sit out and let his army go out alone. That's how things screw up. I am not standing down."

 _Simon is right. You really are_ _tough as nails_ _._ Dwight thought.

"Then what? you still gonna destroy Alexandria?" Dwight asks.

Negan nods.

"The place can burn."

"Mary and Jack."

"We capture them and bring them here. Lock halo up and put blondie right by my side."

"Even after what she did."

Negan smiles as he pictures her face. Those eyes, those lips he wanted kiss so badly. Dwight raises his eyebrow at Negan's dreamy expression.

"Boss"

Negan blinks and nods.

"Feeling generous. She can live."

"You are always feeling generous when it comes to her."

"Don't question my choices."

Negan glares at him. Dwight waves his arms.

"Keeping her alive. We are in trouble. Jack will not stop."

"Keeping her alive. The halo will do anything. She can be leverage for us."

Dwight can see this is more than leverage. The whole community knew about Negan and Mary. Even the wives have started discussing it. Again Negan denies it.

"I'm giving you a job. A secret one." Negan says his voice low. Dwight moves closer to hear. Negan leans forward. "There is a mole. One of those fuckers out there has been giving out information."

Dwight nods keeping a straight face.

"I know. We had a meeting earlier about it."

"I want you to find the mole. Whatever you find out report it back to me and only me." Negan glances at the door to see if anyone is listening in "Don't even discuss it with Simon. When I say no one I mean no one. This stays between us. Understand."

Dwight again nods.

"I understand."

"I trust you Dwight. You are the one I can count on."

"I will not let you down." Dwight says keeping his voice steady.

This was good. Negan didn't suspect him. Being in Negan's inner circle benefited the Savior. He can pass on this information to Jack.

"One more thing." Negan says. "When Alexandria falls, I want you to be the one who brings Mary here."

"Me."

"Just you. I know you will keep her alive. The others they will kill her. Promise me when that time comes you will bring her here."

Dwight hoped that time will never come. He played along and nodded.

"I promise."

Negan smiles and slaps Dwight on the back.

"Thanks." He says.

Dwight hides in shock that the Savior leader just thanked him.

 _He really is counting on me._

Dwight couldn't continue with this life. He had to turn on Negan. Hopefully one day Dwight will be free and he can search for Sherry. Damm he missed her. He thought about her every night when he goes to bed. How much he wanted to hear her voice, have his arms wrapped round her. He missed it.

Dwight hoped Jack will be the key to getting him out of this nightmare.

Even though Jack had a lost Dwight still had faith. Even though Negan is back Dwight still had faith. Dwight really beileved that it will be the Saviors that fall not the other communities.

Right now Dwight had a job to do. That was to stop Negan from finding out the truth and continue to play the game until the time came that Negan will be defeated.

 _I'll be reunited with Sherry again_ Dwight thought with a smile.


	34. Yokoth and Glythur

_Replies to reviews_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

* * *

Rick, Ketch and Gabriel appear in a car park opposite a diner. Rick stumbles slighty shocked by that unexpected teleportation.

"Gabriel." Ketch's voice snaps Rick out of his shock. He looks and sees Ketch glaring at the archangel. "What were you thinking?" Gabriel looks up at Ketch his eyes wide and innocent. Ketch scolded at him. "I took you to the bunker so you would protected. Now we are out." The Englishman looks round. "Asmodeus could turn up any minute then we will both be in trouble."

Gabriel flinched every time he heard that name. It was like a swear word that was banned in the house.

"Where are we?" Rick asks.

Gabriel gives Rick a really look.

"I assume Rhode Island." Ketch answers. Again Ketch glares at the archangel "You fly us here with no weapons." Gabriel looks at the gun. Ketch raises the weapon and shakes his head "This could be useless. My stuff is back at the bunker. I need them." Gabriel raises his hands and shakes his head. Ketch sighs "Terrific you are out of juice."

Ketch walks forward and scans the surroundings. The diner was dark with windows smashed and blood staining the walls. As the two men get closer they see blood on the glass on cars and bodies that looked deflated and sickly white.

"Feathers has definitely took us to the right place." Ketch says.

Ketch squats down and looks at the body. He saw the outline of the bones under the skin. He raises the T-shirt. Underneath the skin was white and the ribcage was visible.

"What is that?" Rick asks.

Ketch stands back up.

"The victim had the life sucked out of them. From head to toe. I don't know. Whatever it is." He looks round at the other bodies "It was hungry."

Gabriel squeaks causing both men to turn around. Approaching them was a group all wearing long black cloaks. Their faces were hidden under their hoods. They suddenly stopped.

"Great. What now." Ketch sighed.

Two out of the group take several steps forward. They both remove their hoods. It was a man and a woman.

"Who are you?" Rick asks.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." The man says.

"You know about this?" Rick gestures to the area.

"Do you?" The man asks.

The two men and the archangel get surrounded by these cult like people. Rick reaches in his pocket for his gun. Every member of the group get out a gun and aim. Rick slowly lowers his hand. Gabriel stayed close to Ketch fear in his eyes. The thought of these people being a threat scared the archangel.

"You don't look like people passing by." The man says as his eyes go on to Gabriel.

Gabriel flinched as all eyes went on him. Rick sighs. Gabriel's current state definitely raises a lot of questions.

"No." Ketch admits "We are aware an attack happened here. I assume you are behind it."

"No." The woman says. "We are trying to stop it."

Rick frowns.

"Stop it?"

"How did you know?" The man asks "About what happened here."

"My friends came here with a woman. I think her name was Sandy." Rick says.

"He is talking about them." The woman says to her co leader. "The men who released her."

"You know them?" Rick asks.

"They stole from us." The man says "The monster."

"Less a monster, more a God." The woman says.

"A God." Ketch says. He looks at Rick "Well this just got interesting."

"Do you know how they found our chapter house?" The man asks.

"The bunker you mean?" Rick says. "They found it in the resources."

"Where were the resources?"

"In their bunker."

The man raises his eyebrow.

"Their bunker?"

"They are Men of Letters." Ketch says.

"Men of Letters?" The woman says looking surprised. "So are we."

"Really?" Rick says.

"Yes." The woman eyes them up and down. "Are you a member?"

"I am." Ketch answers. "British Men of Letters."

"Oh." The man looks at his people "Stand down. They are one of us." The weapons lower. The man points to himself. "I'm Marco."

"I'm Ophelia." The woman says.

"Rick."

"Arthur Ketch."

They all look at Gabriel again.

"He doesn't speak" Ketch pats the archangel on the back. "As you can see he has been through a traumatic experience. It's fine we just got him out." Gabriel whimpered by the Englishman's touch. Ketch smiles. "So what is this God?"

"Our great-grandfather." Ophelia explained "Diego Avila, was a member. Well, until he..."

"Went psycho. Jim Jones style." Marco interrupts.

"Pretty much. Diego fought in World War I, and after that, all he could see was blood and violence in this world, so he decided to fix it."

"How?" Rick asks.

"Summon a god from another dimension and start over." Marco answers.

Gabriel's eyes widen. What was with everyone jumping universe to universe recently.

"Upon us we shall call forth new gods, Yokoth and her mate Glythur. And they will cleanse this world of hate and bring a new paradise. Those were Diego's words." Ophelia says.

"They summoned Yokoth, but didn't exactly bring paradise." Marco says.

"It ate Diego and most everyone else. Then it tried to summon its mate before they bound it."

"Men of Letters disavowed the whole deal. It banned all the survivors, closed down the chapter house tight. Our grandparents, our parents, us, we've been watching over it ever since."

"Is this God...Sandy?" Rick asks.

"Yes." Ophelia nodded.

"God from another dimension." Ketch says.

 _It seems everyone is coming this world_ Ketch thought with a sigh.

Ketch really hoped Michael stays put. They already had a lot of crap to deal with they didn't need an archangel on top of it.

"All she wants to do is eat." Ophelia says.

"And breed." Marco adds.

"Then why didn't you kill it?" Ketch says.

"You don't think we've tried? As far as we know, she can't die." Marco says.

"So we have been keeping her locked up. Well, that is, until your friends came along and let her out."

Ketch scoffs.

"That's the Winchesters for you."

"We have been starving Yokoth for decades, keeping her weak. But if she gets food in her belly…" Olpheila shakes her head.

"We're all dead." Marco says.

"I think you guys are too late." Ketch says his eyes going on the bodies.

Marco and Ophelia look at the corpses.

"She has food in her belly." Ophelia says.

"We are dead." Marco says. Fear in his voice.

Ketch gives the scene a look over.

"I don't see the Winchesters." He says.

"They must be alive." Ophelia says "She must have other plans for them."

"Like what?" Rick says.

Marco looks at them.

"Breeding."

* * *

Dean tugs at the restrains that kept him pinned him down on the table. He sees his brother across the room chained to a wall.

"Sam." Dean calls out.

Sam's eyes slowly open. His head was pounding.

"D...Dean." He slurred. His eyes go on to Dean. Sam's eyes widen and he goes to reach out but he finds himself stuck. "Dean." Sam tugs at the chains. "DEAN."

"Sam!"

Dean tugs rocking his body side to side. The restrains wouldn't break. Dean winced as he felt the metal digging into his skin.

"Now now boys."

The brothers look and see Sandy walking in with the ingredients.

"Sandy, what the hell?" Dean yells.

Sandy puts the ingredients down and starts preparing the spell.

"Sandy's dead. She's been dead for a long time." She says.

"Who are you?" Sam asks.

"Or more like what are you?" Dean asks.

"Yokoth. Star of Madness. Ravager of Galaxies. Mother of Faceless Hordes." The Goddess answers.

"Let me guess. You're not from around here." Dean says.

Yokoth shakes her head.

"I'm really not. When foolish humans opened the door, they had no idea what was waiting for them on the other side."

"You mean you?" Sam says.

"I mean us. It was supposed to be us. Glythur and I, together. But my love…" Pain shows in her eyes. "...They shut the rift before he could make it through."

Dean let out a gasp.

"Oh my God. That's tragic. It's like a Hallmark movie. But with tentacles." He says sarcastically.

Yokoth stops and smiles at the older Winchester.

" I like you, Dean. You're strong. And I enjoy looking at your face."

"Whew." Dean grins "You're making me blush."

"That's why." Yokoth cups Dean's face in her hands "I'm going to allow you to be Glythur's host."

The smile drops from Dean's face.

"Sorry, what? The host?"

The Goddess's smile widens.

"That's right and you..."

She looks at Sam her lips forming into a smirk.

"You are gonna be Glythur's first meal."


	35. Tragic News

_Replies to reviews_

 _scottishbluebird_ _: Thank you for all your reviews :D_

 _Dark Rose Charm: Lol. Thank you for the review._

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review._

* * *

The gates of Alexandria opened. The crowd are silent as they watched their heroes drive through the gates. Michonne approaches the vehicle with a frown. Daryl rolls down the window and faces her.

"What?" He says knowing the woman had something to say.

"Kingdom got attacked." She answered.

"What!" Jack says.

"King Ezekiel, Jerry and Carol were the only survivors." Michonne said sadly.

Jack gets out of the vehicle.

"How did they die?" He asked.

"Shot. Machine guns."

"Machine guns?" Daryl gets out and frowns. "The one we were gonna get?" Michonne nods. Daryl looks down. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Ezekiel took it badly. He won't talk to anyone. He blames himself for what happened."

"It's not his fault." Jack says. "If I knew about the machine guns sooner..."

"Hey." Daryl squeezes the nephilim's shoulder. "Remember our talk."

Jack looks away. He did remember. He also remembered his talk with Dwight. They both say it's not Jack's fault but the kid couldn't help but blame himself. People died because of his poor leadership.

The silence gets interrupted by a gasp.

Mary steps out with baby Gracie in her arms. Michonne looks down at the little cutie.

"We found her." Daryl says before Michonne can ask. "We didn't know where her parents were and we didn't know if they were alive. The baby was with the Saviors. Her parents were Saviors."

Mary gives Daryl a frown. She is hating this constant lying. The child is an orphan because of them. They are as bad as the Saviors. Negan was protecting the child from harm. Keeping Gracie and her father out of the war. Negan is not a monster when it comes to children.

Mary pushes Negan out of her mind. She is not thinking about him. He is dead. He is gone.

"What's her name?" Michonne asks.

The question snaps Mary out of her thoughts. The huntress clears her throat.

"Gracie." She answered.

Gracie extended out her hands grasping on to Michonne's long locks of hair. Michonne chuckled finding it adorable. It reminded her when Judith was a baby.

"You did a good thing bringing her here." Michonne nodded. "She will be safe here." Michonne then sighs. "I already got Judith and with Rick gone..."

"I understand." Mary nodded.

Michonne didn't need more responsibilities. She already lost Rick and had Carl and Judith to look after. She didn't need another child to look after.

A car goes through the gate. Aaron gets out of the car. His eyes are red, bloodshot due to the excess crying.

"I...I have some news." He speaks his voice hoarse. The man takes a deep breath. "Eric. He's dead."

No one said anything. They instead stared. Eric has been a resident of Alexandria for a long time, he was family to them. His sudden death has indeed shook the community to the core. Some members wanted to reach out and comfort Aaron but they did not know how to. For some members death, losing someone was natural to them. They just accept the death and move on. Aaron was not one of those who can move on easily. Although he promised Eric he would it was going to be a challenge.

"Did Eric turn?" One of Alexandrians asked.

Aaron shakes his head.

"I...um...I did what needed to be done."

That simple sentence can be both a relief but also upsetting. It's a relief that Eric did not turn but Aaron had to kill him. Aaron had blood on his hands. That will be a memory that will be stuck in Aaron's head for the rest of his life.

"I brought him here. I wanted to bury him here. In his home. He worked hard to keep this place going. Helped us to build a community. I think he deserves to be buried here." The Alexandrians agreed with Aaron. Eric is one of theirs. He should be buried in a place where he is surrounded by his loved ones. "You are welcome to join me. Say your goodbyes." Aaron smiled sadly "Talk about the good times. Eric certainty made a lot of good memories that I will always treasure."

Aaron looks at the back seat where his loved one laid. He tried to keep his emotions together as he goes to open the car door.

Daryl steps in.

"Hey." Daryl opens the car door. "Let me help you."

Aaron forced a smile feeling grateful that he was not alone. The two men lift the body out. Aaron already had Eric wrapped in a white sheet covering the body from head to toe.

Aaron and Daryl carried the body to the area where the former residents are buried. The atmosphere is heavy, gloomy. Everyone has been surrounded by death but this is different because buried under the soil was people, family, friends who had special place in their hearts.

The men carefully put the body down as people started to crowd around. Aaron grabs a shovel and begins digging. Daryl stayed by Aaron's side in case he needed to step in. The man looked close to breaking down.

Mary and Jack watched from the back of the crowd. Gracie slept Mary's arms. Her little chest going up and down. Mary cradled Gracie wanting the child to know that there is an adult by her side and she is safe.

Jack's face showed no emotion. The nephilim has not been to many funerals. He went to Cas's hunter funeral but Jack couldn't grieve because he did not want grieving was. This funeral is different, this could have been prevented. If Jack came back sooner Eric could have been saved.

Aaron drops the shovel and steps back.

"Its time." He says his voice close to cracking his eyes glistening with tears.

Jack and Aaron's eyes meet. Aaron's expression immediately hardens and he glares at the nephilim. Jack breaks eye contact. The guilt inside him increases.

"I'm sorry." Jack says.

Mary looks at the distraught nephilim.

"Jack."

Jack shakes his head and walks off.

Mary wanted to go after him but it was probably for the best if the nephilim had some time alone. Plus she did not want to disturb the baby.

Daryl looks at Mary with concern. Mary nods at him to say continue. Daryl turns back to the hole but he keeps his guard up. He knew Jack is in a bad place. Anything could happen if the strongest being in the universe is upset.

"Daryl."

Daryl turns and helps Aaron pick up the body. They lower the body into the hole. Each person spoke about Eric. Aaron smiles. Hearing all these good things made Aaron miss his boyfriend even more.

Aaron picks up the shovel. He looks down at his loved one.

"I love you Eric. I'll never forget you. You were a good man who got taken away from us too soon. Goodbye Eric. Rest in peace."

Aaron digs up the dirt and starts dumping it on the body.

Jack sits on the sofa in Michonne's house. He stares at the wall.

Today has been a bad day for everyone including Jack. Dwight encouraged the nephilim to keep fighting. That's what Jack will do. He will not let the Saviors win. He will make sure nothing like this will happen again.

Today was a bad day but Jack hoped that will tomorrow will be a good day.

He just had to be positive.


	36. Saving Sam and Dean

_Replies to reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Don 77: Yes the pike scene was shocking. Thank you for the review_

 _Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for the review_

* * *

The Men of Letters gathered around the table in the diner. Gabriel sat in a chair near Ketch. The archangel is anxious. Yes he wanted to Sam and Dean to be ok but a God from another universe nope Gabriel wished he stayed in the bunker.

"Is it wise for your friend to be here?" Marco says.

"Yes." Ketch nodded

"Is there people after him?" Ophelia asks. "If there is there might a risk it could interrupt our plan."

"It won't." Ketch ensured them.

Deep down the Englishman is not sure.

"So what's the plan?" Rick asks.

"First we gotta track down Yokoth and your friends." Ophelia answered.

"We use a tracking spell." Marco says. "Ophelia if you please."

Ophelia places the map down. She cuts the palm of her hand with a knife let's the blood pour into a bowl. The woman chants. The map bursts into flames. Ketch immediately puts his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. He felt the archangel become tense.

"Don't." Ketch warned. "It's just a tracking spell."

Gabriel kept his head down not wanting to see the fire. The fire reminded him of Hell and demons.

The fire burns down leaving only a section of the map. Ophelia studies the map. She suddenly gasps.

"I know where they are."

Marco looks and frowns with confusion.

"The bunker. Why did Yokoth go back there?"

"I don't know. Why go back to where she was a prisoner just for breeding."

Marco had a thought.

"Unless she is not breeding."

The two Men of Letters look at each other eye wide.

"The Seal of Solomon."

"She's gonna open the rift." Ophelia gasped.

"If Glythur comes through we're screwed." Marco looks at the Englishman. "Your friends, we think Yokoth took them to be a vessel for Glythur."

"What." Rick says.

"In order for Glythur to come through he needs a vessel. Just like how Yokoth used Sandy."

"Why take both when she would only need one?" Ketch asks.

"Probably because she knew one would go after the other one." Rick answers. "It's best to take both of them in that way her plans will not be ruined."

Ketch nods.

"Good point but she must know the Men of Letters will be after her."

"She will not fear us." Marco says. "She is invincible. We can't kill her and she has food in her belly so she is unstoppable."

"We gotta save Sam and Dean." Rick says.

Marco and Ophelia both looked skeptical. Ketch had a thought. How would the God feel if there is another powerful being in the room?

"Gabriel." Ketch's lips form into a smirk. "How do you feel about being bait?"

Gabriel's eyes widen. Ketch gets out a vial.

"We need that." Rick says.

"I got two vials relax."

"Is that...grace?" Marco asks.

"He is an archangel." Ketch says.

"What!"

Gabriel moves away. He refused to consume his grace. He had horrifying thoughts it would get taken away from him.

"You tell us this now?" Ophelia spoke with anger.

Ketch ignores them and sits on the chair opposite the archangel.

"Gabriel. I get it you are hurt but the Winchesters are in trouble. You might be only powerful one who can stop that God."

Gabriel sobs and covers his face clearly stressed out by the situation.

Rick sits down next to Ketch.

"You are an archangel." Rick says. "The top one out of Heaven."

"You know how important the Winchesters are and why they need to be alive." Ketch adds.

Gabriel raises his head.

"You brought us here." Rick says. "You wanted to do that, why stop now?" The archangel shakes his head at the vial still refusing to accept it. "What Asmodeus did was wrong." Rick continued. "You can't let him take over your life."

Gabriel squeaked at the mention of that name. Rick gave a sympathetic look. Gabriel is really terrified of the Prince of Hell.

Rick leans forward in his seat.

"You have a nephew. Jack." Gabriel looks at Rick. He remembered seeing the nephilim in Rick's head. Rick nods. "He is a good kid."

Ophelia shakes her head.

"This to time consuming..."

Ketch raises his finger and silences Ophelia.

"Rick has a point." Ketch says. "You do have a nephew. He is trapped in another world with Mary."

"The kid is family. Don't you wanna save him?" Rick says. Gabriel lowers his eyes. Rick smiles. "A friend of mine who is a priest said the archangels are the warriors of Heaven. Warriors do go through pain, they do suffer and fall but you know what, they get back up and fight back." Gabriel shifts his eyes back on to the Alexandrian leader. "That's what you gotta do Gabriel. You gotta fight back. Not just for others but for yourself to. You are not gonna get far if you continue to hide away."

Gabriel blinks a few times taking in the words Rick said. The man had a point. A good point. Gabriel looks at Ketch. The archangel takes the vial and consumes his grace. The Men of Letters grip their weapons and fear shows on their faces.

Ketch raises his hand.

"Its ok." The Englishman ensured them. He looks at Gabriel. "How do you feel?"

Gabriel's eyes glow aqua blue. Ketch keeps his hand raised at the Men of Letters.

"Do not do anything." Ketch warned them.

The archangel stands up and smiles.

"Well everyone." Gabriel spoke finally finding his voice "let's get started."

* * *

"Host? Meal?" Dean shakes his head. "Not happening."

"Glythur will like it here." Yokoth says. "We've consumed most of our universe. But this one is so full of...light. And of life. And it looks..." She smacks her lips and grins. "It looks delicious."

"You are not touching my brother!"

The Goddess chuckles at the older hunter.

"I'm not going to touch your brother. Glythur is, your brother is Glythur's meal. You are going to be a perfect host."

"I'll rather pass." Dean says.

Yokoth smiles

"You do not have a choice."

The Goddess laughs as Sam and Dean try to set themselves free. Yokoth picks up a necklace that had the Seal of Solomon attached to it. She puts the necklace around her neck.

"Its time." She grinned.

Then.

"Stop right there!"

Yokoth frowns by The sudden interruption. The Goddess turns round and faces the new arrival. Sam and Dean both turn and look.

Sam's eyes widen when he sees the scruffy, dirty man who has appeared in the room.

 _No way._

"Gabriel?"

The Archangel Gabriel looks at the Winchesters. He then smiles.

"Hello boys."


	37. Gabriel is Back

_Replies to reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Yes Gabriel is back :) Thank you for the review._

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review. :)_

* * *

Yokoth looks through the man who just arrived and sees angelic grace glowing inside him. She takes in the bright, blue, sparkling presence that only she can see. She is a Goddess. Humans senses are dim compared to hers. She looks at the wings on the man's back. The wings sparkled and are spread out big and wide. This new dashing creature definitely got her interest.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Gabriel." He answered.

Yokoth walks up to him her eyes shone with interest.

"You are a high rank?" She asks.

"Archangel." He answered .

"Interesting." She sniffs the archangel and groans with satisfaction. "And delicious. There is so much power I want to devour it all."

Gabriel laughs nervously.

"I'm not good enough to eat trust me."

"Don't knock yourself." The Goddess grinned. "You should take my words as a compliment."

Gabriel smiles. His lips trembled with nerves. He wasn't in the mood to be snarky or sassy. The archangel was still shaken up on the inside. He remained quiet fearing that saying something will cost him his life.

"You know this handsome man?" Yokoth says.

"Who Dean?"

"Hmm. He is gonna be my lover's vessel."

"Really?"

"He is perfect. So gorgeous."

Dean opens his mouth to speak. Yokoth places her finger on his lips. Dean's lips seal shut and he couldn't speak.

The archangel clears his throat.

"I am going to be honest with you. The Winchesters are fighters. Dean would fight back. Your lover would not last long in Dean."

"Dean will be dead." She smirked. "Dean can't fight back if he's dead right?"

"Why is Sam here?"

"To be Glythur first meal. Gotta give Glythur a taster of this new universe."

Gabriel tried to picture Dean eating his brother. The imagery was disturbing to imagine.

 _Eww_

"He will get hair stuck in his teeth." Gabriel says his eyes going on Sam's long strands of hair. A long tentacle shoots out of Yokoth's mouth. It stretches out and stops at Gabriel's face. Gabriel's eyes widen. "Or maybe not."

The tentacle rolls back into Yokoth's mouth. She grins.

"I think Glythur will be ok." She says. "Now archangel. I am not giving up these men. I need them. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You either surrender to me or we fight but I'm a Goddess I will win."

"Oh I know. I'm not at my best at the moment." Gabriel raises his hands. "I'll take door number one. The easy way."

The Goddess looked surprised by the answer.

"Oh. Good." She says.

Gabriel gets down on his knees and puts his hands behind his head.

"You win." He says.

Yokoth leans down and grabs the archangel by his scruffy shirt.

"You try anything and I will make you suffer. Maybe crush those pretty wings of yours."

Gabriel kept a straight face. Deep down the thought of him receiving torture scared the hell out of him. The Goddess rose and returns to her lover's potential vessel.

"Gabriel." Sam whispered.

Gabriel looks at Sam. He then winks at the hunter and looks back at the Goddess.I

Sam frowns.

 _What the hell is Gabriel up to?_

Yokoth wraps her fingers around the Seal of Solomon.

"Insanidox koth munto, Glythur."

A purple light shoots from the Seal and forms a rift on the ceiling.

"Insanidox koth munto, Glythur!." The Goddess repeats.

A tentacle drops out of the rift.

Dean's eyes widen.

 _Oh hell no!_

Dean dodges and struggles to avoid the tentacle. The chains kept Dean pinned down so all Dean could do was move side to side. The tentacles land on the table and starts to wrap around the hunter.

 _Come on. Come on._ Gabriel thought.

Suddenly the door bursts open.

Rick, Ketch and the Men of Letters run in with guns aimed at the Goddess.

Gabriel sighs with relief.

 _Just in time._

Yokoth turns and glares at the new arrivals.

"She has the Seal of Solomon." Ophelia yells.

Yokoth growls and shoots tentacles at Ophelia and Marco. The two Men of Letters dive out of the way. Rick shoots at the Goddess and dodges the tentacles.

He runs up to Dean.

Rick gets out a lock pick from his pocket that the Winchesters gave him.

Dean shakes his head. His lips still sealed.

Rick looks and sees Dean working on the locks. Rick nods understanding what Dean meant. Rick runs to Sam and helps him.

Ketch spots the tentacle aiming towards Rick. The Englishman shoots. Yokoth winced but no damage occurred. She screams and shoots. Ketch ducks missing the tentacle by a few inches.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Yokoth screams.

The Goddess didn't notice the archangel approaching from behind. Gabriel reaches out and wraps his hands around Yokoth's neck. He pulls the necklace off her. He tosses the necklace to Ophelia.

"He's coming through." Gabriel yells.

Yokoth turns and grabs the archangel. She throws him across the room. Gabriel hits the wall and tumbles down.

"You." Yokoth glares at the archangel. "You knew they were coming."

"I was buying them time." Gabriel says. "Distracting you."

"I'm going to kill you." Yokoth says.

Ophelia raises the Seal.

"Panto koth munto!" She chanted.

The Seal glows purple. The tentacles of Glythur wraps around Yokoth.

"Or not." Gabriel said with a tired smirk.

"No!"

Yokoth gets dragged back by her lover. The Goddess screams. This wasn't part of the plan. Glythur pulls Yokoth up and she through the rift. The tentacles slide of Dean and go up the rift along with the screaming Goddess.

Then the rift closes.

Dean sighs with relief.

 _That was close._ He thought.

Rick unlocks the last lock and sets Sam free.

"You ok?" Rick asks.

Sam quickly nods looking a bit shaken up by what he just saw.

Gabriel alive, Ketch here and Rick here.

The Winchesters wanted answers.

"Ok." Dean gets off the table. He points at Rick. "You." He then points at Ketch. "And you. We need to talk. And you." He looks at Gabriel. "How the hell are you alive?"

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. This was not a topic he wanted to talk about. Ketch walks up to the brothers.

"We can discuss it later. Right now we need the Seal." Ketch says. Then the Englishman sighs. "I saved your bacon yet again. You really should be thanking me." Dean glares at him. Ketch again sighs. "Suit yourself."

Rick nods at Ophelia.

"Thank you." He says.

"No thank you." Ophelia smiled.

"How we can ever repay you." Marco says.

"Well there is one thing." Ketch says. He then smiles. "The Seal of Solomon."

Ophelia holds up the Seal.

"It's all yours." She hands it to Rick. "But be Careful. When you open the door it only stays open for 24 hours."

Sam nods.

"Got it."

The younger Winchester takes the Seal from Rick and puts it in his pocket.

"Now."

Dean looks at Gabriel.

"Now we're gonna talk."

* * *

"All this time Gabriel was with Asmodeus." Sam says.

Sam and Dean sat at the front while Rick, Gabriel and Ketch are cramped up in the back of the Impala. Gabriel stayed quiet as Ketch explained everything.

"Yes." Ketch nodded.

Sam noticed Gabriel clenching his fists. The hunter can see talking about Asmodeus was clearly upsetting the archangel. Sam sadly shakes his head. All these years the Winchesters thought Gabriel was dead but all this time he was being tortured by the Prince of Hell.

"Gabriel we are really sorry." Sam says.

Gabriel remained silent. It was like he was afraid to talk about it. Gabriel couldn't shake off the feeling that Asmodeus was watching him. Despite Asmodeus not being here the Prince of Hell still had influence over the archangel.

Suddenly two bright orbs appear in the darkness. Dean frowns at the sight. The headlights from the car shines and reveals a familiar white suit.

Gabriel's eyes go wide as saucers.

 _No. No_ _. No._

Asmodeus smirks and raises his hand.

The Impala comes to an abrupt stop.

The Prince of Hell grins.

"Howdy Winchesters. I believe you have something of mine."

Gabriel wanted to run. He wanted to fly and get out of here. But the archangel remained in his seat. Frozen with fear.

Demons surround the Impala their eyes jet black looking sinister in the moonlight.

Asmodeus's face darkens. The humor vanishes from his face.

"The archangel Gabriel. I want him back."


	38. Facing your Fears

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea: Thank you for the review_

 _thedarkpokemaster: Thank you for the review_

 _Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for the review_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review._

* * *

Asmodeus turns to his demons.

"Get them out."

One demon smirked and goes to open the car door.

"Hey hands off!" Dean yelled.

He ain't letting no bastard from Hell touch his beauty.

Everyone surrendered and got out the car. Gabriel whimpered and tried to hide himself between Rick and Ketch. Rick assumed this guy must be the Prince of Hell Asmodeus or as Dean calls him Colonel Sanders.

Rick can see why now. The suit really gives of a KFC vibe.

Ketch knew he is in trouble as soon as he made eye contact with the Prince of Hell.

"Arthur Ketch." Asmodeus sneered.

Ketch gets kicked by one of the demons causing the Englishman to fall to his knees.

Asmodeus leans forward. His face inches away from the former Man of Letter's.

"I am surprised by what you did. Rescuing my little pet."

Before Ketch could answer. Asmodeus punches him in the stomach.

"Aah."

Ketch rolls to his side and winced.

"We already went through this. I told you that I own you. No matter where you go how far you go I still own you."

Asmodeus punches him again.

"Yet you still ran and you took the archangel with you."

Ketch received a blow to the face.

"I knew humans are stupid but what you did was reckless, foolish. You..."

Punch.

"...You."

Punch.

"Argh!" Ketch cried.

"You want an early death boy!" Asmodeus pulls Ketch back by his ear. "It very well seems like it."

"I am doing what is right." Ketch spat out.

Asmodeus tuts.

'I thought I knocked some sense into ya the last time we had this type of talk. Looks like I scrambled your brains instead. Doing the right thing? You wouldn't know the difference between right and wrong. You were raised as a killing machine with no conscience. Kill, kill, kill. That's what those Brits drilled into your head. That's all you know."

"Well I guess things have changed." Ketch tried to smirk.

Asmodeus planned to throw another punch wanting to punish this pathetic human but his attention drifts to the archangel who struggled in the demons grip.

The Prince of Hell smiled.

"Oh, I missed you, boy." The demon runs his fingers along Gabriel's hair. Gabriel flinched at the touch. Asmodeus increases his grip at one strand and glares at the archangel. "I have to punish you rather severely, I'm afraid." .

"Leave him alone!" Sam yells.

Asmodeus's bright yellow eyes land on the Winchesters.

"And as for you two."

The demon flicks his wrist. Pain shoots up the brothers and they both collapse on the ground. Asmodeus watched with an amused expression.

"Sir." A demon shoves Rick forward. "They got a friend."

Asmodeus raises his eyebrow.

"Howdy. I believe we have never met."

"I know who you are." Rick says.

"Do you now? I assume Tweedledee and Tweedledum told ya." Asmodeus looks at the brothers with curiosity. "What did they say? Anything nice?" He then scoffs. "By looking at your face I take that as a no."

"You are a demon."

"Prince of Hell." He spoke sounding proud of his title. "But now I'm the King of Hell."

Rick feels pain shoot up him. He drops to the ground and groans as the burning sensation grows in his stomach.

"I like meeting new people." Asmodeus smirked. "I like to see how long it can take me to break em."

Rick coughs and clutches his stomach. It felt like fire is burning his insides. Asmodeus's smile turns into a frown as he approaches the human. He can sense something in this man. A germ? a disease? Whatever it is this man is covered in it.

This pathogen in Rick's system, it's not normal, it's not natural. It seemed supernatural.

 _There is no ring on his finger so he can't be Pestilence._ Asmodeus thought.

Yet why did this feel like his work?

The demon's thoughts get interrupted when the two demons who held Gabriel start to burn up. The demons burst into flames and drop to the ground.

Gabriel's eyes glow. His wings are spread out.

"Gabriel! What are you doing son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you!" Asmodeus hissed.

Gabriel's body glows white. The years worth of wounds and scars start to heal. The demons back away. Fear appears on their faces. The Winchesters are not letting them get away. The brothers break free and start to fight.

Dean reaches for his angel blade and stabs a demon in the chest. Sam ducks a swing from another demon and stabs them up the jaw. One demon grabs Sam and slams him into the car door. The demon pins Sam down but suddenly a bullet goes through the demon. The demon looks round and sees Rick still on the ground aiming a gun.

"Bullets do not harm me." The demon smirked.

Sam smirks.

"But this does."

Sam stabs the demon in the face. The demon screams and falls on the ground. Sam nods at Rick to say thanks. Rick nods back and smiles.

Ketch is slumped over. He looked worse. Rick goes over and helps the Englishman up.

Ketch leans on Rick's chest looking close to passing out. Rick carefully puts Ketch into the car.

"Don't move." Rick ordered.

Ketch let out an hmm and turns to the side on the seat.

"You're too weak!" Asmodeus yelled fear in his voice.

Gabriel stands tall and glares at the demon.

"Not anymore." He growled.

Gabriel thought enough is enough. He has put up with Asmodeus for too long now. He ain't letting the yellow eyed bastard hurt anyone else.

It is time that someone stood up to that son of a bitch.

"Oh, by the way," Gabriel continued "I always hated that dumbass suit."

The archangel flicks his wrist.

Flames rise and start to take over the Prince of Hell. Asmodeus screams in pain. Gabriel didn't stop. He kept going. He wanted Asmodeus to have a painful death.

The demon burns away until there is nothing left.

Gabriel lowers his hand. His eyes return to normal.

"Gabriel." Sam smiles. "You did it."

Gabriel smiles.

"I sure did."

Damm it felt good. Gabriel wanted to do it all over again.

Then he could do it again.

The archangel furrows his eyebrows while Dean clears his throat.

"Colonel Sanders got Kentucky Fried. Cas texted he is in the bunker. We got all the ingredients." Dean smiles. "We can finally rescue mom and Jack and reunite Rick with his people."

Rick smiled at the thought of being reunited with Michonne, Carl and Judith. He missed them so much.

"You do that." Gabriel nodded.

"You can help us Gabriel. You are part of the team now." Sam says.

"Yeah about that."

Gabriel presses his fingers on Ketch. Ketch gasps and sits up now fully healed.

"I gotta do some things." Gabriel sighed.

"What things?" Dean frowned.

"Its...personal." Gabriel look like he didn't want to talk about it. He shrugs. "Now that Asmodeus is gone I do not need to hide anymore so I can go and do these...things that I need to do."

Sam can see Gabriel is hiding something.

"Gabriel is everything okay?" Sam asked. "You know we are here if you want to talk about it."

"You are hunters not counsellors." Gabriel laughed. "But seriously I'm fine. You don't need me. The Brit has my grace. You got anything you need." He looks at Rick. "The Winchesters will get you home. I have faith in them...Well good luck...not like you need it but..." He shrugs and smiles.

Then the archangel flaps his wings and vanishes.

* * *

The Winchesters, Ketch and Rick arrive at the bunker. Cas frowned when he saw the Englishman walk in. Everyone explained as their set up the spell.

"Gabriel...is alive?" Cas says with disbelief.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"All this time he was with Asmodeus?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Cas is shocked yet happy at the same time. Gabriel is the only one out of the archangels who Cas liked. Gabriel wasn't like his brothers. He was probably the most human out of them all.

Heaven will be thrilled when they find out the archangel Gabriel is alive.

"Where is he now?" Cas asked.

"He...He went off." Sam answered.

Cas frowns.

"Why?"

"Its personal." Dean shrugged not feeling bothered. He is happy to have the grace. He couldn't wait to see his mom again.

"Oh..."

Cas tried to think what the personal reason could be.

Dean performs the spell.

The familiar golden line appears in the middle of the room.

"Ok. How long do we have?" Dean asks.

"It should stay open for twenty four hours." Cas answered.

Dean checks his watch.

"Ok. Me and Rick will go. Sam, Cas you stay here."

"I'm coming to."

Ketch walks in with his bullet proof vest on and a range of weapons. He stops and nods.

"I have to."

Ketch couldn't sit back while the others go and rescue Mary. Even though he didn't want to admit it he had feelings for her.

Dean sighs but nods.

"Fine.

"Fine? So you want Ketch to go and not me?" Sam says.

"I don't care if he dies. Hell, I'm kinda rooting for it."

Rick frowns at Dean. Rick doesn't love the Englishman he wouldn't say he is a friend yet but he has been helpful so far and he did save Gabriel.

Sam shakes his head.

"Still, you can't..."

"No, I have to. Someone needs to be here to watch the rift. If something happens to me, if...if...if time runs out, then I need you to come and save me, and save mom, and save whoever else, ok?"

"Dean this is a bad idea." Cas says.

"This is something we are not debating on Cas."

"It's safer if we go together." Sam says.

"There's no such thing as safer over there. You know that. I know you don't like this, ok? I don't expect you to. This is the way it's gonna be. You both are staying here and me, Rick and Ketch are going over there. That's the plan and we are sticking to it."

Sam sighs. He couldn't argue with his brother on this.

"Fine."

"Sam." Cas says.

"That's the plan Cas." Sam says. "We gotta stay here. Watch the rift."

Cas wanted to argue but now wasn't the time. Time is ticking.

Dean checks his watch.

"Ok." He looks at Rick and Ketch. "You ready?" Both men nod. Dean nods back "Alright."

Dean turns towards the rift.

"Lets go."

The three men step into the rift.

* * *

 **Do not worry Gabriel will make another apperance.** **Pestilence, I would keep him in mind. Asmodeus might have been on to something there *wink wink*** **Next chapter coming soon.**


	39. Night Terrors

_Replies to reviews_

 _thedarkpokemaster: You will find out later on._

 _vrskaandrea: Oh thank you for the review :D_

 _Negan Fan: I'll see what I can do_

 _Don 77: Death is going to be in the story not going to say which one though ;)_

* * *

Dean is the first to enter. Ketch and Rick follow behind.

"It is night." Ketch points out.

"Jeez you didn't think I noticed." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'll get the flash light out."

"No." Rick says. "It might attract them."

"Attract who?" Ketch asks.

"The walkers."

"Zombies." Dean clarified.

"What? Zombies?"

"I did tell you." Rick says.

"When you said dead I didn't think zombies. I thought you meant the plants and animals are dead. How many are there?"

"All over the world. It's a zombie apocalypse Ketch." Dean answered.

The former Man of Letters sighs.

"That's just marvelous. We stepped into Night of the Living Dead."

"Ketch you don't have to be here you can go back if you want." Dean says.

"No. I have to be here."

Mary in a zombie world Ketch now definitely wanted to save her and bring her back home.

"Dean has been here before he knows what to do." Rick says. He looks at Ketch. "This is your first time. I gonna explain to you how things work round here. Aim for the head it kills them, use your gun only when you need to the noise attracts them. I recommend keeping a knife or anything sharp with you." Ketch shows an angel blade. Rick nods. "That will do. Do not talk to anyone, you cannot trust anyone. If I know the person fine but if not then keep your guard up they could be from the Saviors."

"Saviors?"

"Run by a dick called Negan." Dean spat out.

His voice cracked at the end. The thought of seeing the man who wears his dad's face did make Dean cringe. Dean hoped to avoid the bastard, get mom and Jack and go home.

"What is this Negan like?"

"I will explain on the way." Rick answers.

Rick looks at Dean's pained expression. Rick can remember the day Negan, Mary and her sons all together in Alexandria. The boys seeing the face of their deceased father brought back memories. Seeing the face of a man the Winchester family once loved now is the face people fear and hate. Rick shakes his head. He couldn't imagine how that must feel.

Rick explained to the Englishman everything apart from the incident between Negan and the Winchesters. That is personal and Rick felt it wasn't his place to tell.

"I thought I was worse." Ketch sighed.

"You are not far behind." Dean says.

Ketch again sighs.

"Thank you Dean."

"It is not safe to be out here." Rick says. "It is worse at night. We should really find somewhere to rest for the night and continue in the morning."

"Twenty four hours Rick. That's all we got." Dean says.

"I know." Rick sighed. "I don't know where we are everything looks the same at night."

A snap causes Rick and Dean to turn with their blades aimed. Ketch raises his hands.

"Only me."

Ketch kicks the broken twig towards them.

"Damm it Ketch." Dean glared.

"It could have been worse." Ketch shrugged.

Rick moves ahead ignoring the bickering between the two men.

 _Maybe it would have been better if Sam came._ Rick thought.

A growl causes Rick to stop in his tracks. He squints and sees an outline of something moving through the bushes.

"Everyone needs to stay quiet." Rick says.

Dean hears the growl. Ketch looked baffled. It sounded like someone dying.

 _Dying, death seems to be the theme of this world._ Ketch thought.

"Lets get out of these woods and get on the main road." Dean says.

The men continue walking together through the very creepy woods. Moments later Dean turns and notices the Englishman has disappeared.

"Ketch." Dean whispered. Ketch peeks round from behind a tree. Dean frowns "What the hell are you doing?"

"Practising stealth."

"In the dark."

"According to your friend it is worse at night. To kill zombies without causing too much noise you got to get them by surprise. Stealth is the best approach. Trees are a good hiding spot. Mud is good for camouflage."

"Covering yourself in walker guts is another good option. Helps you get through the herds." Rick says.

"You cover yourself in human guts?" Ketch asks.

"It works." Rick nodded.

As disgusting as it sounded Ketch can see that being effective. He will put that as the last resort. There is getting your hands dirty and getting your hands dirty Ketch has a limit to how far he wanted to go.

A ghostly, rotten figure approaches the Englishman. The growl startled Ketch. He turns and shoots not thinking about the consequences. The bullet hits the walker in the chest. Ketch shoots again. This time the bullet hits the walker in the head.

The walker falls on the ground.

"I killed a zombie." Ketch says.

"I told you not to use your gun!" Rick says with a glare.

The bushes shook, footsteps are heard and the growls got louder. It was coming from various directions.

"Shit." Dean cursed.

Dean really wanted to punch that British douche in the face.

"It is not a good idea to fight them in the dark." Rick grips his blade. "We gotta run. Be as far from here as possible."

"Lets get out of here." Dean agreed.

The three men broke into a sprint.

A walker pops out of the ground and grabs on to Ketch's ankle. Ketch stumbles and falls over. He rolls down a hill bringing the walker's arm with him. He crashes into a river.

Rick and Dean both hear the splash. Dean looks over his shoulder. Ketch is gone again.

"Fucking Hell." Dean cursed.

Rick points.

"This way."

They both go down the hill. The ground is muddy and wet so the men are cautious as they went down it.

"KETCH!" Dean yelled.

Ketch waves.

"Decided to take a swim." He tried to joke. Dean rolls his eyes. This man is getting on his fucking nerves. Ketch rips the arm off his ankle and shows it to his companions. "Want a hand?"

Dean grimaced at the sight of the hand that has rot down to the bone and the skin hanging off the arm. Ketch chuckles and drops the body part into the water.

"You need help?" Rick asks.

"I'm good." Ketch answered.

The Englishman starts swimming to the shore.

A walker rises out of the water. Then another one. Then another one. There had to be five of them.

Rick's eyes widen.

"LOOK OUT."

Ketch looks round but it is too late. The walkers grab on to him and pull him under the water.


	40. Faith

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you the review_

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Lord_ _Revan_ _Reborn: Your question_ _will be answered_ _in this chapter._

 _LaMario_ _: Lol. Your review made me laugh. Yeah Ketch is being a pain._

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review._

* * *

 **I am really sorry for the long wait. I got other stories to write and I have recently started watching the Marvel movies. Yeah I joined into the Marvel fandom very late lol. So that has distracted me lol.**

 **I managed to push myself and write a chapter.** :)

* * *

Sam has never moved from his spot since his brother, Rick and Ketch went through the rift. One eye remained on the rift while the other on his watch. Sam felt groggy. His muscles felt sore and his legs are close to giving out. Today's events have exhausted him. He just wanted to sleep. Wanted to forget it all happened. Wanted to forget that his brother is currently in another version of Hell.

Sam pushed the feeling away and focused on the rift. He is in charge of it. He had to make sure it stayed open. If it closed and with Gabriel nowhere to be seen Sam would be screwed. No Dean would be screwed he is the one who is with the walking dead.

 _Rick is with him._ Sam assured himself.

Ketch well Sam didn't really give a damm about him.

Cas walks in and sighs when he sees the younger hunter staring at the rift.

"Sam you need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"Its late. You need to sleep." Sam folds his arms and refuses to budge. Cas glances at his own watch. "I can take over."

"I have to be here Cas."

"Dean would want you to rest. You need to have the energy in case something happens."

The angel had a point but Sam couldn't go to bed. How can he sleep when his brother is out there? Being away from Dean this long is making Sam feel sick. Its like part of him has gone through that rift. The brothers are inseparable. Cas understood what Sam is going through. The brothers bond is strong. Being away from each other, that is torture to them. Sam really needed to rest.

"Couple of hours." Cas nods. "I will wake you up I promise." Sam rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn. "I will have coffee made for you as soon as you wake up."

Sam wanted to protest but his eyes are struggling to stay open. He would do anything to stop Cas looking at him like that. He eventually gives in and mumbles a fine.

"Couple of hours. Wake me up if anything happens."

Cas nods.

"Of course."

Sam drags himself down the hallway and goes into his room. Cas gets a chair and pulls it in front of the rift. He sits down and stares at the long, golden line.

The angel hoped Dean is ok and hoped the hunter will come back with his mom and the nephilim. Cas felt an ache in his chest whenever he thought of Jack. He was worried and he missed Jack. He promised Kelly he would look after Jack. Cas frowns. He hasn't done a good job of that so far. Once Jack is back Cas will step up in his role and be the father and guardian Jack deserves. Cas will protect Jack. He will protect Jack from the Devil.

Cas will not let Lucifer go anywhere near Jack. Jack was too good, too pure Cas did not want Lucifer corrupting the child.

Cas kept his eyes on the rift and waited. The ticking from his watch pounded in his skull. It felt like a bomb waiting to go off. This is worse than a bomb. Once the time is up the rift will close and his friends and family will be trapped over there.

Cas had no idea where Gabriel was so the time is essential.

Cas had faith Dean will return. Dean Winchester is one of the best hunters in America and if he can survive Purgatory for a year this current mission should be a piece of cake.

He just had to have faith.

* * *

Dean and Rick immediately sprung into action as the Englishman gets pulled under the water. Rick gets out his gun and shoots at the water. He heard a high pitched squeal and seconds later a body rose to the surface and floats. Rick sighs with relief when he sees the sunk, hollow eyes of the walker floating. His shooting gets better by the day.

The growls become louder and walkers suddenly burst through.

"They are gaining on us!" Dean yells.

Rick looks over his shoulder.

"You can use the flash light stealth is not an option anymore. We'll have to fight." Rick looks back at the water. "Can you deal with them while I get Ketch?"

Dean nods and gets out his machete and gun. He grins at the walkers.

"Alright guys, lets dance."

He swings his machete.

Meanwhile Rick steps into the water. One walker pops up and grabs Rick's ankle. Rick stabs the walker in the head.

"KETCH!"

Rick listened in for any signs of movement. His head snaps round. There was a splash and another walker pops out. Its mouth hung off and its body is swollen and bloated.

Rick aims his gun. Suddenly a hand shoots out and stabs the walker. The walker falls forward and makes a big splash. Then Ketch comes out and spits water out.

"Bloody Hell." Ketch cursed.

Rick makes his way over to the Englishman.

"You ok?" Rick asks.

He grabs on Ketch and helps him up.

"Wet." Ketch answered "But I'm good."

They get back on the shore. Ketch goes down on his knees and coughs out the remaining water. Rick looks at Dean. Most of the walkers are on the ground. Dean was doing fine on his own.

One walker approaches Dean from behind. Dean was too busy fighting the two walkers in front of him. Rick shoots and hits the walker. Dean looks over his shoulder and sees the walker go down.

Dean nods to Rick and continues.

Rick aims his flashlight and checks every part on Ketch's body.

"I'm fine." Ketch assured him.

"I need to check."

There was a bite mark on the vest. Not deep down to go into the skin.

"You're lucky." Rick steps back. "If you won't wearing that you would have been bitten."

Ketch stands up. His wet clothes made his combat uniform feel heavy. It wasn't a warm night so his clothes are going to take a while to dry.

Dean takes several breaths and wipes the sweat from his brow. He grins at all the fallen walkers.

"That was awesome." He says. Rick frowns at him. Dean clears his throat. "I mean..." Rick stops him. So Dean looks at Ketch. "Watch where you are going."

"It wasn't my fault." Ketch glared.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"We need to stop." Rick says. "Set up camp for the night." Dean opens his mouth to argue. "No." Rick points at Ketch. "He is wet he could catch a cold we need to make a fire there is plenty of wood round here. We can do shifts. I'll do the first watch..."

"Rick we do not have time."

"It is dangerous at night. You just saw how many they were."

"I took care of them."

"One of these days you won't." Rick straightened up and puts his hands on his hips. "We rest and once the sun comes up we move."

"But..."

"No buts." Dean couldn't help but become surprised by Rick's change of tone. "You wanna go fine but don't blame me if you get lost. Negan may find you before you get to Alexandria. Then you would be screwed and waste more time. I suggest staying put. I followed you in your world. Now you follow me."

Dean glares at him.

"I like Rick's plan." Ketch says.

The Englishman didn't want to admit it but he did feel exhausted. Dean nods but he didn't look happy.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'll get the wood."

"I will get the wood." Rick says. "You can give Ketch company."

Rick smirks and goes off.

"Well." Ketch smiles. "That was amusing."

Dean sighs.

"Shut up."


	41. Siddiq

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review._

 _Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for the review._

* * *

A new day in Alexandria the Alexandrians have moved on from Eric's death and continued their duties.

Carl gets out a bag and fills it up with cans and bottles of water. He slips out of the storage unit before anyone notices him. He walks down the path and holds the bag tight. He stops and looks up at his house. A hand on his shoulder causes Carl to turn around.

"Looking for me?" Jack asks.

Carl nods.

"Uh yeah." Carl's expression becomes concerned. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Jack lied.

Yesterday's events still haunted him. The guilt is still there deep down. The Winchesters deal with their emotions by pushing it to the side and assure everyone their fine. Even though they are not. That's what Jack is doing.

Carl was not convinced but he didn't want to push Jack to talk. So Carl clears his throat.

"Um how's Mary and the baby? Gracie right?"

Jack hasn't seen Mary since last night. He assumed she is with the baby.

"She's fine." Jack nodded.

The nephilim looks at the bag in Carl's hand.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Carl says. "Do you remember I told you about Siddiq a man I go and see."

"I remember."

"You said next time I go I have to tell you."

Jack again nods.

"Yes. I did tell you that. You are going now?"

"I know its bad timing but...now with everything that's happened I don't want him out there while this war is going on we already lost some people I don't want to lose anymore innocent lives. I'm trying to show him that we're good people. If you don't want to come I understand..."

"I will come. I want to see if this man is genuine. I do not want to bring bad people into your dad's home."

Jack needed something else to focus on. Aaron has given the nephilim the cold shoulder all morning. Jack started to feel an emotion which he discovered is uncomfortable. He felt uncomfortable, guilty around Aaron. Jack loved making friends. The nephilim feared he lost a friend.

The man is grieving. Jack thought it is for the best to give Aaron some space. When Aaron is ready to talk Jack will listen.

"I will let Mary know I am leaving."

"No." Carl shakes his head. "No one can know about this."

"Mary is gonna wonder where I gone and people will be asking questions if we bring Siddiq back."

"We tell them then just not now. Ok."

"Fine."

The two boys go to the double gates. Jack holds Carl's hand and they both teleport into the woods. Carl looks round. He knew where he was Alexandria is not far from here.

"Now show me." Jack says.

Carl walks ahead. He has seen Siddiq in the woods and in the local town. After Carl's few visits Siddiq mainly stayed in the woods now almost like he is waiting for the boy to come back.

Carl froze and immediately goes for his knife. His eyes lock on to the walker who growled and scratched the tree with it's black nails.

"I can handle the walker." Jack says.

Carl raises his finger.

"Wait."

Then a man comes out of nowhere and sneaks up to the walker. He raises his knife and stabs the walker through the head. The walker falls back and lands in the leaves.

"That's him." Carl says. Jack is about to walk but Carl grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Let me talk to him first."

Jack sighs.

"Ok but if he hurts you..."

"He won't." Carl assured him.

Carl steps out and clears his throat. Siddiq looks over and he relaxes when he sees who it is.

"Carl."

Carl smiles.

"Hi." Carl raises his bag. "I brought the usual."

He tosses the bag towards the other man. Siddiq squats down and opens the bag. He gets out the bottle and removes the cap. He gulps down the water and coughs. He then wipes his mouth and nods to the teen.

"Thanks." Siddiq said with a small smile.

Carl shifts foot to foot. He is sure Siddiq is a good man. If Siddiq wanted to hurt him he would have done it by now. He doesn't look like a spy, he looks like someone who just wants to survive.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly ok?" Carl says.

Siddiq paused. Carl saw the man become tense again. Carl knew not everyone liked being questioned but he had to do this he needed to know if Siddiq deserved a place in Alexandria.

Siddiq stands up.

"Ok." He answers.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Carl asks. "I know its hard to keep count..."

"337." He answers without no hesitation.

Carl raises his eyebrow.

"Really?" Siddiq gives a small nod to confirm his answer. "How many people have you killed?"

"1."

"Why?"

"The dead tried to kill him, but... they didn't."

Carl nods in understanding knowing where that was going.

"I noticed walker traps," Carl changed the subject "you make them?"

"Yes."

"Is that how you killed so many?"

"It's...It's only part of it. My mom thought or hoped that killing them would... free their souls. You know? Maybe... Maybe she was right."

"Doing that, doesn't that just make things harder for you while you're trying to survive?"

"I don't know. I... But you gotta...you gotta honor your parents, right?" Carl frowns at the mention of parents. Siddiq notices the pain in Carl's eyes. "Have you lost your parents?" Siddiq asks.

"My mom is dead and my dad is gone."

"Gone? like gone away on a trip?"

"Its complicated. It doesn't matter. What matters now is if you deserve to be part of my community. I would like you to meet someone." Carl looks over his shoulder. "Jack!"

Jack comes out from behind the tree. Siddiq remained silent as the nephilim joins them.

"Hello. I'm Jack." Jack smiled.

Siddiq looks at Carl feeling uneasy.

"It's ok Jack is with me." Carl says.

Jack looks the man over.

"Did you tell Carl the truth?" He asks.

"I did." Siddiq answers.

Siddiq didn't know why there was something unsettling about the kid. He looked innocent too innocent for Siddiq's liking. In this world even the most innocent ones can be dangerous.

"May I check?"

Jack's eyes glow gold. Carl's eyes widen.

"Jack! No no no no!"

Jack places his hands on Siddiq's head. The nephilim sees images of young Siddiq reading the Quran and playing the flute. He sees an older Siddiq dressed in uniform treating patients in a hospital. He moves on to the present day and looks at Siddiq building walker traps and searching for supplies. He moves on to a final one where Siddiq first meets Carl in a car park.

Jack removes his hands and takes a step back. Siddiq gasps and clutches his head feeling a headache coming on.

"He's a doctor." Jack smiles at Carl. "We needed a doctor." His smile widens. "He worships my grandfather. He calls him Allah. It amazes me how God has so many names." He looks at Siddiq. "He prefers to be called Chuck."

"Wh...What?" Siddiq raises his shaky finger. "What the Hell was that?"

"I looked into your memories to see if you are a good man."

Siddiq is trembling with fear and shock. Carl pinches the bridge of his nose. This was not supposed to happen.

"Don't freak out. We are not here to hurt you." Jack assured him.

The nephilim steps forward. Siddiq backs up against the tree. He holds his gun tight.

"Siddiq." Carl raises his hands "I understand how you are feeling it is a lot to take in. Trust me Jack is a good guy."

"Guy?" Siddiq shakes his head. "That's...That's not human."

He aims his gun when Jack takes another step forward.

"Bullets do not affect me."

Siddiq shoots. The bullet hits Jack in the shoulder. Jack removes the bullet and drops it. That scared Siddiq even more. It made him wonder if Carl is human.

What if Carl has been nice to Siddiq so he can lure him back to his community and torture him? feed on him? These boys could be worse than walkers.

Siddiq needed to get out of here.

Siddiq aims the gun upwards. He shoots several times and runs off.

"Shit!" Carl cursed. He glares at Jack. "Thanks for that Jack now I lost his trust."

Jack lowers his head.

"I'm sorry."

Carl picks up the bag Siddiq left behind.

"We gotta find him."

Then a growl comes from behind. The two boys turn round. A group of walkers stumble into the scene. They both look round and their eyes widen when more walkers appear. The walkers are coming from all directions.

"I got this."

Jack's eyes glow. He raises his hand ready to attack.

"JACK!"

The walkers grab on to Carl and pull him down to the ground.

"CARL!"

Walkers block Jack's way.

Carl is on the ground with walkers surrounding him. Jack raises his hand but suddenly falls back when a walker crashes into him. He hears Carl's cries and it made Jack panic. When Jack panics he can't focus.

Then Jack felt teeth dig into his skin.

* * *

Siddqi ran and never looked back. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. He focused on getting away from that monster.

He trips over a log and falls down the hill. He stops and groans.

A pair of boots stood in front of him. Siddiq swallows and looks up. Three men look down at him. The middle one with a greyish beard glares at Siddqi.

"Uh..." Siddiq gets to his feet and raises his hands. "Uh..."

 _Please hope their not monsters._ He thought.

You out here alone?" The middle one asks.

Siddiq wasn't sure whether to freak out and mention the strange boy in the woods or lie and say he is alone. So Siddiq remained quiet.

The middle one gets out his gun and aims at Siddiq.

"Start talking."


	42. Who to Trust?

_Replies to reviews_

 _LaMario_ _: Thank you for the review._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Thank you for the review._

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review._

* * *

"Dean can stop looking at me like that I am not going anywhere."

Since this morning Dean has watched Ketch like a hawk. He was worried the Englishman was going to fuck up and lure Michael Jackson's Thriller crew back in. They already got away from one herd they didn't need to run into another one.

"Dean." Ketch huffed. "It is getting extremely annoying."

Rick was at the front rolling his eyes for the fifth time now. These two were like children bickering with each other. The Alexandrian leader was getting fed up of it.

"Dean I am sure Ketch has learnt his lesson."

"Hmm."

"I have adjusted to my surroundings Dean I am not going to make anymore mistakes. I am you could say quite adaptable."

"Quite adaptable." Dean mimicked.

Ketch glares at him for that.

Rick whips round with his finger to his lips.

"Someone is here." He whispered.

"Dead or alive." Ketch asks.

Rick heard a groan. It confirmed to him the person is alive. Is it a Savior? Rick had to go and find out.

The three men walked until they saw a man on the ground. The man lifts his head and froze when his eyes go on them.

To get answers Rick knew he had to do this the hard way. Rather than the friendly greeting Rick went straight to the point.

You out here alone?" He asks his tone abrupt. The silence made Rick feel uneasy. He gets out his gun and aims "Start talking."

The man gulps and raises his hands in surrender.

"I don't mean no harm. I'm just passing by."

Dean saw the fear on the man's face. It wasn't caused by Rick. This man was already shaken up before they found him. Judging by the sweat on this man's face he's been running. More like running away from someone or something.

"What's your name?" Dean asks.

"Siddiq."

"You with them?"

"With who?"

"The Saviors." Rick says.

"Never heard of them."

"You with anyone else?"

"I'm alone."

"Who were you running from?" Dean asks.

"Walkers."

"You look too scared for it to be a walker."

Siddiq grits his teeth and shakes his head.

"You know Negan?" Rick asks.

"No! Yo...You are not gonna believe me."

"We're open-minded." Dean says.

"I'm serious. You will think I am crazy."

"Tell us." Rick places his hand on the trigger. Siqqid closes his eyes. Rick glares. "Now!"

"Ok." Siddiq opens his eyes. "Ok I'll tell you. I don't think we're alone." The men frown at him. "I mean...do you believe in the paranormal, aliens?"

"Why do you ask?" Ketch asks.

"I...I think I saw one."

"Explain." Dean says.

"There was these two boys. One I met a few times and the other never seen in my life. The other boy, his eyes...were gold and he went into my head."

Dean's eyes widen.

"That's Jack!"

"Who was the other boy the one you seen a few times what is his name?" Rick asks.

"Carl."

Rick's eyes widen.

"Carl!"

"You know them?" Siddiq asks.

"Where did you see them?" Dean asks.

Siddiq's face becomes worried. Rick knew that face. Anger rose inside Rick.

"What did you do?" Rick growled.

"I was defending myself."

Siddiq squeaked when Rick pins him to the tree.

"WHERE IS MY SON!"

"Son?" Siddiq put the pieces together. His eyes widen. "Carl. Is he your son?"

Siddiq realized he is screwed now. The cold hard metal of the gun pressed against his skin. He tried to not panic. He can get out of this. Give the men...monsters? Heck knows what they are what they want then be on his way.

"I know where they are? But I think they might be in danger. I fired a few rounds." He raises his hands when he sees the rage in Rick's eyes. "I'm sorry but I freaked out. I needed a way to escape."

"You put my son in danger." Rick pulls Siddiq forward. "You better show me where the Hell he is?"

"I will."

"If he is..." Rick's face screws up at the thought. He snaps out of it and glares. "I will kill you."

Siddiq quickly nods.

"It was this way..."

He is cut off when there is suddenly an explosion of gold light that causes all the leaves to fly off.

"That's the nephilim." Ketch says.

Dean regains his balance.

"JACK!"

The hunter sprints off towards the light and smoke. Ketch followed behind. As Rick was distracted, Siddiq head butts him and snatches the gun from him. Rick stumbles back. He goes to move but stops when his gun is aimed at him.

"Don't." Siddiq warned.

Rick is now the one with his hands up.

"Put the gun down." Siddiq shakes his head. "Please. I need to see my son."

"You're gonna let me go." Siddiq straightened up doing his best to look brave. "I don't know what you are but I want nothing to do with it."

"What I am?"

"Your son was giving me food and water. He believed I was a good man. He was gonna let me join your group."

"He was?"

Siddiq nods.

"Now I am not so sure. I don't know if he wanted me to join for another reason. Wanted me as a main fucking course."

"You think Carl wanted you for food?" Rick realized. "You think we're monsters."

"After seeing golden eyes yeah I do."

Rick's face softens.

"We're not monsters. We're human."

"But..."

"Jack is not a monster either. He's just...different compared to the other people." Siddiq takes a step back when Rick steps forward. "Jack is a good kid I can assure you on that. Did my son ask you questions?"

"He did ask me questions yeah."

"He trusted you enough for you to join the community?"

"Yes."

Rick trusted his son. Carl had good instincts. If Carl says Siddiq is a good man he is probably is a good man. Now thinking about it Rick can't blame the man for his actions Rick would have done the same.

"I get it you were scared but we can help you."

"Now you wanna help?"

"I'm doing this for Carl's sake."

"Even after you threatened me."

"The threat still stands. You better hope Jack took care of my son."

Siddiq didn't trust Rick. He didn't know who to trust. He can't look at people the same way now.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Rick sighs.

"Ok."

The Alexandrian leader throws dirt in Siddiq face and snatches the gun back. Siddiq rubs his eyes feeling dazed by that attack.

"Now move." Rick ordered.

Siddiq blinks and froze when the gun is back on him. He sighs and gives in.

"Ok."

Siddiq walks in the direction he came from. Rick followed with the gun pointed to the other man's head.

 _Please hope Carl is ok._

* * *

Ketch and Dean stop and their eyes widen at what looked like black ash scattered everywhere.

Ketch looks round and points.

"There."

The two men follow the trail of ash. They come across two boys who are on the ground. One boy with long hair is on his back taking deep breaths while the other one is looming over him with concern.

"Jack!" Dean calls out.

The two boys turn round.

Jack's eyes widen.

"Dean!"


	43. Past Mistakes

_Replies to reviews_

 _LaMario_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for the review_

 _Don 77: Thank you for the review. Sorry for the long wait and yes it will certainly heat up soon._

 _thedarkpokemaster_ _: Yes I liked the mid-season finale of both_ _SPN_ _and_ _TWD_ _. Both ended on cliffhangers so I am dying to know what happens next_.

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review._

* * *

Mary woke up to soft cries coming from the crib. She sat up and rushed to the crib. She mumbled her youngest son's name under her breath but stops when she saw the baby that was not her son.

She sighs and hides her disappointment.

"Morning Gracie." She forced a smile.

When she scoops up the child she let out a laugh and shakes her head. How could it be Sam he is a man.

But part of Mary was still struggling to accept that.

Gracie slowed down and she relaxed in Mary's arms. Mary held her close and walks to the window to look outside.

Daryl notices her and waves. Mary couldn't wave back. The guilt from the recent events was eating her up on the inside. The familiar haunt returns to Daryl's eyes. Mary knew that look too well. They are both thinking the same thing.

Daryl lowers his head and continues what he was doing. Mary goes to step back but stops when she sees Aaron going through the crowd. He blanked every person he went past. Mary couldn't blame him. It would be an awkward conversation.

Mary wanted to follow Aaron. She wanted to speak to him, try to connect with him. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one. She lost John. The love of her life. John lost her for all those years as well. When she saw Negan she felt the familiar grief, loss, excitement, desire...

 _No!_ Mary scolded to herself. _Negan_ _is not John._

Negan is dead Mary should forget about him.

She forced herself to focus on the baby. Maybe talking to Aaron would be a bad idea. Her mind would go to Negan no John no Negan.

"Uh." Mary groaned. "John."

She clenched her teeth and put Gracie back in the crib when she realized the baby was getting uncomfortable in her arms.

 _I hate_ _Negan_ _._ She told herself.

She quickly went to the door. The huntress informed one of the Alexandrians to watch the baby until she gets back.

"Hey." Michonne approached Mary with a smile. "You sleep well?"

Mary nods.

"Yeah."

"Baby didn't bother you?"

"No. I guess I'm used to it."

"I guess you would be." Michonne answered as she thought of the discussion the two of them had regarding Mary's past.

"You seen Jack?" Mary asks wanting to change the subject.

"No. Maybe he's busy preparing another attack. That would annoy me because that mean he didn't include me."

Mary heard the teasing in the other woman's voice.

"If Jack was preparing for an attack I don't think he would do it behind my back." Mary smiled.

"Maybe he didn't want to disturb you."

"Knowing him." Mary laughed a little. "Very likely."

"I'm sure he's fine." Michonne assured her.

Mary nods. Michonne nods back and walks off when she hears her name being called.

Mary felt her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

Mary turns round and frowns.

"Have you been listening in on our conversation?" She asks .

Daryl shrugs.

"Maybe." He leans on the wall and pops a cigarette in his mouth. "Want one?"

"I don't smoke." She replied.

He grunts and blows out smoke that causes Mary to cough.

"I'm going out. I need to stretch my legs." He says.

Daryl didn't always like being stuck indoors. He is a type of person who can't stay in the same place for too long. He needed to go out into the outside world and explore his surroundings. He always liked the outside.

Mary frowns.

"I thought you were..."

"Done it." He replied referring to the work she saw him do earlier.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You're a fast worker." He snorted and blows out another puff of smoke. "Wait." Mary's frown deepens. "Why you telling me you're going out?"

"You are the co captain right?" He leans forward and whispers in her ear. "You're coming with me."

"I'm what?"

"We gotta talk. Alone."

"No. We got nothing to talk about."

Daryl wasn't in the mood to argue. Mary knew it was wise to not argue with him. So she grabs a bag from inside and stores a knife and a gun in it. She swallowed and clung to her bag. She knew what they are going to talk about. She saw the look in his eyes earlier. It's about Gracie's father. Mary did not talk about it but her and Daryl needed to clear the air.

She meets Daryl at the gate.

The gates open and they both go through. To Mary's surprise Daryl didn't take his bike. He instead went into the woods with his crossbow out and ready to shoot anything that gets in his way.

Odd place for a talk but Mary knew this is where Daryl feels comfortable. He likes the quiet but he also likes to hunt. Although Mary has known Daryl for a short time she feels she already has a character profile produced in her mind.

However she knew she hasn't learnt everything about him. He is man with a past which he would rather forget. He has secrets. She felt she can relate to him on that level. Her past is full of regrets and mistakes. Even now she can't get things right.

Daryl raises his finger ordering her to stop. He looks round and relaxes when he is met with silence.

He sits down on a log and gets out an apple. He looks up at the huntress and frowns.

"You sitting down or you gonna stand there all day?"

Mary sits down and places her hands on her lap. Daryl offers her half an apple.

"Eat." He insisted.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten much. You gotta eat something."

"Every time its supper you always say I haven't eaten much."

"Its true. I don't need you fainting on me. I don't wanna carry you back."

Mary laughs.

She leans forward to take her half. She paused when her hand goes over his. They both looked at each other for a few moments. Mary quickly breaks away and pretends to not notice how uncomfortable he looked.

She bites into the apple and gazes at the sky. Daryl watched her. He watched her blonde hair blow in the wind, her eyes narrowed and focused and her tongue licking around her mouth.

"Wanna get straight to the point." She suddenly spoke.

He turns away and clears his throat.

"Uh yeah." He twirls the knife in his hand. "The baby, she's gotta go."

Mary looks at him eye wide.

"What?"

"I mean..." He sighs. "You gotta give her to someone else."

"Why?"

"She's a reminder. About what we did."

"What you did you mean."

"I ain't taking back what I said. The Saviors are monsters."

"He was gonna let me go! Don't say no I know he was gonna let me go. He meant it."

"Lets say he did. Then what? He would have killed another one of our people. He was gonna kill me."

"He felt threatened and..." Her voice trails off when she takes in his appearance. If Mary didn't know Daryl she would have felt threatened or wary. Daryl looked like a bad guy. It's when Mary got to know him she realized he is not as bad as she thought he was.

"No need to say it out loud." He scoffed. "I'm not a catch." He teased. Mary rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her apple. Daryl's serious expression returned. "I do feel bad for taking that kid's old man away but at least she's in a better place now."

"Being raised by the people who killed her old man."

"This is why I am suggesting to hand the kid to someone else."

"She will still be in the community. We will still be seeing her every day."

"You will be alright you will be heading off back to your world. Won't be seeing her face ever again." He huffed a laugh "You will forget us."

She shakes her head.

"I will never forget you guys." She puts her hand on his shoulder. "I ain't leaving until this war is over. You're stuck with me."

He turns and looks at her. A smile forms on his face. Although Daryl did want to admit it out loud. He cared about Jack. Trusting Jack was something Daryl thought was never going to happen. He also grew fond of the huntress. She is tough, fierce but also there is a concerning side about her. He should find it annoying but he couldn't. The way she cared about Jack, her sons, a community she hardly knew, Gracie. She reminded him of Carol. A warrior, a skilled fighter but soft when it comes to her family and her people. If Carol was there instead of Mary that day she probably would have thought the same. Despite her hatred towards the Saviors Carol wouldn't want the baby to be an orphan.

Whoever was there that day Mary or Carol Daryl would have still made the same move. One because the man was a Savior and two he had to protect his people. Mary was in danger. How was he suppose to know the Savior was going to let her go. If Mary died that day, the guilt would be much worse than Daryl is already feeling.

Obviously he is not going to admit that out loud.

"The day with my sons." Mary spoke with an uneasy expression. "The day Negan...the day..."

"Yeah I know what day you're talking about." He frowned baffled by why she decided to bring this up.

"Negan wanted you. He said you were his." Daryl became tense. "Dean mentioned torture." She continued. "Did Negan...did he hurt you? That's why you see them as monsters?"

"That's all in the past." He quickly dismissed.

"He offered you a spot in his group. You refused?"

"Damm right I did."

"You suffered because of it?"

His eyes narrow and he looks at her with suspicion.

"Why are we talking about this? Its nothing to do with you."

"I..." Mary bit her lip and looks down. "Sorry."

"We don't look back." He says. "Past is the past. We can't change it. We move on."

Mary got that right about him wanting to forget his past. If what happened with Negan was that bad she couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk about it. Mentioning the deal to Michonne was hard for her.

Daryl blew out a sigh and feels her eyes on him. He couldn't avoid the subject with those curious eye wide eyes on him.

"Negan was a fucking asshole." He says not looking in her direction. "More than that he was the fucking Devil. Pure evil. He lured people in, tempted them with food, water, protection, a home. Once you set foot into his place, you're in Hell."

He gets out a cigarette and lights it. He quickly sucks it in and blows out the smoke. Mary can see talking about it was putting him on edge.

"I and Rick took out one of his posts to save Hilltop, we thought that was the only post...but we were wrong. That night when we first met him..."

She saw the cigarette tremble in his hand.

"We don't need to talk about this." She says.

"He killed two of our people. Right in front of our eyes. All I gotta say is his bat."

Mary held in a gasp realizing what he meant. She can almost picture it in her head. The thought of being brutally beaten to death by the barbed wire bat made her feel sick.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"He took great interest in me." He continued. "I wish he didn't. I wish I died that night. If I can take Glenn's place I would. Maggie needed her husband. I'm not needed. I wouldn't be missed."

"Don't say that. Of course you would be missed. Their your people back there. Losing one of their own would devastate them."

He takes a deep breath.

"Long story short Negan drove me crazy and did everything he can to break me. Despite the shit he did to me I never joined him. I chose Rick and Alexandria every time. I don't regret it not one bit."

He flinched when her hand goes on his neck. She rubs with her thumb and strangely it calmed him. It was soothing. Which was weird because he rarely let people touch him...apart from Carol she is an exception.

"You're strong and loyal." Mary smiled sadly. "Both things I failed to be."

He frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I joined an organization called The British Men of Letters. I did it behind my sons back."

"Behind your sons back?"

"They kidnapped my youngest and tortured him. Me and Dean saved him. My boys Dean especially hated them. I should as well because they hurt my family. Then I realized we both shared the same goal. Make the world supernatural free. I joined them because I wanted my sons out of the hunting life. With a monster free world my sons can live a normal life."

"You didn't tell your sons?"

"No. Eventually they did find out. We fell out. Dean didn't trust me. I don't blame him. The boys wanted a mom and I failed to do that. Although they found out I continued working with the Brits. I wanted Sam and Dean to see I was doing this for them. One of the members Arthur Ketch, my former working partner we worked together on killing the monsters and we became...close." The huntress quickly moved on not wanting to go into that part. "I found out that Ketch and his boss were planning on killing every hunter in America including my boys. That's when I realized we may share the same goal but our beliefs were different we were never meant to work together. Before I could tell my boys I was taken and the Brits brainwashed me."

Mary saw a look of horror on Daryl's face.

"I'm not what everyone thinks I am." She admits. "I'm not a fighter I'm not strong. I couldn't fight back. The torture, the brainwashing...it got me. I was gonna kill myself." She grimaced at the memory. "I even begged Ketch to kill me but he wouldn't. Then the programming was complete and I ended up as one of them. They took control of me. I hurt people, killed my own, I even hurt my sons." Daryl's expression turns wary. "Its ok." She assured him. "Dean helped me snap out of it." She rubs her arm and sighs. "You didn't break Daryl. No matter what you went through you did not let Negan get to you. I however let Ketch and his people get to me I was weak. I turned on own family."

"Hey hey." He places his hand on her shoulder. "You were gonna leave them when you found out the truth?"

"Yes."

"They forced you to join them. Yes we both been tortured but I never went through brainwashing. I was still me. You became someone else. This Ketch turned you into a weapon."

"I killed him." Mary sighed at the memory. "Ketch was gonna kill Dean I stopped him and killed him."

"He's gone?"

"Yes."

Daryl nods.

"Good. He got what he deserved. Sounded like a right asshole."

"He had his moments." Mary smiled.

Daryl chuckles a little.

"I only planned on talking about the baby not turning this into chic flick moment."

"We got something off our chests." Mary teased.

Daryl was surprised with himself. He rarely spoke about his past. Especially to people who he hasn't known very long. Yet here he was telling Mary about his time with Negan. Talking about it wasn't as bad as Daryl thought it would be. She didn't judge him and in a way he felt proud of himself that he didn't bow down to the Savior leader. Despite what Mary said he still saw her as a strong person . He even saw her as a survivor. Mary went through a traumatic event and she came back from it. Here she is with the nephillim helping Alexandrina take down the bad guys. Daryl didn't see bad in her at all.

Then there is a bang.

Mary and Daryl stand up and whip round. They see a blast of gold light.

"What was that?" Daryl asks.

Mary's eyes widen.

"Jack!"

She runs as fast as she can calling out the nephilim's name. She heard Daryl cursing behind her.

"What the fuck did that kid do?" He growled.

"Hopefully its a walker problem." She prayed.

They both stopped at a pile of ash. Mary swallows and begins to follow. Daryl had his crossbow out and started to slow down in pace.

Mary spots Jack on the ground with...was that Carl?

"Jack."

She runs down and kneels next to him. Jack wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking somewhere else. It was only when Mary heard the voice that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Mom!"

Mary paused. She turns her head. Her eyes widen.

"Dean." She gasped.

Dean throws her arms around her and hugs her. Mary held on to him tight. She couldn't believe it. Dean, he is here, he managed to get back.

"You're ok." He sighed with relief.

Mary looks over his shoulder and sees another man standing there. Her face paled when she saw his face.

 _No._

She quickly pulls away and stands up.

 _Can't be._

Her son stands up with his arms raised.

"Mom, I know it's a lot to take in but...don't freak out."

She continued staring at the man with disbelief.

The man raises his hand.

"Hello Mary." He smiled. "I'm so glad you are ok."

It brought Mary back to that exact moment when her and Jack first met Negan. Seeing the man wearing her husband's face. Now here she is seeing a man wearing the face of another who she grew quite close too.

"Dean." She turns to her oldest and forces a smile. "Who is this? You bumped into lookalike?"

Dean shakes his head.

"No mom, its Ketch. Our Ketch. He came back to life."

Mary faces the man again. Her eyes are wide as saucers.

"Arthur?"

Ketch nods.

"That's right. Its me Mary."

Mary is stunned, speechless. How the Hell was Arthur Ketch back?

Before Ketch could make amends, Mary quickly gets her gun out and aims at him.

"Mom!"

"Stay away from him Dean." She yelled.

She moves her aim to Ketch's head.

"Mary." Ketch raises his hands. "I have changed." She scolded with disbelief. Mary wasn't going to listen this bullshit. "Mary."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I don't how you're back and you know what I don't care but you're gonna regret it."

Negan has only just gone out of the picture and now this son of a bitch is back.

Can't Mary catch a break?

She places her hand on the trigger.

"I am gonna kill you and this time you are gonna stay dead."

Her face darkens.

"I will make sure of it."


End file.
